Unforgivable Romance
by I dream of Jasper
Summary: Lang. Lemons. Slash. Edward is a completely different Vamp than he use to be, at least he is after he is handed over to the Major. Bella is still young and somewhat dumb, but the Major straightens her right out. Or at least he can try. Lots of crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hate these to and will try not to post unless important. Just wanted to let you know this is my first story and will probably be riddled with errors, till I can find a beta to take me on. Leave comments, I love to hear bad as much as good. But do try to be constructive if it is critisism. I don't mind hearing what I need to do, just no hate please.**

**_Important information _to _help you follow along with my story..._ **

*****Starts when Edward arrives in Alaska. Will jump between times for first few chapters till everyone meets up but hopefully you can keep up. Let me know if it is a problem. Thanks, and Enjoy!**

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its Charcters.

Edward leaves Bella this starts from the time they reach Alaska...

EPOV

_'Should have done this whe'n i told you in the begining, then you wouldn't have become so attached' Rose. _

_'Maybe he will come to his senses soon and realize you can't just leave your mate' Esme._

_'Why are they so upset about a human girl anyways, it isn't like there isn't a million around' Tanya. _

_'Don't look, don't look, don't look, think of something else, anything else, don't look, don't look. This is so hard! Doesn't he realize she was my best friend, the visions hadn't changed last time I looked, I doubt it has now either. She will still become one of us' Alice. _

_'Why does my son have to be so dramatic. I worry every day I changed him to young. That he will never return to his mate. Maybe things would have been better if I had never changed him.' Carlisle._

_'It was only a paper cut. I am the fucking God of War. How the hell did I lose so much control! Everyone is so pissed off at me, i don't know if they will ever get over this. Especialy Edward and Bella. Everytime they were close to one another there was such good feeling coming off them. Why did it have to be me, maybe if they ever listened to the damn human and never gave her a birthday party like she asked we wouldn't be in this sitiuation in the first damned place. I think i need to leave for awhile, go visit Peter and Char. Yeah that is the first fucking thought I've had thats sounded good to me since I've meet my pixie. I just gotta get outta here and get the hell away from all these emotions' Jasper._

_'Why did we all have to leave. Don't get me wrong, I love Jasper as a bro and all but that was __**MY **__baby sister. I don't think we should do this. Its just wrong on so many levels. I shouldn't have followed I should go back and just give B a bit and let her change. Only problem is I have never done it before, I don't know if my control is good enough for that or not. Damn it! I need Rose, we got to get out of here for awhile and have some us time. She can get me to see what is right. Of course she never liked Bella much so I don't know if she will give me the best advice but I love and trust her. We can lay it all out together and come up with what is right.' Emmett._

_'So much drama. How I wish they would just leave, go to their own fucking house and leave us be. They are some serioulsy depressing vibes in here. I knew I should have went hunting with everyone else.' Irena._

"AARRGGGG! No more, no more, shut up, just shut the hell up! I don't need your opinions, Bella was my Mate not yours, by law she will do as I SAY! We are not going back, She will not be changed, and Yes Jasper you are always bringing this family down. Why don't you just get the fuck out now! I don't need your damn pity, or your sympathies, or any damn thing else. I just need you guys to give me some space. I'm leaving, I'll be back in a few months or so. I'll call you ever so often and let you know I am okay." I roared at the whole lot of them. I don't need to hear their thoughts. I just need some time away from them all.

I didn't even go to my room. Just jumped into the Volvo and took off. I'm driving down the road and the only place I can think of to go is to check on Bella. I love that woman so damn much its pathetic really. I loved every minute of ever hour I have ever spent with her. I just think she would only resent me for the whole of her unlife. I wish I had stayed in Alaska that first day, or hell even tasting that glorious life inside of her.

Its been said it is better to have loved and lost than to never loved at all. I don't know who came up with that, but they just got that shit totally wrong! I wish I had never met Isabella Swan. She is the disguise of the devil, the broken to my heart, the lost of my love, she is every damn unthinkable thing I could have ever imagined. How could I have let things get so far? I knew, I knew, she would be better off without me in her life. First, James comes and takes a literal bite out of her, then my own brother tries! He should have never came to live with us in the first place. We only ever wanted Alice, of course if we didn't let _him _stay she wouldn't have either. Maybe when I have had some time and return, him and Ali will have broken apart. Surely if I can leave my mate, Ali can leave hers for the greater good of our family.

Brown dirt, deep brown eyes, blue birds, blue dresses, fallen logs, fallen Bellas. Grr... Why can't I get her off my mind. I need to get farther away or I will break my own rules and run right back to her. I will never forget how beautiful she looked in that prom dress, I can only dream of what she will look like one of these days in a wedding gown. I can't take it, I rip off the door to my volvo and run. I just need to run, perhaps a good meal will make me forget about her, at least for a few moments. Trees are splintered as I run by smashing my fists into them, and birds and other creatures fly away, run, or grow completely quiet. They know what is near. Why couldn't Bella have that same sense of predator near. That same sense to know she should run from danger, not directly to it. I slow down to a jog and sit. And sit, and sit shadows grow and disappear, then change directions, then disappear. I don't know how long I have sat here. But I do smell something near. I jump up and proceed to the grizzly bear about a mile south. I run, when I get there I am absolutley famished, I am dirty and wet. I don't know when it snowed but apparently while I sat it snowed and melted.

I crouch down low and pace around the bear, it gets agitated, me being in its personal space, I can smell why, a cub is nearby. I leave her alone. Carslile is always going on about the circle of life. To leave mothers and babies be. But I literally can't stop myself. I am to hungry, when I happen upon the cub, I hear its cries for its mother, but the innocent life I am now sucking down my throat is jsut to sweet. The mother charges at me, knowing she can never save her cub or herself. Even still she swats at me, and I can't help but to smack back at her. She is pissing me off. As the last of the cubs blood pumps into me, I throw it down and turn to the very large pissed off momma. I play with her, she swatts I punch. I can hear her bones crumble underneath her thick pelt. She is so angry, her adrenaline is pumping at its hardest, so I pounce.

After a few more kills I decide I will go to Russia. There is much wildlife and forest there, and few people. Perhaps being a nomad in the wilderness for awhile is just what i need. No unwanted thoughts to fill my mind with torture just me, myself and I for awhile. I just need quiet. Maybe after Bella is dead I can return to my family. I do not think I can before then, knowing they all love her perhaps as much as I do. For I would surely run straight back to her if there was any influence around me at all.

**Don't forget to click that oh, so very important button down here. I need feed back so I know you all are enjoying..**


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns twilight and all of its charcters.

BPOV

The birds are chirping, the grass is growing, and my life is still the same as it was all those months ago. I flip the calendar over and see that it is now six months and counting since my everything left me with nothing. How can any person be so cruel, especially to those that love them the most. I can't believe I gave him every piece of me. Even still I would give each and every piece right back to him if only he would walk back into my life. We could have had an eternity together, yet he walked away. I am going to have to start living agian at some point and I think that I can allow myself to feel my loneliness this last day today. Because tomorrow will begin April, and as the forest begins to live agian, I think I must start to live agian also.

I think he would want that for me. I know when he left me he told me it was because I wasn't good enough for him. But I know with all that is in me that he was only trying to let me down the only way he knew how. He felt he had to leave. And while I was severly depressed that first day, the second I just knew for sure he wouldn't stay away forever. But now, six months into not one word from him, i think just maybe he isn't going to come back. I thought if he or Alice saw me in such a miserable state that surely they would come back for me. I was obviously totally wrong. I am starting to think he is totally resolved on this front of not coming back to me. It has been six months. Six of the most lonely months of my entire life.

I think back now and sometimes I day dream that if I had let him spoil me a bit more, and agreed just a little less he would have stayed. I don't know, perhaps it was just written in stone somewhere that Isabella Swam must never have someone to care for her, to love her. Surely its written in the stars for all except me to see. But i will be as hard on myself as I possibly can today, because tomorrow, I WILL BE BETTER. I will spend no more time on the Cullens. I just can't. They left me, and they are not coming back. Somewhere, somehow today I must accept that truth.

I gather my blanket and head to my rusty old red truck. Today I will see if I can find my meadow one last time. Surely the grass is starting to grow again there. My truck rumbles to life and I head down the roads at a slower than snail pace. But the pace is all mine and that I can appreciate, it is mine. I can drive how I want to. I wish I still had my crap radio in here, now there is just a gaping hole there where Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalies' state of the art internet radio use to be.

As my feet crunch leaves, and my legs, an arms get scratched by passing briars, and brush, i finally come into my clearing. I settle my blanket on the soft ground and lie agianst a tree stump, put my ipod on shuffle, close my eyes and allow myself this last day of moping and concentrating on what could have been. On the love of my once upon a time family that brought so much joy, happiness, trust, and finally agonizing pain to me.

I'm starting to think that I wish I had never happened upon the Cullens. I should have ran back to Phenix or gone to Flordia with my mom. I love Charlie I really, really do. I have missed so many years with him, and I haven't had to play grown up while living with him. Renee was a whole other story though. I truly didn't want to move back with her, but I just don't think I can live here and be able to get on with my life. I think I would always be waiting on them to come back for me. Obviously it isn't going to happen.

I'm thinking maybe I should finish school here and then get away. I would love to go somewhere sunny, where damn vampires surely wouldn't want to inhabit. I don't want to go to college now. I just want to find somewhere that will take my mind off of my use to be family. Thats what I need to do. I get up and pack my backpack with blanket, ipod and water bottles, and ready myself to follow my tape back to my truck. I'm so glad I remembered to do this, tape off my way back. It makes it so much easier. I had learned to do it when I was working for the Newton's I actually learned alot of survival skills there. They had finally became handy for something I laugh to myself.

Now theres something you don't hear everyday. 'Laughter,' I snort at my own sarcasim. I haven't laughed since they left me here to rot. Fuckers shouldn't be able to interact with humans any damn way. I think I understand why there are rules now. No man would ever compare to a vampire, I'm virtually ruined for all other men! I crack up at myself. Laughter spills out of me something fearce, and just because I can, I laugh some more. Cause I mean really, how many girls think a guy has ruined them for all others. Yeah right, so teeny-bopperish! But I think anyone stupid enough to date a vampire, aka..Me, should know that thier perfection is going to ruin them for others. I can't stop laughing, my sarcasm has leaked out and now I am thinking yeah, who but me would ever do something so foolish, I sit on the ground under my taped tree, and my laughter breaks into sobs. Maybe one of these days, I will be able to move on with another man. But for now, I just want to move forward for myself. See how far I can go. I think I will prove to myself and those damned Cullens that I can be rich just like them, I can be an ass just like them, and I will be. Right after today. Because tomorrow, tomorrow I will just learn to be me. And I think I shall like the new me.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its charcters.

JPOV

"Alice baby, I gotta' go, Darlin'. I just got some figurin' I got to do on my own. I will try to be back just as soon as I can. But there are things I gotta' figure out. I can't live without a purpose anymore. I gotta know why I'm here and what I need to be doing with this unlife I was thrown into."

"Jazzy, I know, I've seen it. You will find what it is your searching for. I don't know how long its going to take, but you will figure it out and come back to me and be a better man for it. Just take your time, and it will find you."

I grab a backpack, throw my wallet, various id's, passports, and a change of clothes and then head for my Dodge Tomahawk. Its the fastest motorcycle ever built. At $500,000 it should be, of course there is only ten in production to date, and the wranglin' I had to do to get it you wouldn't believe. But it was so worth it. It isn't street legal, but when your going 419mph it doesn't really matter, because really whos gonna catch ya on it. Actually there isn't a single Tomahawk that is owned by a human. Really its for the best because they just couldn't handle the speed of it. One slight tremor going that speed and its all over for them.

The freedom, the wind, and just power beneath me is intoxicating. I jump on the interstate and head east. A few days pass before I get to a somewhat deserted area and decide to hunt for a bit to just move around for awhile. I take my time and finally track a mountain lion, he quickly aknowledges that hes not at the top of the food chain at the moment and leaps from branch to branch before colliding with the ground running. Hes fast but not fast enough. The heat, and pulsing blood rushing up to me glides down my throat easily. The taste is somehow sweeter, when you are just taking your time, being free. I dispose of him under some fallen trees, and start walking back towards my tomahawk.

My phone silences the quiet of the forest. "What you got yourself into this time?"

It was Peter of course. Who else would know what a mess I've made of myself these past fifty years or so. "Ah, Peter, so wonderful to hear from you," my sarcasm is leaking out.

"Wonderful, really, Major. Just what the hell have those Cullens done to you. Wonderful, pfft."

"What is it, Captian? I'm in no mood for your shit today. Spit it out and get on with it."

"Your going to be needing me soon ya jackass. So get your ass on that damn crazy ass bike and get down here. I'm waiting. And Char says hurry the fuck up. Ow! Damn woman, do you have to hit me so hard." i could hear Peter rubbing his head thru the phone.

"Peter I did not say that! Heya Jasper, get the fuck down here, we miss ya brother." Char said somewhere close by Peter.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'll be there within the week or so. I just want to ride for awhile."

"K, well we will see you then." Peter said.

I jump and run my way back towards my ride. Swinging tree to tree and just having a good time. I had forgotten how relaxing it could be just being myself and not worring about whatever 'slip' I was going to have next. Sliding my foot over my baby and starting her up, I decide all good rides need a name. And as of yet she hasn't one. I will have to do some thinking, her name should suit her and me, but enough ride time and I'm sure she will name herself. I ride for a few more hours until I decide I should visit good ole' Vegas for a day or two. I haven't been there since me and the pixie got together. Should be tons of fun, it is the city that never sleeps and while its sunny i can lay low in a nice suite.

I don't have to wait till nightfall to pull into the Bellagio Hotel, as I am covered from head to toe now in helmet, gloves, long sleeves, denim jeans, and boots. I make my way in to find the concierge. I want in house entertainment for the night, some Jack Daniels, and the best penthouse open. He looks like he has just hit the casinos and cashed in big, that is until he takes in my denim jeans and blond hair hanging in my eyes. I open my pack and reach into grab my black card and hand it over. His eyes light up immediatley again. I'm on the 36 floor with a 2 bedroom penthouse. Its only going to cost around 1000 a night, a deal if I do say so myself. He takes me thru the penthouse room by room asking if this is okay. I assure him it is to my liking. Asking him where the nearest boot shop is I send him on his way a few hundred dollars richer.


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns all of Twilight and its charcters.

JPOV

After going out and finding some suitable clothes and a new pair of Lucchese alligator tail boots, I head back to my room to find my entertainment. She is waiting for me sitting in the living room area. I tell her to enjoy whatever she sees and that I will be back after I make use of the jets in the bath. I really just need to unwind. I grab my Jack Daniels and head off to my bathroom. The hot water swirling around feels so good to my cold hard body. I take a shot of Jack and feel it slide down my throat. Many vamps don't know we can ingest acohol, or a few like the Cullens don't believe we should. Whatever, its not like someone is suffering because I like a stiff drink. I will never get that 'drunk' feeling but it soothes the throat if you don't over indulge. I asked Carlisle once why it did, he didn't know, and i don't care enough to worry over it.

I dry off and style my hair, slip on my jeans and boots and head back to my lady. I guess being the gentleman I am I shouldn't have left her waiting. But she will get her reward. I sit and watch her, I can feel her lust and uneasiness towards me. I revel in the fact that such perfection well as perfect as a human could be lusts after one such as me. Even though humans don't see my scars they can see slight discolorations. But she hasn't looked close enough to see them, but her self preservation has kicked in and she is begining to get more nervous as time goes by.

I send her a sense of calm, "You may begin now."

She sets her ipod on the dock and turns up the volume to a soft level and begins her dance. She is so beautiful. That perfect hourglass shape with lucious round, creamy breast. She swings her ass in my face and works it towards my hard cock, dipping lower and lower. She turns and rubs her now bare breast down my chest and breathes hot air down my stomach. Her hair is down and as she flips her hair to the side, she bears that glorious beating, thumping artery to me. I can't stop myself from licking it from collarbone to behind her ear. She moans "more", so I grab her by her hips and place her hot wet center over my throbbing erection. She glides herself over it pressing just firmly enough to make me growl.

I stand up, bringing her with me, she wraps her legs around my waist and starts nibbling on my neck. As a rule vampires don't normally like this, its a very precarious postion to bare our throats to one so I growl, and slide her down my body. She kisses and works her tounge down my chest, and licks down my v, slowly unbuttoning my pants. I don't stop her this is how she works, she gets me hot and bothered and then leaves. It is her job. Right now though, I'm thinking she will finish what she has started.

"Darlin', why don't you just stay here with me tonight? I'll make it worth your time." I grind out as she works her tounge.

"Hhmmm," she moans,"I would love to."

She removes my boots one at a time and throws them to the side. She dips her fingers beneath my waist band pulling down at the same time. I grab her hair and she makes a quiet 'unngg' sound, and I quickly silence her with my cock down her throat. I let her take her time getting use to my size in her mouth. She is now almost all the way down on my cock which is pretty damn impressive. Never has anyone gone this far down on me. I tighten my hold on her hair and speed up her actions to the beat of her seductive music. I clinch my teeth and slam my cock all the way down her throat. She tries to gag, but I don't mind she will be paid well, and so she shoud do as I direct her. My cum shoots down her throat in short burst and I can't bring myself to remove my cock from her throat just yet, though I do ease up on her so I am just touching the back of her throat now. I slowly slide her off my still hard cock and pick her up. She has tears in her eyes, and I feel her scared emotions running throughout the room. I send her some calm and lots of lust. I have so much more I want to do to her.

I quickly wonder if Alice saw this, but it was only a passing thought, one that i quickly lost interest in. I walk her to the back of the couch and lean her over. "I'll make it up to ya, Darlin'."

I trace my fingers down the side of her neck and feel her hot pulse beat under my fingers for a moment. I let them slide down her shoulders, hips and ass. I place one of her knees on the back of the couch while the other holds her weight standing. I glide my finger over her clit, and sink down onto my knees behind her. I rip off the offending material blocking her pussy from me and, proceed to lick from ass to clit, and it tastes devine. I swirl my tounge at vampire speed on her clit making figure eights and random side to side motions. I feel her pleasure all around us and feed it right back into her. She is so close to letting go,so I move back taking her pleasure with me.

"You will not cum until I say so. Your pleasure is mine, and right now, you haven't worked enough to get off." I smack her ass lightly and she moans and tries to put her legs together to get some friction.

"NO. Did you not hear me. Your pussy is mine tonight and it will only recieve what I give it." I pick her up and put her in the middle of the floor. She doesn't move just stands there looking all dishevled and just not fucked enough.

"Bend over and place your hands on the floor." She does. Her slick pussy is staring back at me. I slam into her and she inhales and squeaks. I forget these humans just aren't use to our large cocks.

I don't give her any time to adjust though, I slam into her again and again. First at a slow hard speed, then I speed up myself, never stop the force of my thrusts. She feels so fucking good, so hot and wet. The change in temperture is one of the best fucking things about human women. I feel her close to cumming and know that it isn't going to be much longer for me either. So I feed her our lust and reach around her and pinch her clit hard.

"Cum, now!" I roar. She screams out and when her pussy starts tightening and loosing around me I can't stop my venom from shooting deep within her. I pull out slowly reveling in the hot pussy that gave so good.

As she stands i can smell and feel the sweet scent of her blood, sweat and lust. She shouldn't have came up with her hair all to one side panting like she did cause when she did, it was then decided. I swung her over my shoulder and ran her towards my bed. With her laying ass half off the side of the bed I slammed right back into that hot tight wetness. I pulled her up by her hair so that just her ass was touching the bed, her legs and arms were wrapped around me and as I gave my final thrust I feed her a thick wave of lethargy. My teeth sliced through her skin like a hot knife. With every pump of her heart came a thick wave of blood into my mouth. I didn't let one drop go to waste as I was cumming for the last time into her tight body, her life force feed me the most lucious taste I've had in sixty years.

I carefully laid her on the bed sealing her wound up as her heart slowed. Careful of getting venom into the artery. Its actually a very precise science knowing how much will change a person and how much can heal. And as I fall to her side I will know within a minute if I did it right once agian.

I feed her some more lethargy and make my way to the shower, knowing she will not remember me feeding. She will only think she passed out from the amounts of sleepiness I was sending to her right before I bit into her. After my shower I get my backpack and pull out all the cash I had on me. It was only 5200 so I leave it beside her on the bed and make my way out. I think I might just hit the casino before I head on down to Peter and Char's.


	5. Chapter 5

SM owns it all.

BPOV

May 2010

I watch my feet closely as I try not to stumble across the stage. I just know that I will be the one to fall with everyone watching. I can hear a handful of claps from the audience that are most likely Charlie and a couple of his friends. After what happened between my mom and I, I just don't think we will ever get along again. I sit back down and watch as my classmates go one by one across stage. My mind wonders back across the past couple of months, as Jessica takes the stage to spill her speech.

"This is the last time we will all be together..." Jessica starts.

It just doesn't hold intrest for me. Shes a bitch and I could care less if I see any of these people again. After my day of random crying and laughing in the woods, I took ahold of my life and turned everything around for myself. I now take great pains to be as beautiful as possible. No doubt why half these girls get pissy with me now. I only wear the best clothes, they must be designer or it just won't do. Charlie hasn't said a word other than, "I wondered when the teenager would come out in you." Pfft. If he only knew me. I haven't ever been a teenager! So why start now. Maybe I'm a little more concedded that I use to be, but hey, how many humans can actually get a gorgeous guy like a cullen...aka vampire.. to think they are hot. It has to mean I am all that. Or that is what I have made my self to believe over the past few months.

Tomorrow I will head out of here, and get out of this dank town. But for now I gotta throw my hat up in the air and squeal like the rest of these assholes. But it makes Charlie happy, and as such i feel its my responsibility to give him as many moments as possible. So I do, I spend the whole afternoon with him. He brags to everyone at the lodge how his daughter got into two different colleges with full scholarships. She gets to choose. Yeah, lucky me. Charlie doesn't know I am not going to either, but if it makes him feel better then I choose to let him think I am.

No one knows that actually I am headed for L.A. tomorrow instead of finding a place to live close to campus of my choosing. But hey whatever, noone needs to know all my buisness. I already have a small apartment ready there. And acting classes will start up soon. I also have a job lined up for me to start the following week. If I can just get through this night.

After eating at the lodge with Charlie we head home and he insists that I at least go to one of the graduation parties. That way i can say goodbye to everyone. So i do, and it isn't terrible, but it isn't my cup of tea either. So I head down to the reservation to tell Jacob bye to kill some time.

I pull up in my 2011 chevrolet Camaro, and find Jacob isn't home. Embry and Quill are there however and have to drool all over my ride for a few minutes. So I just take it as it comes and deal with them. Its not that they are bad or anything its just they are teenage boys and I do not have enough patience to deal with them long. So after I make them dry up their drool from my pretty silver car. I take off for home. I pull in behind my old red truck. Yep i still have the old beast. I just couldn't part with it. So Charlie said it could stay here for if I ever decided to fly in instead of drive. That way I wouldn't be completely stranded. I had to put up a fight for it at first. Charlie just couldn't get that it was important because he bought it for me. He thought me having one car was plenty. But I told him he could use it on all those hunting and fishing trips he takes and he finally gave in, it was good to have it around. I'm glad to cause I just don't think I could part with it.

APOV

What the hell has happened to this family? One day we are celebrating my best friends birthday, the next we are in Alaska. Why didn't I see all this shit? It is a disaster. Esme won't speak to anyone, Emmett and Rose are going away just the two of them for a couple years, Paris, France they say. Carlisle is as lost as we are as what to do. Jasper finally takes off and I don't know when he will be recovered enough to return to me. Thankfully I have seen him return better than he is now. Edward from what I have seen has went off to Russia. And here I am trying my best to get our lives back on the right track.

After Edward left I tried to look for Bella though I told him I wouldn't. But I never could see her. I went back to check on her once. She was in the woods at their meadow. She was just sad but on her way to recovering. I haven't checked on her since. I just wish I could see what brings us all back together then I could go about it now instead of later.

I reach into the future or at least I try. Everything keeps getting fuzzy. Nothing is coming in clear at the moment. Though I do still see Jasper happily coming home, and us calling Edward, Em, & Rose to join us. I just can't see when that will happen or why. I just know it does happen, eventually.

Frustrated, I take off out the back door and into the woods. I will check later, I just need a break. I smell a couple moose up ahead. Both are males fighting for their territory, I can smell the blood coming off one of them, so I take off. I watch the stronger one lift his head knowing that something stronger is on the horizon, he takes off like a shot. The other hasn't figured it out yet so I fall from the tree branch onto his back. At first he starts running, and I am kind of enjoying it, that is until he stops abrubtly and rares his head back, throwing me into a goopy mess of mud. Now I am pissed, doesn't he realize now he has to die. For goodness sakes this was my brand new Donna Karan blouse and pants and Louboutin shoes! I rush for forward and slam him into the ground holding onto his large antlers. He is now pissed but not near as much as I am over my shoes. I had to wait on those forever to get here and he has ruined them. I pick him up and slam him down again, and this time I hear his bones crack and pop. Luckily for him his neck broke to, so I finish him off by slicing my teeth into his barley pumping artery.

Half way through I am slammed into by a chaotic vision. Jasper is slamming into a woman with long brown hair, over and over again, and then finally he is drinking her dry. She slumps down onto his shoulder as she dies. Jerking back to reality, I am rolled over onto my stomach. The next thing I know, I am totally controlled by him. Everything I want is him, anything he wants I want to give it to him. I didn't think this would ever happen. Not to me, it wasn't suppose to be this way. But maybe he will come and save me. I can't be controlled by a human killer!

**A/N: Wow five chapters in one morning. Over 6000 words. I am so proud of me. So what do you all think. I see quiet a few hits on here and still not even 1 Review :( So let me know if I should continue, and if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

SM owns all of Twilight and its charcters.

**A/N I need a beta reader if anyone is interested. And if you haven't clicked that little button at the bottom to tell me what you think I would apprciate it!**

BPOV

I've been in L.A. for a couple of months now. Acting school wasn't quiet what i thought it would be. It was mostly just a run down building with several want to be actors trying to rip off whatever little money us 'students' had. It was basically shit! But I did meet a great friend there. We now live together in a 2 bedroom apartment. It isn't much, but it will be the best one day.

I gather my work out clothes and throw them in a bag, "Get your damn shit, and lets go, fucker**!"**

"I'm coming, bitch! Give me five damn seconds to throw my shit together and I'll meet you at the car." Lolli yells at me.

"Damn, Sugar, we ain't that late. What ya in such a hurry for any how?" Lolli asks me.

"I don't know, I'm starting to get restless of this place. Are you bout ready to take make good on our plans? Cause I for damn sure am. I am so sick of L.A. Its time we make a change. Somewhere were we can actually make some mullah girl. What d'ya say?"

"Alright, I will call my girls when we get back tonight and see if they can find us a place. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, it really, really does, Lolli. I'm just tired of being broke assed and bored out of my mind. Its time we got some action." I breathed out, so very glad we were getting the hell out of this city.

We practiced hard our last couple hours in the dance studio. I guess some would say you don't need to practice, and its a shit job, dancing around, but hey, when the moneys right I'll shake my ass all night long. Stripping actually requires alot of skill. I've been practicing for the past two months and I still got tons more to learn, but according to my teachers, I'm doing a fine job. And if i keep up my skill, I could be in the high roller district in no time flat.

We grab some pizza on the way back thankful we burnt off enough calories to go all out tonight, we even got a pizzert. Though what kind i'll find out later, as Lolli was the one to order and it was her turn to pay.

After we eat, she grabs her phone and starts dialing. "Hey, girlie! Whatcha up to?... Mmhmm. Yeah, me and sugar are getting restless, and we were wondering if you knew of any places close to yours or V's...Really! Oh get with her and tell her we'll take it. Should be in sometime this weekend...Nah, we will just pick up some furniture as we go, except for our beds and we are getting them shipped down...We will just have to bunk with you if they aren't there when we arrive, that okay?...Sure Doll, K, we'll see you saturday or sunday then."

Turning towards me she rushes out, "She said that there is a place in the same complex as V's and she will call her asap and let her know we will take it. Won't be cheap but between us we should have the expenses and everything covered for the first couple of months. So what d'ya think?"

"Really, we can be there by this weekend!" I jump up from the couch and grab her round the waist and jump up and down screaming.

"Okay then, tonight we celebrate, then the rest of the week we pack. You a go?"

"Uh, NO!" can't help my sarcasm is leaking out. "What, it was a stupid question. Of course we gotta go out and get hammered here one last time. Then we are NEVER stepping foot back into this lame ass city!"

"K, get your boots on, Sugar, its our last night out on this town."

"Ung..I can wear my boots?" I have waited for a month to wear them somewhere. We just hadn't found the right place for them yet.

I slip on some La Perla thongs, and bra. I put on my dark denim daisy dukes shorts, and red v necked top. And top all that off with my black thigh high boots. I can't believe we are finally wearing them.

"LOLLIE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

She races to my room and throws the door open and it bounces off the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I don't know. I...I think..I just need to get out of this city for awhile okay...Just.. Just pack some bags or something I gotta get out now!" my voice was shaking I felt like any moment I would start hypervenalating. I swear I saw someone in my room and when I turned around to look from my mirror to my bed there was nothing! I think I'm going nuts part of the time, or maybe my mind is so fucked up from the damn Cullens I think everyone is after me. Its all just a fucked up story, but yet, I just can't get over the feeling someone is watching me. Taking every damn step I do. I just can't stand it anymore.

"Sugar, calm down. We will leave this weekend, I promise. Now take a deep breathe and slowly let go. In. Out. In. Out. Un-k you feel better?" her voice slowly brings my breathing back under my control and I let go of some of the fear choking me.

"I can't Lolli, you want to stay fine, I just can't. Its way past time for me to move on, and if you want to stay you go for it." I'm pissed she doesn't understand and I can't tell her jack.

"Ok, Isabella, you listen to me. I'll take you to the airport and you can jump on a flight down to Vegas. I'll get Doll to pick you up and this weekend I'll bring what clothes you don't have and whatever else I can fit into your car. Does that sound okay with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you for dealing with me. Iknow I'm a little bit crazy."

"Little bit, huh?" She laughs at me. This is by far the first freak out I've had on her. But she knows what to do. She could calm me down in the middle of an earthquake. Literally.

I hug her for a few minutes and tell her thank you over and over again. "This means alot to me ya know. Your my bestie and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you either."

"Okay, get your shit. I'll book a flight and call Doll up, let her know your on your way down tonight." "to much mushy shit, she's lucky I love her like I do or..." she trailed off down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My flight to Sin City didn't take very long. It was however, very cold. Should have actually thought to change clothes before the flight, but I just wanted the hell outta dodge, or L.A. as the case may be. It didn't take long to find Doll. I only knew her through Skype, her and Lolli were life long friends. So I knew I could trust her. Lolli would rip her a new one if anything happened to me while she wasn't here. We picked up my bags and headed for her place. After I got settled into her guest room I went out to see what she planned for the night.

"So whats happening tonight?" I asked.

"Oh Sugar, I gotta work tonight. But if you would like you can go to the Belliago with me. I got a bachelor party to do tonight. I'm sure we could make more tips if there were two of us though. I'll split with you 50/50 if your interested. I'd like to see your dance style anyways. Who knows might can even get ya a job while we are there." Doll said.

"Really, I'd love to. I'm all decked out anyways. Might as well as see what we can do together." I went and refreshed my hair and make-up.

Walking down the sidewalk I was full of questions, "Where exactly do you work at? Is this your car?"

"Woah, slow down there, girlie! I'll let you know everything. And yeah, get in. Sweet ain't it." She said unlocking the doors.

"Okay, we are working at the Bellagio, tonight. Probably be there 2-4 hours. Should rack up nicely on the tips. What kind of music do you usually dance to? We need to kind of get together on what we both like if we are going to do this together." Doll questioned.

"Well I can pretty much work with any of the new hits. Not so many of anything older than 2000 though."

"Thats okay, it'll be mostly be common songs. Just wanted to make sure on what you were use to. So you ready to rock this place?"

"Oh, Yeah, Baby!"

**I would really like to know if anyone thinks I should continue this story. I really do love to write but if its not that good I need to go back over it, and do something else with it. Is there enough action/suspense going on or is it totally boring? Any reviews appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

SM owns everything, I'm just playing with them before I give them back.

JPOV

After playing a couple good hands, not that an empath could ever lose at cards. I can clearly tell whos bluffing and who has a good hand. I decide its time to head out towards home. I've had the worst feeling all night. Ever just felt like you lost something or misplaced it? Thats how I'm feeling at the moment. Like I had it then lost it but can't remember what it was in the first damn place. which that in it self is rediculous. I mean, really, who ever heard of a vampire not remembering something, or losing something. I don't know what it is, but decide whatever it wasn't important any damn way. Cause clearly if a vampire can forget it, it isn't worth remembering in the first place.

I head out after putting on my helmet and gloves. I love riding this bike, still haven't named her, but it'll come to me sooner or later. After a few hours of driving I pull the old beaten path and think I should carry my baby across this pot hole riddled driveway. It clearly is an uninvitation to the beautiful house a couple miles up the road. But its already taken me longer than it should have so I drive my baby slowly and try to bypass all the holes I can.

"Bout time, Fucker." Of course Peter, got something to say about my being a couple days late. But thats okay, cause last time I checked I wasn't on a schedule anyhow.

I pull off my helmet, "Well, Fucker, I spent a few days enjoying my self. Get over it." I look into his red eyes and think the fucker actually seems surprised for once.

I laugh, "Huh, stumped the know-it-all. Now that don't happen ever day."

"Major!" Char squeals and runs into my arms.

"Baby Girl," she wraps her arms around my neck and legs around my waist as she jumps. I sniff her hair below my nose and whisper, "I missed you to baby."

"Mmm, I've missed you too, honey! I am so glad you're back with us. I didn't think you'd ever leave your pixie and come back home to us. Now tell me why you got red eyes," she shot to me.

"I just had a little fun 'fore coming home, Baby Girl. No slips or nothin'. Just a little bit of fuckin and suckin'!" I laugh out her old phrase from my wilder days.

"Well I do believe the Majors coming back to us, Petey! Can you believe it. Oh..Damn it Peter why didn't you tell me."

"Ow, Char, why you keep beatin' on me. If you gotta beat me, beat the little captain!" Peter moans in pain rubbing the back of his head where Char has smacked him.

Whack. "Say it again, Peter. Just one more time. Come on, say it!" Char hollers at Peter.

"No, sorry, Baby! You know I can't help what comes outta my mouth. Its just like drunk humans, its verbal vomit. Ya know it just comes out wether I want it to or not." Peter tries to make up to, Char.

"Well come on honey. I got your room all cleaned up for ya. It has been sa long since ya used it, it had a ton of dust coating everything. But no worries its all ready for ya now. Peter says you're going to be with us for awhile. So go unpa... Don't you got no clothes with ya?" Char says.

"Uh, well, I didn't really, I mean. Damn it Char, No I don't got nothing but whats in my bag. Looks like you will just have to go spend some money." I studder, and then finally laugh out.

"Come on in, we will worry about it later. K, shug."

I went on up to my room to see how much Char had to change out. I was pretty attached to it the way it was. But as I open my door, I realize I should have known Char would only put what I would like in here. There was my dark magony dresser, desk and a california king size bed. The walls were painted a deep blue, and the bed clothes all matched up perfectly. The only thing I could tell was new was the bed and all of the sheets, curtains and such. All my important things were here. My old civil war uniform and gun. My families where abouts, and their finacial information. That about covers it except for a few odds and ends like books and the like. It was perfectly me. I am so glad to have my own space. Not that I didn't at the Cullen's it was just that this room was purely to my liking and no one elses. Alice woulda had a hissy fit if she ever came here. It would 'totally have to be redone'.

I can hear her voice in my head and can't help but roll my eyes. Don't get me wrong. I love Alice till final death. It's just we didn't complete our mating. And that is a dangerous thing to do. But none of the family believed in doing such 'primal things'. I tried to tell them anyone can take your mate if you don't both complete your mating. But I reckon' it was just to 'inhumane' to them. Carlisle didn't believe in it at all, so therefore it mattered little what Esme thought, course her thinking was on the same level as his. Edward is such a drama queen we already know what his decision is. Em and Rose said they were not taking any kind of chance and promptly completed their mating ritual. And although I half way completed Alice and mines mating, she wouldn't comply to do her part. So here I am mated with a woman who will never actually be mine so long as we don't complete the other half.

I'd like to say all rituals were the same, but they are as different as Peter and Carlisle. I don't know of any two mates who did the exact same thing. But I know what Peter and Char's consisted of. As soon as they came back for me. They told me all about how crazy things were on the outside. Not that they were bad things just different than how Maria operated.

Some months after they left me, they ran into a nomad woman. Well actually it was Peter who ran into her and since Peter and Char hadn't had sex within the last 48 hours, she thought Peter was unclaimed. She immediately went for his throat. Biting him on my mark where I had turned him. He quickly dispatched her and it wasn't a minute later she was ash. After getting his meal, he headed home to Char. When he came into the house with another vamp smell on him, she went feral. Totally lost it, Peter said. She drug him out of the house and grabbed the first human they came upon and with Peter on one shoulder, and the human on the other ran into the forest as fast as a thought. She slammed the human down and bit into her throat, released her from her teeth and shoved Peter's face into the thumping blood flow. She then bit into the other side of the womans throat and together they drank her dry. Peter looked at Char and she still had completely black eyes, she slammed him against the closest tree a bit my mark covering all previous traces of another vampires touch to her mate. Once she released her venom inside wound, he said he lost it to and turned Char around and took her from behind while his teeth dug deep into her neck. When he finally released his venom they both released with roars of satisfaction.

After coming out of their 'feral' phase they both licked each other down with the others venom to spread their scent onto the other. When they were finished they both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and had a good laugh at their inner vamps. Later they learned through a small coven in New Orleans that, that whole episode was their beasts claiming the other as their mate. Char went crazy because she could smell the other woman on her mate and thats why she lost it first. She made him feed to help get rid of the nomads scent. They also learned that if you don't mate or haven't had sex within 48 hours your completely open to other vamps taking a claim on you.

Herein lies my problem. Alice and I only half way completed our mateing bonds. So are we still both open to others, or since she is still living, are we considered mated. I always felt closer to her than her to me. But since I've been away from her a few days I think we aren't truly mated. I can't feel her like i use to could. I know nothing is wrong with her or she would have called, but I just feel like we aren't ment to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N don't be discouraged they will meet soon. Unbeknownst to Jasper, but he is about to get a wiff of our girl. Next chapter they will meet face to face. Rape will be implied in this chapter as well as the human sex slave industry. **

SM owns all of Twilight and its charcters.

BPOV

I've been here for the past month and already have an uptown job at the Bellagio. After getting a couple thousand dollars for my first dance with Doll, the concierge asked me for my number. It only took three jobs for them to hire me on as a full time employee. Of course I had to sign all the paperwork that comes along with stripping at such a nice establishment. But I can deal with their terms. Which basically says panties will stayed on at all times, and I will have no sex with any type of customer or their guest. Easy enough for me. I am still a virgin and that is one thing I don't plan on selling.

Lolli still hasn't been able to find anything as of yet, but she will. Shes a beautiful girl and talented. And even if she doesn't I'm making more than enough for us to live on right now. She can pay a couple months rent when she starts working till then she doesn't have to worry about it. She is after all my girl, and I take care of whats mine. I don't discard it like yesterdays trash.

The only thing that is pissing me off right now is V. And we both know why. She is such a dreadful bitch. I'm so glad she doesn't know where I'm working, or she would be trying to take all of my money. Most of the time I deposit it before I make my way home with only a couple hundred to my name. But she says she deserves it since I took what was hers. I get it, really, I do. I took her mate for my life. Now she needs someway to take care of herself. How the hell I never put together that V stood for Victoria I will never ever know.

I settle in and wait for the bitch to come to my door now. It never takes her long to show up for some cash when I get home. I try to act more pissed about it than I actually am, just so she thinks it hurts me for her to take what money is mine. She is such a damned idiot. And just like clockwork I hear the door opening.

"Well, well, well. Vickie of course told me you where here and waiting for me. I just didn't actually believe it. She said she didn't need your money today, only your services required." Laurent says in such a creepy tone I shiver involuntarily.

I almost try to make a run for it, but quickly decide that it won't work, and will probably one make the whole situation worse that it already is.

"Oh don't worry, Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. Well today at least. We will start by seeing how much work you will need. Now strip."

"Uh, I..I um..I don't have any music."

"Oh now, Bella, who needs music to take off their clothes. No need to make it sexy for now, I just need to see what kind of wares I will be selling."

"But thats not the agreement!" I yell at him. There is no way I'm doing this. They will have to damn well kill me first.

That gleam in his eye tells me he would just as soon as do that to. "Well, since you won't comply with orders." He lifts one corner of his cheek up in a lear.

The next thing I know there is a draft and I can feel the air circulating in the room around my naked nipples and torso.

"Hmm, not so bad for a human, Bel-la." he stretches out my name making me more nervous somehow.

"I don't do this, Laurent. I make more than enough money dancing. If Vickie needs more I can get another job or something. I won't do this though!" I argue with him. I refuse to cover myself from him. Him and the upper half of vegas has already seen most of what i had, no need to gain modesty to let him enjoy my suffering now.

"I don't know, Bella. I know we already drained your account today. You do realize trying to hide anything from a vampire is pointless do you not. What did you think was going to happen when she finally found your stash, hmm?"

"Why are you even here. Shouldn't you be in Alaska with your mate? You know she will be pissed if you fall off the animal wagon when you return with red eyes, do you not? Not that she wouldn't forgive you, but still how can you anger your mate that way?" I am trying anything to keep him from killing me or whatever he plans to do to me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bella. As usual you humans have it all wrong." he laughs at me. "Have you ever heard of a little thing called the human sex slave industry? Now your a smart girl and all so why don't you tell me why they don't just call it the sex slave industry? Do you think there is a cow sex slave industry somewhere, hmm. Yeah I don't know, have you figured it out yet?"

".God!" please don't tell me thats true! "Your kidding right? That can't possibly be true can it? No. Just No. I thought humans couldn't withstand intimate contact with your kind. Oh, no. Oh God!"

"Pray all you want to dear child but I can smell your innocense from here and it is intoxicating. And yes it is true more times than not the human will die from sexual contact from vampires. If not from the act then from a bite when orgasming. Its so intoxicating, feeling warm blood pour down your throat right when you cum. It really is one of our most basic pleasures. Tell me Isabella, why did you think we were all so beautiful to the human eye. We certainly don't need it to capture you. I can see in your eyes you have already figured it out. Now do you come willingly or do I need to take you by force. Either way is acceptable. You will only have Vickie and I to contend with for a day before you are sent off. So which will it be?"

JPOV

I have come to many realizations since staying with Peter and Char. One being I am a vampire, and unless I do not want this life any longer I will be drinking blood for the rest of my existence. Two if I'm not willing to take a human life I should just go ahead and relieve this world of my presence. Obviously God put me here to do a job and if I am unwilling to do it, i should leave. Animal blood is not healthy for my kind. It confuses you, and dampens your inner vampire to nothing, to a point of not even being able to take care of yourself. The first couple of weeks I was here Char was handing my ass to me in hand to hand combat. I just can't bring myself to see how big of a pussy the God of War has been brought down to. But after weeks and weeks of filling myself with the oh so nutrious goodness of human I am back up to par. And even the captain can't cover me. And thats not even talking about the God Of War, thats just my basic self.

I think I do have an idea where the scubbus tales come from now though. I stopped feeding off humans for Alice, and because I hated feeling humans emotions when they died. All the sadness, happiness, hate, love, determenation, and then acceptance. It was like a emotional roller coaster. But after my time in the Bellagio, I remembered how controled I could be if I wasn't half starved and crazy. Now when I get hungry, I go find the dregs of society while they are blissed out on some drug, I puncture their neck with a nail and drink. This way I leave no bite marks for evidence, plus they still get to live and I can knock them out with lethargy while I'm drinking from them. Its a win, win situation for me.

I get a head start from Peter and Char, they still have bodies to dispose of, and I don't have to take the pains to do that any longer. When I get back to the house I load the few things we have packed for our trip to the Bellagio. Peter says they're going to be a few nomads we know passing through there soon. Apperently I won't believe who we will see. I'm anxious and the little shit won't tell us anything other than that. Soon they are jumping into the Black F-250 with me. So I head off to Vegas once again.

XXXXXXXXX

After we arrive I call the conceirge I spoke with once before to see if he could get ahold of some entertainment for me, while Peter and Char are doing thier thing. He tells me I truly missed out cause their star girl hasn't shown up to work just yet. I tell him thats okay just to send Doll back up here, I liked her well enough last time, and thinkshe will do just fine for tonight to.

Unfortunately she isn't here tonight, but he does inform me he has a brand new girl starting out tonight, and her name is LolliePops. I am disappointed but think what the hell, she couldn't be worse than some I've had so he says he will send her up promptly and did I need anything else. After squaring that buisness away, I jump into a quick hot shower and wash the travel off me.

As soon as I come out of the bathroom I can smell her at the door. She smells familiar, yet so different. I can't wait to see what she smells like closer up so I can see whos scent she carries with her. Because it is obviously not hers alone. I open the door and take a whiff and it is so devine, if whoever carries that smell was here they would certainly be a little low on iron tomorrow. Its smells like strawberries and fresh cream, like my momma use to make me. I think I am going to have to come up with a way to ask or follow her home tonight, because there is no way around it, I will have that innocent blood.

I don't even try to persuade her to have sex with me I just want her to hurry the fuck up so I can see where she calls home and who is rubbing their scent all over her. She finishes and I give her a 2500 dollar tip just hoping she will get her ass back home sooner.

When at last she finally leave Bellagio I follow her quietly. I know I'm in someone elses territory, but right now I could give a fuck less. Let them try me now, when I'm oh so close to that scent. I would have them in ashes before they could attempt to harm me. I know whats coming, the Major. And he won't have to wait any longer because now that I'm on an actual diet my body needs, I give over to him much easier. I know he will take care of me, no matter the costs.


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns all of twilight.

JPOV

I understand now why the Major came out when he did. Upon realizing that another vampire had what I now considered mine it was inevitable. I followed the girl back to her apartment only to find two lingering vampire scents one was attached to the entire building. My inner Major roared to life "MINE". So I followed the most recent scent to the basement. Unfortunatly, the scents were long gone.

Just when I reached for the phone to my call Mr. Know-it-all Captain. My phone rang, "REPORT!"

"Come on back, Major, shits hit the fan. I know where we gotta go from here, but first you got to have some time to cool off." Fucker better be glad he isn't close to me right now or he'd be coughing up his own dick.

"Major, we can't go half cocked or that blood will never be yours. Now come on back to the suite we got some things to take care of first."

I jumped on rooftops as far as I could and then slinked through the shadows like a lion aiming for their kill. Because right now I was the lion and someone had taken my kill, my blood, all of it was MINE.

I walk my an alley and hear the thumping of 3 hearts. I hear the struggling going on, so I have to investigate. There are two men trying to rape a young girl. And if nothing else I am a gentleman. I quickly rip them off of her one at a time and send her down towards the road. The men are trying to get up from being smashed into a brick wall. I don't mind I can wait for them.

"So, you like to see someone weaker struggle do ya'?" I ask them.

"And what do you think you're going to do about it. Think you can take us both?" The older man said.

"Johnny, lets just get the fuck outta here. No need to go fighting with anyone. I don't want no trouble. Just go on somewhere else." the younger man spit and sputtered out.

"No the time for being feeling remorse for what you tried to do won't get you anywhere. Did you think you would never have to answer for taking a girl that way? Now you will pay for acting in such a reprehensible way." I tell them.

I snap the young mans neck and make quick work of him. At least he did feel remorse, unlike this asshole in front of me. I drop the young boy and stalk after the large man. He is going to make a run for it. I think I will let him. He takes off to my right and I just stand there and watch him as he goes. I jog behind him just staying close enough to him that he knows I'm still behind him, but letting him think he is almost free. When he gets closer to a stranded street I grab him by the hair and hear his scream. I drag him down a side street where I can't smell another human, and toss him to the ground. He gets up and pulls a knife from his pocket and I stand there and let him come to me.

He rushes towards me, I let him do as he wishes, just this once. He pushes me against the wall and puts the knife to my neck. "Oh, no, please, stop." I say in a dead voice.

"Oh I'll stop when your dead," he sneers at me.

He presses the knife to my throat and tries to cut across my stone skin. When his blade breaks he immediately backs up and tries to run again. I don't let him, his blood is pumping at such a fast rate I know his adrenaline will taste good. So I sink my teeth into him and feel his blood feed me. I dispose of his body and return to do the same with his friend.

My Major has cooled off since being feed. But he still wants the woman. So I return to my suite to find out what we must do.

BPOV

Laurent took me to my room and went through my closet until he picked out an outfit he thought was fitting. I ended up with some short shorts, my red thigh high boots, and a black corset type top. I don't want to do this, however, I know that there is abso-fucking-lutely nothing I can do to stop a vampire. It would be like pitting a baby against a sumo wrestler. I would be squished if I so much as make a wrong move. I don't know if that would be better at this moment or not though. I won't encourage them to kill me though, as even slaves have hope. Or at least I am hoping they do.

V is waiting in my camaro when we get to the basement, and Laurent shoves me in the back seat. She drives to she gets to the warehouse district and parks in front of the worst looking place there. They pull me in between them and head inside. We are then directed towards a room off to the side. The inside looks like it was done up for kings and queens. I immediately know they were telling me the truth about selling me. I was holding out hope that they weren't but I should have known my luck wouldn't run that good. Inside the room they place a metal collar around my neck with a chain hanging about 10 feet behind me.

V cackles like a crazy bitch, "I wanted to get revenge on those Cullens, but I never thought it an actual possibility! Now you will suffer a horrendous death wherever you turn. Did Laurent tell you of the pain a male of our kind will put you in with that first thrust? Did he tell you that male vampires are so much larger than humans that sometimes they will actually tear your insides if they get to rough."

Oh. Shit. I don't know what to do, that is to much information for my little brain to comprehend. I can't move a singe muscle. My body can't physically handle this information. I am slumping to the floor and blackness takes over.

I awaken to hear laughs, and shouts, and money bids. V and Laurent are grabbing my arms hauling my ass upwards. They tell me to do as they say or they will return to my fathers house and give him a torturous death. I nod my head, still feeling more than a little wooziness. V is grinning like a fool and says we need to get ready, and she does expect me to put on a show for all those here. I nod my head, because as awful as all this is, I would never put my father in danger.

I am taken to a round room with one-way glass. I couldn't see anyone. There is a round rotating table in the middle. V holds the chain that is locked onto my collar. She unlocks it the chain and tells me to get on the stage and I better dance my heart out or she would return for my father. Nine Inch Nails "Closer" came on and I did what my body was trained to do, but I felt dead inside, knowing what was coming at the end of this day.

JPOV

I was meet with Peter and Char coming towards me about half way back to my suite. "Jasper, there is no more time. Do you have your self under control enough to go on a mission? Your gonna pissed to the max, and I can't have you going off till its time." Peter warns me

"Just spit it out, Peter. I'm in no mood for your half-fucked answers today!"

"Okay, just remember to keep your cool until you know with out a doubt that its time."

"Could you be any more cryptic you shit?" If he isn't careful the Major will return and hand him his ass.

"Alright, just remember, there will be a moment when its time. Do not act before then or it will all go south for us. Now lets move." Peter says.

We run as fast as we can while in the midst of the humans and when we get past them we take off in a blurr. We come to a stop in front of an old warehouse, I can smell around 15 vampires, and about 30 humans.

We are stopped at the door by Felix of the Volturi. "So I see you aren't to good to participate. Did you leave the Cullens behind. I know Carlisle would ever condone such as this," he laughs out.

"I am no longer part of the Cullen Coven. I wasn't truly part of theirs anyways, being I have my own coven to lead. I was just there for companionship."

"Hmm, so you never mated. Interesting. Perhaps you will find something to your liking to play with tonight." Felix leads us to a room with a one-way mirror it has lush seating and a bottle of whiskey,"Use the phone to place bids. You will be able to hear the annoucer from this speaker over here to hear others bids. If you win a bid, I will be by to pick up your money, and deliever you your goods. Sound good to you."

"Yes, we will be needing another glass for my brothers mate here. And yes that sounds just fine." I sit down in the red velvet chair that looks like it could swallow me whole from the amount of stuffing it has in it.

It isn't long before our lights dim and the lights on the other side of the glass are raised. A handsome man stands on a rotating table. A vampiress is holding a chain conected to his collar and she walks around with him as he spins.

She tells him various things to do, "Raise your arms, get into your submissive pose, do you want to get me off..Answer your Mistress..Now open your mouth and show me how large of a cock could be stuffed in there..." She goes on and on and I hear bids coming in behind me from the speakers.

"What. The. Fuck. Captain!" I growl out at Peter.

"Just remember there are alot of other vamps here,and you have to keep your cool, or you will lose what means the most to those around you." Peters cryptic shit again.

Various men and women are paraded through, most bids going well into the hundred thousands. I am so pissed off. I am a vampire for God's sake, not some asshole who has to pay for a meal and a fuck. What the fuck is wrong with these vampires.

"They don't want to train humans, they feel it is beneath them, Sir. So they come here to buy whatever they like and keep them to play with until they turn them or fuck them to death." Peter knows the Major is getting pissed. Its one thing to play with your food before it dies, quiet another to torture it for months on end.

"Now I know some of you have been waiting all evening on our last showcase. I can assure you she is totally worth every thousand you will spend. She is one of the few who still has her innocence in tact. She hasn't been trained but there is no doubt you will be able to contain anything you desire from her. The only stipulation is you must sign a contract that she will never be changed. She is for pure pleasure only. If you change her you will be hunted by the Volturi and die a torturous death. There will be no negotiation on this part. Now without further ado lets welcome the star of our show." The voice says through the speaker.

Music flows from behind me, and the lights that were previously lit during the last speech are dimmed slowly. The most beautiful woman with waist length hair is in front of me. She begins to strip slowly. I have yet to see anything but her backside, and I almost want to bid to get her the fuck out of here and with me for eternity. She is totally fuck hot. Her hourglass shape is smooth with only a few scars here and there. And as she grinds agianst a pole that has been brought in just for her, I finally see her face. I am instantly in Major mode.

"Major, lets buy her. That will be the best way to get her out of here without damaging either her or one of us. So just make a bid, and lets get the fuck outta here before her Masters know who has gained control of her.

I pick up the phone, "One million." I try my best not to let lose my anger into this God forsaken place. Else everyone will know I am not there average bidder.

The speakers sound, "We have one and a half million."

I pick up the phone and let a little anger leak out at having been out bid. "Five Million, and I want her delivered RIght Now!"

"We have five million, any other bids before she is delivered? Going once, Going twice, and Sold!"

The lights start to brighten, and there is a knock at the door. I am immediately opening the door and asking which payment is perferred a cashiers check or my black sky is the limit card. I stick my card into his hand and grab the girl and slam the door shut in his face once again.

"How the hell did you end up here?" I am in her face picking up her arms and legs inspecting her for harm.

"Like you give a fuck, Jasper. Lets just get the hell outta here before V comes back and decides she doesn't want to sell me after all!"

"Who is V? And like asked before what the hell are you doing here?" I was already pissed that she was here in the first place, now she won't give me a straight answer.

"You should already know, Jasper. You are the one after all that said mates always avenge their partners. I know he got bored of me, but did Assward have to leave her to come after me!" She slowly got louder as she spoke. I think she was on the verge of hysterical, because her emotions were slowly starting to put off shock.

"Your okay, Isabella. We will get you out of here. Just deep breaths. There you go and slowly let it out. Now again, and slowly again. Now you okay?" She slowly nods her head, "Peter, I will go out first, she will walk directly behind me, you and Char will bring up the rear. Understood?" I bark out at him.

"Yes, sir."

I grab Isabella's chain and apolagize as I yank her forwards out the door and behind me. At the exit I find there are only five vampires now here. Everyone else has left taking their new pets with them. Just a few remained to close up shop.

"NO!" I her a femine roar close to the back of the group of my peers.

I turn and sneer at the five standing to my side. "You have a problem?"

"You can't have her! She was suppose to endure torture and pain, before her end, not some prissy ass Cullen who doesn't know where his dick goes!" She grounds out.

I feel the blackness take over my eyes, and I just let go, my inner self.. aka God of War is pissed and she has rattled his cage. " You will be the one to die today, Victoria!" I hiss out.

I'm in front of her in no time, teeth bared, knees bent into a crouch, and venom leaking out of my mouth down my chin and neck. I dance around her enjoying her emotions. She believes she can take me. I send her a dose of fear and watch her eyes widen at my gift. I am growing bored though because she has yet to strike. So I do the one thing I know will make her try to take advantage. I take my eyes off of her to check on, Isabella. She is fine Peter has already dispatched one vampire and is working on another, Char is tearing the arms off of her opponent.

As I watch Char get ready to set various parts and pieces on fire, Victoria lunges at me. I grab her throat and slam her body agianst the warehouse walls. She claws at my face and harms trying to release herself from my hold. I lift my lips into a scowling grin and laugh at her meger attempts. "You dare to fight the God of War?"

"I..I'm.. I didn't realize..I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were. I won't attack you again. I just didn't know. I thought.." Vickie studdered out trying to save her pathetic excuse of a life.

"Did you think I would hear your pleas for mercy?" I bite into her cheek and release my venom so she starts to burn, " Of course I will hear them," I sneer, "I will also hear your screams of agony and death."

"Isabella!" I bark out at her, " What is to be done, you are the one she wronged, how would you like me to proceed?"

**A/N: Sorry about the mistakes. I know it hasn't been proofed or anything, just wanted to get it up. If anyone knows of someone who would like to beta this story let me know. I don't care if you are approved for the site, I will gladly email it to you to proof if you are willing to help me work on my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns all twilight, I just want to add some smut, dirty language, and a bad ass Major.**

BPOV

"UNG" I think I just creamed my panties a little bit. I get to decide what becomes of V. Now if you had asked me something like this a year ago, I would have shut down, and wouldn't know what to do. But now, yes, now I want her to suffer, because she obviously wanted me to die an agonizing slow death. Now she gets one. Hmm. I guess dreams to come true.

I take a step towards, Jasper when Peter is suddenly in front of me blocking my path. Hell I thought these two were on our side. I start backing away from him, more than a little scared. The next thing I know, Jasper has a bodyless head in one hand and has Peter by the throat in the air. I whimper a little cause I don't know what the fuck is going on now, and more than a bit confused. Jasper tosses him away like a bag of trash. He immediately throws his arm over my neck and pulls me into his side.

"Now, darlin', what would you have me do to this problem of yours." Jasper grins into my hair.

I can't help but to breath deeply and smell him. Its intoxicating, and I feel like I'm being dazzled just by his scent. I pull away and give him a sad smile. "Well it looks like there isn't much me can do now."

"Oh my darlin' how wrong you are. Just stand right here and watch this." He holds her head and body together and starts licking around the wound. My eyes feel like they are about to pop out of my head at any moment, cause realisically I knew vampires could be put back together, but its a whole other ball game when you see it happening.

"Now do you remember what she had in store for you darlin'?" Jaspers completly dark eyes pull me in and I feel like getting lost in those dark orbes. "We could return the favor, or what do you think we should do, to teach her we don't fuck with whats mine? Hmm."

Que instantly wet panties again folks, cause he is sexy as hell, letting me do as I want with the bitch who has tormented me for weeks on end. I briefly wonder what he thinks I will do and if he will at all be shocked I am not the little girl he remembers. But quickly don't care I just want her to beg for my forgivness. I want to see her venom leaking all over the ground, and as I remember her threats towards the only parent that ever loved me, I let a dark rage consume my every thought. I looked at her and licked my lips, and saw Jasper in the corner of my eye grinning the largest evil smile I have ever in my life seen.

"Hmm. Vickie, what was it you said was going to happen to me. Oh, yes I remember, that some vampire man was going to fuck me to death. Well I don't suppose Japser would want you. I though vampires were suppose to be beautiful, didn't something go wrong during your transformation, V?" I can't help but laugh, because me, little human self gets to decide the big bad vampires fate. Oh how someone had finally grinned down on me.

"Oh Jasper, I'm not so good with torture as I've never had the chance, but what do ya say we, burn her arms from elbow down first while she watches. Uh, and then we can take her legs from knees down. Oh and I do hate that tragic red hair, what about we chop it off to it a cut something like your friend over their." I grinned at him.

"Umm. That does sound like a good start. How about we leave one whole leg and take the other all the way off so she can't walk on nubs though." He was a man after my own heart.

"oh, oh!" Can i lite it! "PLEASE!" I jump up and down.

"Sure, darlin' you can do what ever you want. I would however like to take her back home with us, no need for a human happening by to have to die tonight. Peter, you take this half." he ripped her head from her body and gave the body to Peter, "Char you take this, and threw the head to her. Now jump on darlin'!" He bent at the knees so I could jump on his back.

I had wrapped my arms and legs around his torso, and sunk my face into the back of his neck. I don't know how long we had been traveling, but I figured by vampire standards we weren't in Nevada any longer. It never occured to me that maybe, Jasper would make me stay with him. I started worrying that since he was there at that dispicable place that probably ment that he was actually there to buy someone. My breath picks up and I am now starting to worry. I feel Jaspers artificial calm float down on me, and it isn't long till I am so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. Vickie, and Laurent had made me dance to every song they had in the damn place, before they finally decided on the second one we had been through.

I opened my eyes to a dark blue room, and snuggled further into the deep fluff of a mattress. It was then I remembered the last two days. I jumped up from the bed throwing the covers and making sure I was still dressed.

"It's alright, darlin' I gotcha." A deep male voice crooned from somewhere behind me. As fast as I could I spun around to see Jasper sitting on a chair not to far from the bed on the opposite side of where I was sleeping. "I ain't gonna let no harm come to ya so long as ya stay 'ere with me.

"I don't know if that is suppose to make me feel better or not. It really don't though. You bought me Jasper, I still haven't come to terms with that just yet."

"Yeah, well you should be glad it was me and not some of the others in there Isabella. I know you are probably pissed at me, and for pushing your mate away from you I can understand that. But for now you are going to have to deal with me until I can be sure the Volturi aren't interested in you." He said seriously.

"Now if you are ready we can begin with Victoria, " with that he stood up and headed towards the door. "I will have char bring you some fresh clothes."

"Uh, yeah, Jasper listen I'm going to need a little more than that. I need something to eat, a bathroom, and a shower wouldn't hurt either." I told him.

"Well, I can't believe it, little Isabella Swan putting her foot down, and actually asking for something she wants. Who would ever believe that. The stuborness and attitude coming off of you. Edward wouldn't know how to deal with you I'm afraid." He laughed.

"Listen here you, Fucker! I am not Isabella, I am Sugar, and I don't apperciate your attitude towards me at all. You might have known me before, but now I have grown, and will not tolerate your disrespect, and I don't give a flying fuck who or WHAT you are!" He doesn't know me, and what I've been through. I don't care if he plans to drain me dry, I will not put up with shit! "And as far as, Edward goes, he can jump into a burning pile of shit!"

"I'm sorry. I can see your clearly different on the inside. I should have known by your actions last night, but its hard to see remember what all goes on when I let my demon go. I didn't mean to offend you, I'll send Char up to help you with whatever you need."

Char came up and introduced herself, and helped me find the bathroom and brought me some of her shampoo and conditioner. I stood under the hot spray, and appreciated my muscles slowly relaxing. After standing there for about a half hour, I got dressed and borrowed Char's dryer and various other things to make myself presentable. I head down the stairs and see if I can find anyone. Vickies' head is laying next to the wall beside the stairs and I can't help put kick it.

"Ow, fuck-it-all-to-hell-and-back!" I yell out in pain hopping on one foot holding the other in my hand. Damn I didn't think her head would be that heavy. I'm lucky I didn't break a toe!

"Hahahaha" Char laughs at me. "Why did you do that for, I thought you knew all about vampires, and you still choose to kick one!"

"Well, I didn't think one little head would hurt all that much. Yeah, guess that shit don't work. Next time i'll just pick it up and throw it, sound ok to you?" I grind out. My toe still fucking hurts, but shes right I'm a idiot. Of course her head would feel like kicking a cast iron statue.

"Come on, Sugar. I got you some bacon and eggs made. It was the only thing I could find at the neighbors that would be suitable for breakfast." She picks me up and sets me back down at the kitchen table.

"You stole your neighbors food," I snort out and laugh.

"Well, yes, I didn't have any, and we are quiet a ways off from a store anywhere. And we had forgotten humans need to eat every few hours, so I thought it would be easier to just take theirs and leave some moeny in their cookie jar. That way, I'm not technically stealing, and you have something to eat this morning." Char said with reasoning.

"Tell me something Char. This cookie jar, did it, uh, have cookies in it?" I try to ask with out laughing.

"Well, Duh. Where else would they keep their cookies?" she asked like it was the stupidest question in the world.

"Hahahaha, hehehehe, she put, hahaha, she put money in their, hehehehe, cookie jar! Oh, my stomach hurts. Just asking but how much money did you put in the cookie jar." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Well I thought that is where humans put their money. Its what they did on t.v. last time we had one. And I do hope I left enough. I put $300 in there. You think that will cover it?" Char cocked her head to the side like I was the stupid one.

"Yeah they did, like 100 years ago. Just imagine, some kid going to school all day, hehehe, and coming home just wanting a little snack, hahaha they reach into the cookie jar and pull out a large wad of cash that'd equal some humans whole paycheck." Om my gosh that is going to be the funniest shit ever.

I swear I was about to roll on the floor just thinking bout some 6 year old kids lighting up thinking he had hit the lottery. It didn't help that Peter kept telling Jasper to feed that shit back into me, cause I looked funy as hell laughing like I was.

"So, Sugar, what ya wanna do first?" Jasper asks me.

"Well I'd just like to go ahead and deal with V if thats good with you guys?"

"Sure, Sugar, sounds good to us. I'd like to get her out of my house anyways." Char said.

"Sounds good, lets roll." Peter tried to be up with the times, but he just wasn't very good at it.

Jasper grabbed her larger pieces and Peter the arm, leg, and head. They headed out the back door in the kitchen. Char gathered a few branches, and limbs and started us a fire. I asked Jasper if he would rip off er other leg so she couldn't go anywhere, and attach her head cause I would really like to speak to her one more time. He does just that plus goes ahead and rips off her other arm as well so she can't hit me no matter how close I get.

I ask her how she is feeling today. She did nothing but sit there and growl. "Huh," I smirk at her. "Well did you get as much money as you were expecting. Did Jasper pay well for me? He still hasn't told me how much I'm worth to him."

"Of course I got what I was wanting from you. You stand there and look down upon, ME. Well after you find out how much your dear, Jasper paid for you, you will find that he won't just let you go. He did pay for your sorry ass after all. And what man has ever paid for ass and then not followed through with it." V cackled at me.

"He paid.." Sizzle, Crack, Pop...

**Thank You for Reviewing!**

**To those who haven't pushed that button located at the bottom middle page:**

**Please review for is my first story and I would really love to know what you all think of it. I won't know unless you tell me, and therefor can not improve as a writer. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is full of LIMES. If you don't like don't read and I will clearly mark when the lemons start and end. Normally I won't do this b/c it is rated M for a reason. The only time I will do this if there is something out of the norm for these type stories. ****And this chapter does contain blood play.**

**Jasper & Bella will be back in the next chapter. This one has some important info on mating though so don't skip over it or you might become lost later on in the story.**

SM owns all of Twilight. Sure do wish it was me though!

APOV-about a month after the family has dissolved.

"Well SHIT! Shit, shit, shit, and damn it all to hell! What the fuck is wrong with you. You want to fuck with me fine, but you don't have to go all primal on my ass now do you?" I scream at the red eyed, brown haired man.

He is about a foot taller than me, the deepest red eyes I've ever seen, and brown hair down to his chin. His chest is broad and firm, and he narrows at the hips. He has the worst looking ensemble ever seen. He just won't do at all if that is the best he can dress himself.

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck! Why does this shit always happen to me. I can't just have a normal existance can I? Well fuck no, that is just to damn much to ask. I gotta go and bite probably the only bitch within 500 miles of here. Fuckity fuck!" He growls out at me.

"Now listen here you asshole. Did I ask you to bite me? Hmm. Did I. You do know who my mate is don't you?" I snear at him.

"Sweetie, if you had a mate I wouldn't have bitten you! I physcially wouldn't have been able to. For one, a mate never leaves the other without scenting them throughly. For two, it just doesn't happen that way!" He snears right back.

"Oh, no, really you believe in that shit do you? Well I may well be a vampire but it doesn't mean I have to give into my inner beast and bite someone now does it. For your information, the only reason I didn't bite my mate back was because it is udder bullshit! And he had so many damn scars I couldn't in good concious give him another. He had enough of that shit with Maria being his sire!" I don't think I can get much more pissed off than I am right now. But Lord help me, he grates on my nerves for some reason.

"Ja..Jas...Jasp...FUCK!" He roars and birds that are miles away are suddenly flying the coop. The forest is upbelieveably quiet now. Not even a cricket or rustle leaf wispers.

"UmmHmm!" I half smile at him. "Jas-per..now say it with me..Jasper! Not a hard name now is it, or as I like to call him MATE!"

"Shit, why did I come here. Why does the universe hate me so damn fucking much? What in the hell did I ever do to deserve my fate? Someone please fucking tell me!" he gets louder as he speaks to himself.

"Take it you know my GOD OF WAR?" I laugh at his pathetic ass.

"Why yes ma'am, I surely do. Ya see this mark" he points to his neck, "and these?" he rips his shirt off, "Thats all your God of War's bites. He liked to keep us well under control. And now after finally getting away from that hell hole I gotta deal with the mutherfuckin god of war again? How do I get myself into this shit?"

***LEMON**

Somewhere during his speech I lost total normal thoughts. It was probably when he ripped his shirt off his sculpted chest. I keep trying to hold my inner beast back, but somehow I just know that their is no way I am going to be able to control her now.

And I'm correct in my assumption because, the next thing I know, I feel my eyes do something they never had previously and I pounce on the man standing in front of me. I could care less about any other thing in this world at the moment. I don't even know how I did it cause one moment I'm stressing over eyes and assumptions the next I am behind him biting into his the muscle just above his collar bone and close to his neck. I feel my venom seeking out his torn flesh. It feels like it is a part of me swimming inside of him. Burning him right were I put it. The next moment I am for all intents and purposes leaned over my half drained kill with my naked ass in the air and the totally sexy man is behind me plowing in to my over heated center.

He slams into me hard and fast while reaching around me pinching and pulling at my nipples. He then grabs my hair to pull my back into him and bites down into my diamond hard flesh again on the other side of his previous bite. I feel his venom burning, setting me on fire, all the while the tightness in my stomach is aching to release its hold on me. I can't stand it, its all just to much. His hands let go of my hair and one finds my nipple and the other finds my swollen clit and at the same exact moment as I think I just can't take another thrust he bends with me and we are both now hovering over the moose, and he releases another load of venom into my neck at the same time pulling on both my nipple and clit. I can't do anything but roar out my release, because never in my 76 years, have I ever felt quiet like this. He slowly stops pulling, and biting and pinching all the while thrusting just as hard if not harder while I'm coming down off my high. I can't help to make him feel just as good as he did me. So I reach beneath me and squeeze his balls as I angle my ass just right for him to go in as deep as he possibly can. And with the next thrust into me I feel his cum start spurting out of him. He quickly pulls out and shoots what cum he has left onto my back and starts rubbing it in. And it smells, and feels so good, there is no way I'm ever going to let him stop. He is mine, and I am his. And thats the only thing I can think of as we turn to cuddle into each other and I kiss his smooth lips.

***LEMON END**

GPOV

Damn she is so tiny, I can't help but tuck her in closer to my side as we lay here. She is so damn little I know I'm going to be in a world of hurt. Cause i already feel like I gotta protect her. And her being so little just makes me want to take even more care with her. I can't wait to see the world with her by my side. I just know its going to be unlike my last 50 years of traveling. Cause I know without a doubt I haven't truly ever seen anything till now. And I know once we get anywhere together its going to have a new meaning now.

I pull her up with me as i stand and kiss her cherub lips again, while asking, "Where is your pack, sweetie, and I'll get you some clothes?"

"My pack? I don't have a pack." she still sounds a little out of it, and I can't help but think after all that fucking shes gotta be more than a little hungry especially since she was so hungry before she was actually trying to drain this nasty smelling animal.

"Thats okay, sweetie, here put on my shirt and we will go grab you something to munch on." She still seems like she is lost and confused. So I pull her arms through the large shirt and think if I put my belt on her it could almost pass for a dress on the little thing.

While she sits there I pull out my backpack and find my extra pair of jeans. I slip them on quickly and pick up the little cherub and start towards town. She puts her nose in my chest and breathes as deeply as she can, all the while trying to literally climb right inside me. She must not know that she already is. But like her I can't stop sniffing her just to make sure shes really there. I probably look more than a little crazy holding this half pint bridal style while she takes in large gulps of air and me doing the same thing to her short spikey hair.

I quickly move towards the bar I was at earlier and grab the first drunken male I see. I pull him into an alley with us and promptly snap his neck and bring it over to her mouth. She is so weak right now, and no mate of mine will be weak. It will endanger her to much to be without strength while so many others have it.

She instantly stiffens in my arms and I can hear the mans beating heart giving out and hate to waste him. I shift her in my arms and bring my teeth down to bite into his neck so the blood will come up to meet her. I offer his neck back to her and she is completely still, not even breathing. Which isn't nessisarily a bad thing, its just normally a habit we are in. I don't understand why she won't eat. The poor thing has dark purple under her eyes and still she refuses to eat. I just don't know what to do. So I pull as much blood as possible into my mouth, and lean over her still form. Kissing her lips I wait until she has opened for me and I spit it into her mouth.

First she coughs and gags like the taste is going to kill her and then she starts trying to get away from me. But shes just a little thing and I pull more blood just like I did and literally spit it inside her mouth whens she inhales from gaging. That is enough to darken her eyes and immediately she is grasping the mans throat with her own mouth. I can hear the deep pulls shes taking like it will never be enough. I gently set her down and be sure she doesn't break contact with the helpless man while she feeds. I must get her something else. Clearly the Major has done a piss poor job of feeding my mate. And for that he will pay! Claiming to be her mate, he should know better than anyone what is and what isn't. I briefly wonder if he is the sick fucker that taught her to feed off animals. If he is, he will die for it. Clearly it only sustains you and not even enough to protect yourself.

I run across the rooftops and find deserted looking warehouse and while the humans here don't smell nearly as good, they will fulfill their purpose. I grab the closest one to me that can't be seen by the others lurking around and head back towards my mate. I don't break this ones neck as i don't know if she is ready and I don't want her to have to do so much sucking. It is so much better when they fight and pump that delicous taste right into your mouth with no effort on your part.

She smells the air around her as I make my way back. I smell enough like her now, there is no danger in her thinking I am going to attack her lunch. She lets out a low growl when she sees the human woman wriggling in my arms. She shakes her head like she is locked up inside herself and I understand. Truly I do. When you go on hunts most times you tend to let your inner beast take over and your instincts will take care of you on all levels, but I am thinking she hasn't had enough experience to know what is going on. So I hold him out to her. As she makes her way towards me I slice the side of her neck and watch the blood rush over my thumb. She pulls my hand away and starts at my wrists and moves her tounge all the way up my thumb, before finally capturing it inside her warm mouth and sucking on it.

***LEMON WITH BLOOD PLAY Start**

I groan as she releases it with a pop. She takes the woman from me and lays her on the ground. And as she gets down on her knees to finally drink she smirks at me over her shoulder and the view is so overwhelming I almost loose control. Her pink pussy is angled for me to see since my shirt has ridden up past her ass several inches. I can hear her throat pushing down the hot liquid.

I get beside her and bit into the other side of the womans neck, filling my mouth once again with blood. She thinks I am taking it for a drink. But I move in behind her and let the warm blood travel across her backside. It takes so many different directions over her ass, down her clit, over her hip bone. And I can tell she is reveling in the warmth the blood has brought her. I quickly begin to lap at all angles trying my hardest to not miss a drop. The contrasting cold from my tounge and heat from the blood is quickly bringing my mate to want a release. I know however it just isn't enough for my girl, so I plunge two fingers into her tight wet center and angle them towards her front. When my fingers feel that walnut sized knot, I press and tap at unsteady intervals, and right before I know she is about to cum all over my fingers I bite her clit while pushing the last half inch of my fingers into her. She growls out her release all the while never spilling a single drop of blood.

**END LEMON AND BLOOD PLAY**

When she is done I tell her what a good job she has done. And that it isn't nessesary to feed from such vile creatures in the forest. I can tell her inner vamp is still in control and she probably doesn't give a shit what I'm telling her, so long as I stay near. She will come out of it sooner or later. Just gotta give her a little more time. It usually is harder to push the demon back in the first time or two. And I would bet blood on it that she has never lost control of hers outside of her newborn year. And maybe not even then.

I get rid of the bodies quickly while my mate hangs onto my back. It will be a long time before I allow her out of my sight.

**Okay I hate a/n's too, but I'd really like to know what you think of my lemon and limes. To far out there? Not long enough, just right? Give me some feedback so I can give you more of what you want.**


	12. Chapter 12

SM owns all of Twilight.

Its going to BPOV for a couple of chapters. Just wanted to give you a heads up.

**Thanks to all my wonderful Reviewers! I really appreciate taking your time to tell me what you think! Enjoy.**

BPOV

I jumped backwards away from the flames of the fire and scream in frustration, "Why the fuck did you do that!"

"I di.." Jasper was trying to give me pathetic excuses for what he had done. Being he is the only one close he has to be the one that threw the fire on her. Good Lord, why do you surrond me with idiots! I had a right to kill her as I felt right. Not for some jackass that has never had to deal with her end her. It was to fast, I still wanted to know why. Both Edward and Jasper had told me long ago, James wasn't her true mate. I needed to know why that bitch ahd picked me to torture! Couldn't she give someone else hell. Why did it have to be me. Why would anyone wnat to give another woman to a beast, to take from. Was it I was close by and James was her friend or did I do something else to her. Why had it been me! Now, now I will never know what was going through her head.

I'm sure Jasper could feel enough anger to call demons from the depths of hell, cause his face was instantly murderous. I knew my anger was affecting him, but I would never forgive him this. I turned from him knowing I could do nothing to repay him for what he has done. I ran towards the house when Jasper grabbed my arm jerking me around to where he was.

"I did n." he said in anger.

"Listen Jasper, I will pay you back for the moeny you spent on me. But I just want to get the fuck outta here, OKAY! Just take me home and I wil borrow what I owe you. And you won't have to deal with me anymore, got it!"

"I don't want your money! And you will NOT leave here until I say so! Do. You. Understand!" His hateful voice rose with every word.

"I will leave whenever, the fuck, I want to leave. Believe it or not, I am not your fucking slave, and I don't care if you 'bought' me or not. I will not live with anyone who has such disrespect for me!" I told him in an even voice.

With that being said I didn't wait around any longer for him to spat more shit at me. I ran back to the room I awoke in and grabbed my clothes and headed for the door. I headed down the hole riddled driveway, and ran as fast as I could without falling in one of the holes and tripping. I heard what ungodly sounds coming from the direction of the house. At the end of the road I hitched a ride with a passerby, and headed into the closest town. The sign said it was Adrian, TX population 159.

I internally groaned and asked the older lady who had picked me up, "Where is the closest airport?"

"That'd probably be in Amarillo, its about 50 miles from here. My grandson drives a truck and will probably headed that way in a couple hours. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a ride. We don't really have any other way to get in and out of town unless you own a car. Not really enough people here to support that kinda buisness." she explained.

"I hate to be a bother, but I'd really appreciate that."

"No problem dear, he will have to go that way anyhow." She drove up to her house and she fixed us a lttle snack before her son decided it was time to go.

I had already called, Lollie and asked her to put some money in my accout so I could get a flight. I didn't go into why I was so far away from home just told her, I'd explain when I got home. Being in my line of work, you learned quickly to always keep a debit card and id card in the bottom of your shoe, so you would have some money. I also kept a 50 there just so I would always have whatever was needed.

I had jumped on there internet and already booked my ticket, it would take about two hours for my direct flight. After using the bathroom we headed out. I didn't really care to make small talk, but I guess they wanted an explanation as to how I got there without a ride. I guess I would be pretty damned curious too. After about 30 minutes into the drive I think he couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So how'd you come to get in our little town, ma'am?" Derek asked.

"Well its really a rather long story, and if you don't mind I'd rathernot talk about it.

"Nah, no problem at all. So what do you do in, Vegas? Its only fair since you know I drive a truck. I've always wanted to go, but never had the time."

"Oh, you should definatley make some time to come to our sin city. I promise you wouldn't regret it. Well you might regret it if you spend to much at the casinos but there is so much to do other than that." I laugh.

"I'm sure there is. So enough avoiding the question, what do you do there?"

"I didn't mean to avoid. I'm a professional dancer." I said.

"Well which one of those swanky places do you dance for. I've heard about all the shows they have there, so tell me which one you work for and I can stop by when I make it that way."

"Oh, I'm not that kind of dancer. I actually work at the Bellagio. I'm a private dancer. You'll have to come with alot of extra cash to see my dancing." I laugh. He's sitting over there with a stunned yet thoughtful look.

"You okay? Didn't mean to shock you there." I felt kinda uncomfortable now that his silence was growing.

"Hey, you mind if I pull over, I gotta take a piss?" Well that was blunt, but I nod my head anyways.

He pulled over and went back behind his truck. I wish we could just hurry the fuck up and get there. I am so ready to be back in my bed. Familiar surroundings, soft warm bed, good friends..

"What the fuck!"

"Its time for a little payment. You fuck for money, and I am after all driving you to your destination, spending my gas, and my time to get you where you need to go. SO its time for payment." All the while pulling me from the cab of the truck. "Now darlin' why don't you do a little dance for me."

I just stand there with a stupid ass look on my face, cause realy this shit! I have to deal with this shit, after the fucking couple of days I've had. Shouldn't I get a reprieve after all the fuckery I've had oing on in my life. I know there is a reason why humans shouldn't interact with vampires, but really I gotta go and have some asshole trying to take me.

"NO! You want to be paid for your time, I got money, but that is the only fucking thing I will be giving you today!" I scream at him.

He reaches for me, and I am so fucking happy it is a requiremnt to take self-defense when you take stripping classes in la. I jerk back and get a strong dance. He comes at me again and I spin around and send a round house kick to his throat. He falls backwards and scoots on his ass away from me. He gets to his feet just as quick. He again tries to rush at me, I try to kick him again but he twists in the different direction. When he twists he turns and suddenly he is behind me with his hands around my throat. I stomp on his toes with my heal, it shocks him enough that I can twist around I curl my fingers but keep my palm open. And just as I shoot the heal of palm up at an angle to shove his nose inside his brain, I am pulled away from him. I am then thrown to the ground, and the next instant Jasper is drinking from him.

I don't even flinch at the blood gliding down his chin, and the mans throat. He deserved no less than he was getting right now. Of course, I felt a smidge of sadness for his overly kind mother. Japser throws him to the side, and turns toward me.

"I was handling myself just fine, Jasper. If you had waited one moment longer his nose would have taken up perment residence inside of his brain. Damn it, why do you always have to jump in and save the day. Do you have a fucking hero complex or something?" I can't stop the verbal diarhea coming out of my mouth. I am glad I didn't have to kill him, I was just pissed and my adrenaline was pumping and I just couldn't stop the shit spealing out of my mouth.

Good Lord, why do I always have to be in these crazy ass postions. Did you stamp it on my forehead when you made me. Please give this girl a hard time. Was I a mass murderer in a past life. I mean what the fuck!

"It matters little to me, Isabella, I told you, you would stay with me until the Volturi threat was past. And you will." he said evenly.

"NO!"

"I am not asking you, I am telling you. Now get whatever you had in the truck or we will leave it here."

"No, Jasper, I don't give a flying fuck about the Volturi. I just want to get back to my life. No drama, no psychotic vamps trying to get me. Just a normal fucking life!"

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen anytime soon. So you might as well get use to that fact, and quickly. I am not a Cullen, I won't put up with your shit. Understood!"

"..."

"Now get your shit, we are leaving now!"

I got my bag out of the truck and walked back over to him. He pulled me up onto his back and started running. I lifted my head from his shoulder, I wanted to be sick all over him. He is such an asshole. Why can't I just get back to life. I mean really. Does he have to act like an ass, and keep me here. I know there is an infinetsimal chance of getting away from a damn vamp. Thats why I just gave into V when she wanted to take all of my money. I figured it was just best to give it to her instead of pissing her off.

So here elfin little me has to deal with damn vampires. I mean I am nothing. Why do I have to deal with them. I curse the fucking Cullens every day for bringing me into this world. I shouldn't know about the supernatural world, hell I didn't even want to know about it.

I go straight to the room I was in earlier, and lay on the bed. I think of how badly my life is sucking right now. And wonder when I will be able to get back home. I had finally started reaching my goals in life and now...THIS. Ugg, I crawl under the covers and take a nap. My last hope is that they remembered humans have to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

**SM still owns it all.**

**BOPV**

I had been here a week. Jasper and I hadn't been in the same room longer than 5 minutes the whole time. Char was becoming a fast friend though. Even Peter was starting to grow on me. You couldn't help but love him and his charm. Course when I say charm I really mean stupidity. He was always doing something to cause me and Char to laugh our asses off.

Peter was driving Char and I to Amarillo today so we could do some shopping. The town of Adrian was now off limits, being as I was the last one with Derek and he was found dead.

"Alrighty, Ladies we are now arriving at the Westgate Mall. Please remain seated and buckled until the all clear sign lights." Peter says pulling into a parking lot.

"I'm so excited, its been so long since I had another woman to go shopping with. How much money did Jasper say you could spend." Char says enthusastically.

"You know Jasper doesn't speak to me. Hehehe, but he did give me this card, and said to get whatever I needed. Wonder what the limit is and how close we can get to it?" I give Char my evil grin and laugh.

"Well, Sugar, I'd say that you would have to be here alot longer than a day, or hell I'd say we could buy every one of these stores if thats what you wanted to do, that card doesn't really have a limit per say. Now which store are you ladies going to first?" Peter informs me.

"Huh, so I can get anything and I won't run outta money?" The gleam in my eye is getting much brighter.

"Yeah, okay, you girls do whatever just call me when you want to meet back up cause there ain't no way in hell that Imma going to go from shop to shop watching you all change clothes all day."

"Huh, and here I thought you would enjoy our trip to Victoria Secret. We do after all have to try everything on ya know. Oh well, you ready to go Char?" I laugh, cause now Peter has a disappointed face on that you just can't help but to laugh at. Char said usually they just ordered everything off the internet to save them the trouble of waiting for a cloudy day to appear.

Char giggled pulling me into the mall. We went to Maurices, Wet Seal, Hot Topic, Hollister, Areopostale, Sunglasses Hut, American Eagle, and we also got our nails done. After getting our nails done, I introduced Char to the wonder that is the ipod store. She said she was enternally greatful. I was so glad they feed me before we got started. Char had called Peter a few times to get him to come and get our bags so we didn't have to carry them around. We also went to James Avery, Zales and Kays. After that Peter refused to leave us, saying we couldn't leave it in the car, and he didn't want any males trying anything. Even though Char could have easily taken care of me, Peter said we didn't need to have a scene. That was fine, we actually enjoyed his company.

When we had everything else we finally headed off to Victoria Secret for our final purchases. We got some pajamas, swimwear, and some bra's and panties to try on. Since they were so busy we got a large dressing room and shared it. As I was trying on some of the pjs we had gotten Char stood there looking forlorn.

"Whats wrong Char?"

"Just don't get scared when you see me, Sugar. I know you can't really see all my scars that well or anything, but I still feel self concious about them." She explained.

"Char, you are a beautiful person, and there is nothing that could make me like you any less. So what you got scars, everyone does. Maybe not as bad as you do, but it doesn't matter. You are a good person and thats all that matters to me. I don't know what I would have done without you these past few days I've beeb stuck here. Imagine me and Jasper alone for a week. One of us would have already met God if you weren't there to inetervene." I laughed out the last part.

"Thanks, Sugar! Ya know you really shouldn't let him get to you. He has a heart of gold. You all just got off to the wrong start was all. Just give him another a chance." She pleaded with her red puppy dog eyes.

"Fine just stop looking like that. I know that face works on Peter, but hell I'm human and you look more like a rabid dog than a poor little puppy." She swung a shirt at me.

"Ow, bitch, you caught my eye, now how am I gonna know what looks good?" I held my eye, shit that hurt.

"Mmmm. lets show everything to Peter, he would love to see you parade around in little of nothing. And it will get him all hot and bothered for me later." She grinned.

"Sounds good, but you gotta, keep him off me, not many can resist this body." I put my hands on my hips and stuck one side out. We both laughed and finished trying on our pjs. We didn't bother showing those to Peter he would see them soon enough.

I tried on a red corset top with a g-string panty and Char had on one similar only in black. We walked out into the hallway where Peter was sitting and I started doing a dance with music playing in my head and Char stepped in and we started dancing to gether.

"Damn, can I come in there and help you ladies. I'm sure those are hard to remove." Peter studdered out.

We both laughed at him and tried on several more sets for him. He approved of every single one. Though there was two out of the whole lot I just didn't care for. They just didn't have enough lift to make me happy. Peter seemed kind of upset that we both had things we didn't like. But he quickly got over it when Char told him she had one more she hadn't tried on for him to see, and that she would show it to him later. I had actually got the exact same one.

After we were done there, they took me to eat once again. Peter told me it was awfully irritating having to stop every few hours to feed me.

I took one look at Char and said, "Can I see your hand for a minute?"

I pulled her from her chair to stand in front of me, grabbed her elbow and pulled her arm back and swung it forward to smack Peter in the face with her hand.

He just sat there with a priceless look on his face, ".."

"Damn, I didn't know what you were going to do, but I never saw that coming!" Char laughed.

Peter finally woke up from his stupor, "Shit Char, you can't tell Jasper. If he finds out a human has managed to catch me off gaurd I will never live it down!"

I just laughed, "Damn are you saying I got something to hold over your head to get what I want there, Petey?"

"Don't call me that!"

"But, Petey, you'd hate for me to tell Jasper I kicked your ass and you just sat there wouldn't ya?" Char giggled at us and sat back down.

"Humph."

Damn this is gonna be so much fun. Who'd ever thought I could bitch slap a vampire! Oh, I am so glad me and Char have gotten to be such good friends. I think we could be best friends if we spend much more time together. Which we will till Jasper gets the stick outta his ass.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn man, you missed it. Sugar here had to ride in Chars lap the whole way home. Oh and help her out will ya, she has a ton of bags," and with that he picked Char up bridle style and ran somewhere outside. Few guesses where they were going.

I took what I had in my hands and started up the steps to what I had been calling my room. Japser came in a few minutes later packing some more of my bags. I told him not to worry about it. I'd get the rest in a few minutes. He just shook his head and went out of my room. I walked down the stairs behind him, following him back to the truck.

"You don't actually have to help, Japser. I can get them all."

"No worries, Isabella. If nothing else I am a gentleman when it comes to helping out. I'm afraid my mother would come out of her grave after me if I didn't behave as such." He said in a dead voice.

"Why do you insist on calling me Isabella? I've told you I am no longer that person. And I appreciate you helping me out." He didn't answer my question, just picked up his bags and went back to get some more to bring up.

We had just dropped the last bag in my room when he said, "I call you Isabella, because I refuse to call you by a whores name. You are worth more than that. You are a good person. And I won't stoop down and call you by a name that you don't deserve." And with that he left me alone once again.

I don't know how long I stood there with my mouth touching the ground, but eventually I started seperating Chars clothes from mine. I put her clothes in her room and returned to start hanging mine up. I opened the door to find a huge walk in closet, but it was completly filled. Shit, I had thought this was just an extra room. I hadn't actually spent much time in here besides sleeping. I turned and actually looked around the room to find that I was in fact in Jaspers room. How did I miss that? I mean I had been here for a week and hadn't noticed all the civil war decorations on the walls, and the other various things that were totally Jasper.

I had to sit down and think about all that had happened this afternoon. Sitting on the extremely fluffy bed I thought. And I thought. What Jasper had said earlier about my name was on some level completely true. And there weren't many men willing to start a war over some stripper. Of course, he probably thought he owed me something since he lunged at me on my birthday. That in itself was completly rediculous. I know that he is a vampire, and I knew the risks when I started my relationship with Edward. And how many men would give up their bed, without asking for something in return. I also thought of what Char had said earlier in the day. I was quickly breaking down, thinking I owed Jasper of all people an apoligy. "That Sucks" I said in a whisper under my breath.

I walked out of my bedroom to see Jasper from where I was standing from the top of the stairs. He was sitting on the sofa with his back to me. He threw his phone up against the other side of the room. And started muttering, "Damn it, why do i gotta deal with this shit! I can't just have it easy can I. No piss everyone off thats what I do. Well fuck it all to hell! I am not her keeper, and I am not worrying about this shit anymore!"

I sucked in a deep breath and steeled my self to going on down. I know he was talking about me. But I still owe him a thank you for buying my clothes and other things. So I walked on down the stairs and saw when he finally noticed I was there. Yeah fucker, I heard you. His back stiffened and he took a calming breath.

"Isabella." Jasper said in a defeated voice turning around to face me.

"Jasper, I just wanted to thank you for giving me your room. I hadn't realized, and also for the clothes and everything." I said in a solid voice.

"Its really no problem Isabella, if you need just push the clothes in the back or I can retrieve them if you wish."

"Jasper, why are you keeping me here. I know you dislike me as much as I do you. Why not just let me get on with my life. You know I'm not going to tell the secret, I just want to return to my life. Please, Jasper, please let me go home." I plead.

"No, you can't. Not until we know about the Volturi."

"I don't understand. Do you think the Volturi are worried about me? I am just one human, I am sure they have far better things to worry about."

"Humph," he let out a large gulp of air. "I had to sign a contract that you would live for one year, and promised to never change you. They will check up on you. We just have to bid our time till then. And hopefully I will be able to convince them that you are here for my whims and are treated as such. I'm sorry to say at some point your not going to be aloud to act as you do now. Because pets are never happy, they don't get to do as they wish, and they most certainly don't talk to their, Master, without them asking a direct question.

You Isabella defy me at every turn. What do you think they will do if they happen upon us with your actions the way they are now. Do you not understand the seriousness of your situation. Did you think there was no other buyer willing to pay for you? I can assure you that you are in a much more perilous situation than you think you are little darlin'."

"I..I...I didn't realize I had put you in such a bad postion. I'm sorry. You should have just left me there. Now you have put Char and Peter in danger! Fuck. Why didn't I see that. Damn Jasper, why would you do that. Why not just leave me there, I don't want any harm to come to Char, just cause of me." I started sobbing as I sat down on the sofa.

I can't believe I never put two and two together. Of course he wouldn't go out of his way just to keep me here. I'm sure he probably only saved me because of Edward anyways. I mean what other reason was there, now I've place all their lives on the line. Edward told me all about the Volturi. I swear if I ever get out of this mess, I am never having anything to do with anything that starts with the fucking letter V. Not even fucking Victoria's Secret, which was before now one of my favorite stores. I am swearing off the letter V today!

I am having a meltdown on the sofa, and can't seem to get it under control, I can feel Jasper trying to send me some calm, but I refuse to acknowledge it, it just rolls off of me. It isn't long till Jasper is sitting beside me sobbing.

"Shit, what the hell is going on?" Char asks.

"Get her outta here, Char. That should calm Jasper down." Char picked me up and headed out the door.

"Sugar, I dunno what happened, but you gotta calm down. Jasper almost had me and Peter sobbing he was circulating your emotions around so strongly.

"Hiccup, I am, sniff, trying to, hiccup, Char. Just give me a, hiccup, minute." I don't know how long we sat outside beside a lake I hadn't even known was here.

Finally, calming down i took deep swallows, "I'm sorry, Char, Jasper was just explaining to me what all was really going on, and I just didn't understand before. I mean I didn't see you had all stuck your necks out on the line for me."

"Oh, Sugar, we were more than happy to do it. Your important. You don't see yourself clearly. I know the mask you are hiding behind. And you might fool everyone. But you can't fool me. I use to live with a mask like that to. When I was human I had an awfully hard life.

I know alot of people in my day had hard parents, but I'm pretty sure mine were some of the worst. The reason I am so self-concious about my scars is because I have always had some. Even then my body was riddled with scars." she got a far away look in her eyes, like she was remembering some horror, I guess she probably was.

"Char?" We had been sitting here for some time now and she was still looking a bit shell shocked.

"Sorry, babe. Guess I drifted, huh" she said coming back to herself.

"Yeah, thats okay. You want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Nah." She paused. "Thats a story Jasper should probably be here for anyways."

"Char, is it true, the Volturi will be visiting to see if I am a 'pet'?" I couldn't help be cautious and make sure Jasper wasn't being dramatic.

"Yes. They will come, Isabella, sooner if they find Victoria has been killed."

"Damn. I guess I just didn't get how serious this all was." I wasn't going to cry again, but damn, that truly does suck.

"Okay, enough sulking about for us. Lets have a bit of fun. What you want to do?" Char was trying her best to get me in a more upbeat mood, she isn't use to me being depressed.

"Hmmm. How bout we make use of this big ole pond here. Its hot, and I'd love to go for a swim. I don't think I've done that since I lived with my mom in Arizona. Plus we need a reason to put those bathing suites to use!" I giggled.

Char grabbed me up and zoomed into the house. When we passed the boys she told them to put their damn swimming trunks on cause we were puting the big ol' pond to use. After she sat me down, she ran towards her room. I quickly put on my suit as fast as possible and run down the stairs to meet up with everyone.

"You ready milady?" Peter asked Char. She did a quick head nod and he picked her facing each other. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Hmm. Lets see how far we can make it without knocking something over." He started kissing her and walking out at the same time.

"Ummm. I hope one day somebody loves me that much." I whisper to myself.

"And someday someone will." Jasper said quietly. "You want a ride so we can catch up?"

I was considering all my options in my head, I didn't really want to catch a ride with him, but I didn't want to worry, Char.

"Its not a life changing question, darlin'. I'm sure Char and Peter can find something to do if you just want to walk. Its actually not that far." Jasper smirked.

"Okay then, lets walk. I haven't really had any excercise since being here and it'd do my body some good." I laughed.

"Oh, I don't think you gotta worry about that."

"Well its takes a while to get a body like this and I am use to lots of physical activity throughout the whole day. And I haven't even worked out here one time." I grieve over my lack of working out.

"You can always show Peter, Char and I what you got. I'm sure we wouldn't be bored after all. You know Peter and Char swing now and again they might hook up with ya." Jasper gives me a shit eating grin.

"Damn you made a funny. Hardy,har,har." I laugh at him. "Didn't think you had it in you big boy."

"Oh, I got alot in me, and just in case your curious, I'ma big boy too."

"You think you're on a roll don't cha? Hold this." I dug out my ipod and hit play. "Now let me put these in here, now watch." I stuck the ipod buds in his ears.

I heard it start, and Jasper cring to the volume, but figured he would get use to it in a moment. It was Def Lepords 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' . I knew the song by heart. My dad use to play it all the time. I started swaying my hips to the music.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry Kiwifruit but for some reason can't answer you through the review. But in answer to your question, I am just posting when I get them done. Thats why there is so many mistakes. Maybe when I am finished I will go back through it and fix them but for now I just want to get it all down and out of my head. LOL. **

We gave SM all our money for books and movies, now all we get to do is play with her charcters.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!

APOV

I was slowly coming back to my senses. I feel kind of like I passed out, yet remeber half of everything that went on. Just dazed and confused. Thats how I was feeling right now. I can't believe I been doing all that I have. Slowly I start getting my bearings and stood up from the tree branch I had been sitting on.

"Do I even want to know?" I ask the man that was sitting beside me.

"Probably not, but I can assure you, there was a good time had by all." he grins up at me.

"Yeah, I remember parts of that. Do you know what happened to me or is that your gift?"

"What do you mean my gift? That was all you sweetness. Now do you mind telling me your name, I'd hate to have to call you random names for the rest of forever." He is laughing at me, the nerve of the man, I mean really. I have just had a terrible few days that I can only half remember, and he thinks its all a freaking joke.

"My name is Alice. Now if it wasn't you doing whatever that was to me,do you know what it was?" I ask him seriously.

"Sure I do, you don't?"

"GRRR!" I put my hands on my hips and give him the evil pixie look that scares everyone,"well obviously I don't or I wouldn't have asked!"

"Calm down. Here sit back down, I think we got a lot we are going to have to discuss." I sat back down beside him. "Okay how long have you been a vampire?"

"52 years."

"Wow," he clears his throat unnessisarly stalling for time. "Yeah, okay, did your creator not speak to you about anything?"

"I don't even know who my creator is. I just woke up one day and was like this." I told him sadly.

"Maybe you should just go ahead and tell me your story, everyone has one, we will get to all of mine later after I explain everything to you." I can see he is sincere and us having this discussion, and me being shocked, when I look into the future. I hardly ever get shocked so I think this is got to be good. So I tell him my story.

"When I awoke, I started having visions right off the bat. First, I saw a family drinking blood from animals. So I immediately started hunting for something, because my throat was on fire. I was a nomad for a few years letting my visions guide my way. It was then I saw me meeting my mate at a little...What?"

"GRRRRR" he started growling. "..MATE!"

"It's okay, calm down." I started stroking his hair without thought of what I was doing. He eventually calmed down, and started purring.

"Let me ask you something, Mate." he paused. "In all your years with Jasper, did he purr for you?"

"Hmm." I ran through all of my memories. "No he didn't, why?"

"Because, Alice, only mates can purr for each other."

"But. We were. I mean. There was." I couldn't grasp the thoughts going through my head there was just to many. I saw it we were mates. We were married. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Yes Alice, we are mates, and it doesn't matter what happened before. A lot of us couple up with others to keep from getting bored and to satisfy our needs. There is nothing wrong with that. But I will NOT listen to you call him your mate. I have marked you and you, me. So we are now under the unbreakable bonds of mate. There isn't anything to be done about it."

"Okay, just, did I really mark you?" I quiz.

"Yes you did. Lots of times matter of fact. Do you remember me marking you?"

"Yes." I squeak, cause thinking on it real hard I do remember marking him and what we were doing when I did it to. O, what is the family going to think of me.

"You never did tell me your name." I tell him to get over my embarassment.

"You should not feel any embarassment for what we did, Alice. We only did what comes natural to our kind. Theres nothing to be ashamed of. I don't understand why you are feeding off animals anyways."

"Your name?" Yes there were lots to be embarassed about, does he not remember what we did to all those people!

"Garrett. Now tell me why you think you should feed on animals. Did Jasper teach you that?"

"No, I taught him to do that. It was actually a good thing for him, cause the emotions he was feeling off everyone as he killed him was really taking a toll on him."

"Huh, never thought about that effecting him that way."

"Now why was I so out of it for, how long was it?"

"Its been a week and a half. And that my dear was your inner beast as I like to call it taking over for you. You see we all got another side to us. Call it instinct or whatever you like, but it usually takes over when we hunt. Or for some vamps it takes over when we do other things like mate, or for the Volturi gaurds when they go on a mission."

GPOV

Wow thats actually harder to explain than I thought it would be. I am so glad she finally came out of her 'beast' phase. I was getting anxios about actually getting to know my mate. And while all the sex was unbelievably great, I wanted to actually get to know her.

"Oh. So I've been in my 'inner vampire' phase all this time? How long does that normally go on?" She is a curious little thing. I would have thought the coven she was living with would have explained everything to her. Perhaps they are misinformed about everything like she is.

"Yes you were. And it gets easier to slip in and out if you let go more often. What coven did you say you were with? Do they not know all of this, why didn't they tell you all of this?" I gotta know either way.

"I am a part of the Cullens'." Shit, just keeps getting better. They are so disrespected in our world, hardly any coven will associate with them or the Denalis'. The few that do, do it on account of their covens being so large. Or some just polite and/or deprived of contact from others and want conversation.

"I am not joining them." I tell her now, might as well not let her get her hopes up.

"I didn't ask you to! They wouldn't let you anyhow, what with your barbaric ways." She huffs at me.

"Then you also realize you won't be part of that coven either, correct?" I can already tell shes going to put up a fight to stay, and it just isn't going to happen. I figured her coven was close by, and that was the scents we crossed a few days ago. They were probably out looking for her.

"Since when the hell do you think you became my boss?"

"Since we were mated. Thats when. I am the stronger of two of us, and I WILL do what is best and safest for us!" I get louder as I go so she can see that I am totally serious. But it isn't having any affect on her.

"Well I don't give a shit if you were the strongest fucking vampire on this earth, I will not bow down to you. Nor will I continue to hunt humans!" She screams at me.

That just isn't going to work for me. I pull her leg out from under her when she begins to fall, I pull her into my lap and jump to the ground. I pick her up and slam her against a tree.

"You will not disrespect your mate! I am the leader of our coven and the final decision is Mine!" With that being said I immediately bit into her and release a fuckload of venom into her. This time it doesn't feel good because we are not being sexual. It feels like the burning pits of hell. I hate to do this to her, but I got to teach her now.

"AHHH!" she screams.

"Now I can bring you pleasure, or I can bring you pain. But none of that matters, you and I are mates and therefore our own coven. Yes we Can join another, but you and I are essentially our own. And I am the leader over our coven. Do you understand?"

"..." she sobs and it almost breaks me, and I swear to myself that I will not do this to her again unless it is a life or death situation.

"I'm sorry, but you need to learn how real vampires act. I truly don't want to cause you harm, but I do take my position as your mate important. You will drink human blood because that is what is best for you. Animal blood will keep you alive, but Alice, do actually realize how weak you are when surviving on that. I can't have you weak or your senses dull, what if someone was trying to cause you harm, I wouldn't be able to continue this existence with out you now."

"Wait. No, I just can't do this. I want to go return Jaspers bite. I take yours back. I don't want you, I want Jasper!" She is starting to flip out on me. Guess I'm going to have to go further into this conversation.

"I'm not sorry, but you can't take it back. You rejecting Jasper after he bit you means you weren't willing to be one with him. That basically he was willing to die for you, but you were not for him. You knew that your bonds were not tied tight enough to carry you through the hard times you could say. But his were for you. After he bit you and you did not return the bite, I bet he never did it again did he?" she bobbed her head. "His inner vampire knew you were not willing to sacrifice yourself for him, that you couldn't tie yourself because you didn't love him enough. You both have to bite the other within hours of each other. That way your venom can both be inside of each other at the same time. You basically become one with the other."

"But, that can't be right. What about when someone bites you while you are fighting, and you bite them back. I know that doesn't make an unbreakable bond."

"Grrr," why won't this damn woman listen to me, after all we have done with each other you would think she would figure out that we are just ment to be. Fine she wants to do it the hard way. We will. I will teach her to trust me.

I gather her in my arms and retrace our steps till we get back to where our first encounter was. I intend to let her see for herself that she can not go back with Jasper.

"WAIT," she screams at me. She jumps down and starts looking through the clothes we tore through. "Damn it, I can't find it."

"What are you looking for?"

"My phone. Everyone is probably looking for me, and I just want to see if I can save my phone. And call and check on everybody." She finally found it, but it was crushed beyond saving.

"Come on, we will just go see them." I guess she hadn't figured out that was where we were going anyways. "Do me a favor when we get there try to bite Jasper on his 'master bite'."

"Jasper isn't there, he is taking a break from us for awhile to work some things out for his self."

"Well that right there should tell you something. Know any other couples that have mating bites that ever leave each other more than a couple of days?"

"Well Carlisle and Esme do, Rose and Em don't, Elezar and Carmen don't, but Laurent and Irena do. So its about 50/50."

"Now are you sure all of them have mate bites?"

"I think they do, I'm not really sure, seemed kind of personal to ask, and I know I value my privacy, so you know."

We continue to run until a huge house comes into view. I smell five other vampire scents plus just a wiff of Jasper, and it was pretty old. We slowed when we got to the door to give them all time to come down to see who had arrived.

"Alice! I was so worried about you, why didn't you call or answer your phone!" A carmel headed female ran toward us.

I pulled Alice behind me and let out a small grumbling sound and she stopped her progession. Her mate ran to get in front of her and crouched down in attack mode.

"Ali are you alright?" The male asked. My grumbling increased in sound I didn't appreciate another male calling MY mate by an endearment.

"Fine Carlisle. I want you all to meet, Garrett." I could tell Alice was feeling scared through our bond and I wasn't at all impressed with this male. I wasn't exactly sure either if Alice was more worried about her mate or this Carlisle person. I assumed he was the coven leader in the order they came out of the door.

The male straightened up out of his crouch and inclined his head towards me in a hello. "Alice and I have mated. I would appreciate no fast movements or I won't be accounted for my actions. I am sure you understand."

"Yes, I do, but we try not to let the beast take over here. I would appreciate it if you didn't act in that way here. I do not condone that behavior. It is completely barbaric and I will not allow it within my coven." He sure was awful high up on that horse of his. Lets see if I can knock him down a peg or two.

"Did I, in any way aknowledge you as my coven leader. If not, you might want to lend me some respect. I assure you I have been in more battles than all of you put together, and I will end every one of you. I have killed for far less than someone talking down to me." I sneer at the impetent fool in front of me.

"Alice is this what you wish? Such a vile creature for a mate. How could you mate with such a beast. I thought you had some sense about you."

With that I rushed towards him. No one would act that way towards my mate. I picked him up and threw him into the nearest tree. Pieces splintered in all directions, the female was starting towards me when Alice jumped in front of me and ripped off the arm that was reaching for me. The male that was on the porch was headed towards me, his mate being held back by the woman on the porch behind her. The male lunged and I half turned throwing him over my back. He however turned and had me in a semi headlock with one arm locked up with my head. I threw my head backwards straight into his nose, cracking it. I spun around and grabbed both arms that were trying to lock around me, and ripped them from his body.

Carlisle was back up and on his feet by this time and ran towards me. I used the bigger mans arms to smack him in the head a few times. He still kept coming at me though. I threw the arms down and spun myself around him. My teeth sliced into his neck severing it from his body. I then tore off his arms throwing them in a pile.

Alice had pulled the womans arms from her body and threw them down. She ran towards me, grabbed up my face and started scanning every inch of my body. I didn't mind I was doing the same with her. Thats just how mates were.

"Garrett, you bout done?" I looked over Alices' shoulder to see Tanya was the one that was holding the other female back.

"Yeah, let her fix her mate back up, for she tears into you." I laugh. I hadn't ment to attack, but I won't apoligize for defending my mate.

When Tanya let the woman go, Alice turned around, stuck her ass to me and crouched down to attack. "Its okay baby. She won't hurt us. Shes just going to fix her mate, we will allow her do it."

I purred behind her. I pulled her back against me and licked my mark and purred for her. I knew it would bring her back around. Her beast had been freed when she thought another female was going to attack me. It was sexy as hell!

I picked her up and ran us back into the woods leaving the pieces for Tanya to stick back on. When we were out of hearing range I pulled Alice up to wrap her legs around me, and started purring for her. When she felt the vibrations in my chest and heard me she was instantly wet. She smelled intoxicating. I licked from her bite to her ear and around to her mouth. Her tounge fought mine for domince. I pressed her into a tree and relieved her of my shirt. Buttons went in all directions.

I wrapped my hands around her breast and let my thumbs barely flick across her puckered nipples. My mouth worked its way down her throat and across her breast. I flicked my tounge out across her nipples and she groaned. I picked her up and sat her on a tree branch close to face level. Pushing her knees apart, my mouth made a trail from knee to her heated center. I sucked her clit into my mouth giving it a few good tugs before swirling my tounge around it. I licked and sucked and could tell she was oh so close. I brought one hand from her hips down to undo my jeans, and quickly kicked them off. I jerked her off the branch and sat her down on my hard cock in one swift motion.

I just held her there giving us both a moment just to feel one another before I started to plunge in and out of her heated core. She felt so good wrapped around me in every way.

"Put you hands above your head baby." She did as I asked and I let her fall back onto her hands, my arms holding onto her hips for support, her head hanging just above the ground. She was at a good angle now for me to rub on her g-spot. I slammed into her over and over, swearing I got just a little bit deeper with every thrust. I moved one hand from her hip and started pulling down on her clit, then in a downward pull I moved it from side to side, while thrusting to the hilt.

"Cum on me baby." And as I felt her start milking my cock I let go and shot deep within her. I kept rocking in and out so she could come down off her high slowly. I gently pulled her back up towards me and when she was about halfway up I sliced my teeth into her right below her breast above where her heart layed silently.

**So how was the lemon? I can't wait to write jxb. but that will come later. Thought i'd try out a few on axg to get some feed back on what I need to improve upon. So let me know what you think so when i get to jxb I will know how to make us something yummy!**


	15. Chapter 15

SM owns all of twilight!

JPOV

I cringed when the music started up in the buds Isabella had put in my ears. I hear the familiar music spilling through, and she just stands there like she waiting on me to focus. The words start and she spins till her ass is back to me. She starts shaking her ass around and up in down all at the same time. My dick is immediately hard. As she turns back to face me she pulls off the long t-shirt Char had given her and throws it over her head. She places her hand on my chest and start working her way downwards, all while moving in the sexiest way I have ever seen in my long, long life. She works downwards till her hand gets to the button of my low rise jeans, her legs are open in a butterfly with my legs inbetween hers and her feet together. She grabs onto the top of my jeans with one hand and grasps my ankle with the other. She kicks one leg up till it is right beside my head. She brings it back down slowly and spins so both my legs are between her again, her feet out to the side. She works her hand up my leg and latches it onto my jeans beside her other hand. I feel the jeans pull into my back as she pulls against them. Her ass slowly comes off the ground and her head tilts back. She raises her ass till its rubbing agianst my throbbing erection. She moves in all diferent directions to the beat of the music in my ears. She goes back down and slides her hands up my body till she is standing in front of me. She moves back away from me and continues to dance.

I have a thought that I should probably close my mouth and wipe the venom from my chin. I'm not sure if I do it or not. But when she makes it to the ground and holds her ass up high for me to see her cheeks jiggling like crazy I have to palm my hard cock to relieve what tension I can. She then flips her hair back out of her face and looks at me with dark eyes. The song winds down to its end and she stands back up and grins at me.

"I believe you now big boy." she says seductively.

"..." I should probably say something but I can't think of what.

She reaches over and picks up her shirt and slides it back on, "Jasper, close your mouth and wipe the drool off. It is so not becoming of you." I can't believe she is laughing at me. Doesn't she know how hard I am trying not to let my demon loose on her right now. I breath in and out for something to focus on. It isn't working. Fuck!

"Holler for Char, I'll meet up with you guys later." And with that I spin around and take off. I hear her tinkling laughter as she yells for Char to come get her.

I find myself a couple miles off when I jerk my pants off and go to rosie palming it. Cause fuck, that shit was hotter than fourty hells blazing with all the sinners of the world. I spit on my hand, close my eyes and hit replay and thank God that I have perfect recall. I start pumping up and down like there is no tomorrow it doesn't take long when I remember Isabellas hot center rubbing my cock. With a roar I release and the hand that is holding me up against a tree splinters when I slump onto it. Damn, I'm going to have to get a pole for our house.

With my aching cock now somewhat taken care of I head back to the lake. When I get in sight of Isabella i just shake my head, cause I've heard her over the last few days giving Peter shit. And I know without a doubt I'm now going to hear it to.

"Get your big problem taken care of, Jasper?" She grins at me.

"Sure did, you do that again and you'll be taking care of it." I give it right back to her. I know she hasn't had sex before but hell if shes going to play with the big kids shes gonna have to get use to them playing right back.

"uh."

"Let me ask you something, when you heat up a bowl of soup at hand you like so much do you suck it down?"

"Yeah?"

"Well when you get me heated up, you will just have to suck me down too." I grin at her wickedly. She so wasn't expecting me to say anything to her. She is looking and feeling pretty damn close to shocked.

"Alice!" she squeaked out, and judging from her emotions she is wondering what she would think about the situation.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Jasper, did you just fucking here yourself? That is your fucking mate, don't disreguard her like that!" She is now furious. Can't blame her, cause she doesn't know we aren't mated. Hell I doubt Edward even told her about mates and mating bonds. She walks over to me and yells "CHAR! Let me see it."

I have no fucking clue what the hell she is talking about, and I am maybe questioning her sanity when I see a hand smaking me up side the head.

"Ow, what the fuck, Char?" Damn that hurts.

"Yeah, I didn't see it coming when she did it to me either." Peter says laughing.

"You knew she was going to do that, why didn't ya warn me?" I growl.

"Well Jazz, I figured if they caught you off guard like they did me, then there was no way you could give me shit when it finally happened to you. Now ready to go swim?" Well fuck him, damn it you would think he would warn a body.

"No, I want an answer Jasper. What the fuck do you mean 'what about her'?" I swear she would make the most awsome vampire around. I am almost afraid of her in human form.

"It isn't what you think, Isabella. Alice and I aren't mated, we never completed our bonds." Damn thats depressing I miss the sprite when I think of her. The problem is, I don't feel her anymore. I use to feel like I had a semblance of a bond, but anymore I just don't feel anything. I can't wait to get back to her when this shit has flew over so I can go check on her. I am starting to get worried that something is wrong. Noone will answer my calls and its starting to piss me off. I am almost past the worrying phase.

"She isn't your mate? Will she be, when you complete the bonds?" I guess she is trying to muddle through the mess I just gave her.

"I don't know. But for now, no we are not mated. And that actually has no meaning. We are not the same as you, Isabella. We live forever, that means sometimes we want to have sex with others. Of course not all couples are like that. Em and Rose never share the other with someone else. Char and Peter however find they like spending time with others and then coming back together.

I wasn't kidding when I told you earlier, they like to swing. Every couple is different. And we do not hold to your mortal laws of it being wrong. Its just sex to us. Humans like to mix emotions with sex like love. Vampires on the other hand only have one love, one mate. However, we can still just have sex with someone else, without it being cheating because we have that assurance that our mate is ours alone. Even if one mate dies, the other will never love someone else. Its just how it is in our world. And to answer your question, Alice and I's relationship was an open one."

"Huh, never thought about it that way." She was clearly thinking it over in her own head. I felt when she finally accepted what I was trying to explain to her.

"Well it wasn't like you were trying to find the intimate details of the supernatural, of course you never thought of it that way. And don't worry, I ain't even mad at you for getting pissed at me." I laughed, blew a rasberry on her cheek and threw off my shirt before diving into the lake.

"Damn, I didn't expect that." Char laughed at us.

The girls and Peter finally joined me. I kept going under swim and every ten minutes or so I would go grab a leg, or jerk her under. I swear I love messing with this girl. She is so much fun to be around when she isn't glaring at you, trying to turn you to ash with a look. I'm gonna have to tell her about Jane one of these days. Bet she would get a kick out of that.

"Jasper, take Sugar and get out of the lake. Do it now, and tell her its time, she will know what to do." Peter told me.

I grabbed her by the waist pulled us to the side with all our things and whispered in her ear that it was time. I could smell Felix and Demetri coming from a mile away. And knew that so long as we were quiet they wouldn't be able to hear us for a few more seconds.

"Remember what I told you earlier in the day." With that I kissed her on her temple and sent her some remorse for the way I was going to have to treat her.

"Jasper, how goes it?" Felix said while eye fucking my pet.

"Look at me fucker, thats mine and I don't share!" I hissed out at him, while pulling her back behind me.

"Well, didn't know you were so possesive, I thought you shared your mate Alice with everyone." he smirked. Fuck! Damn, now i gotta come up with an excuse.

"Alice is not my bonded mate, and this is my pet, and the only fucking she will be doing, will be done to me. And even if I shared it wouldn't be with Volturi grunts." I could feel Isabellas' defiance growing behind me, so I sent her a large dose of fear. It was enough to have her grab onto my arms and press herself into my back.

"She seems rather fond of you for a pet." Demetri growled.

Shit I'm going to have to get this situation under control. I jerked Isabell from out behind me harshly and ordered her, "dance for my guest Isabella, seems they think you aren't trained well enough for their liking."

She immediately stepped out towards them, "No, you are mine and you will not go near them. Dance for me, all they get to do is watch." She began dancing stiffly.

"She isn't doing that well, maybe you should teach her a lesson so she will behave better. I have seen what she is capable of and this isn't it. If you can't control such a gem as this, I should take her back for all of Volterra to appreciate." Felix sneered.

I caught the ipod Char threw to me and quickly placed the buds in her ears, to help drown out what was going on around her. I also threw her some confidence, and feelings of appreciation and thanks.

Isabella began dancing to a newer song I had never heard before. Her dancing was no where near as intoxicating as it was earlier today, but it was better than at the auction. She stayed close to me keeping some part of her body in contact with me the entire time. It was soothing to her, she knew I would keep her safe.

"As you gentleman can see, I take very good care of my pets,and they in turn take care of me. I am actually glad you are here, as I would like to formally put in to Aro and ask for her change. I know I acknowledged an agreement before buying, but as you can see she is well worth any reprations I might have to pay for that alotment." Isabella never stopped dancing while we were talking.

"Yes, I can see that she is. You know Jasper, if you ask this you will be in debt towards Aro till he calls on you."

"Isabella, stop." I rub my dick in front of them to make sure they see what she has done to me. "Char, take Isabella for some water and food, while I finish my discussion with these men." I order her.

"Yes, sir." She takes Isabella over to the blankets that she set up a couple of hours ago and sets her out water and a bowl of grapes.

"I know what I am asking. Please contact me when Aro has made a decision. My numer is 555-555-2392. Let me know either way." I turn my back to them showing I trust them. Which isn't really the case as I am tasting the air for their emotions and Peter is still facing them. But they have no idea. They take back off into the woods.

**You keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming. Now press that button down in the bottom center, you know you want to anyways.**


	16. Chapter 16

SM owns Twilight and all of its Charcters

BPOV

I sat on my blanket quietly drank my water and ate what Char had packed me mechanically. I listened to what Jasper and the other men where saying. I was so relieved when he didn't actually make me dance for them. I kept one hand on him almost at all times. For some reason it just kept me centered in what I was doing. I can count the times I've been nervous while dancing on one finger, and I really don't do well when I'm in an uncomfortable atmosphere. But closing my eyes and imagining that it was only Jasper helped tons.

"Pet...Change...Aro...indebted?" Oh shit, he didn't say anything about that to me. Does he think he is my God and he can do whatever the fuck he wants? I'll have that fucker know I don't want to be a fucking gold eyed freak. I want to live my life, I want to dance around, and drink as much beer as I can before I die, and I don't fucking mean before I change. WTF? Oh thank the heavens they're leaving.

I just sat there with what I am sure was a zombied look on my face. I didn't want to say anything till someone else did. You never know when vampires are actually in range. Even when they aren't even close they hear every fucking word, and I really didn't want those two coming back. And more than that, I didn't want to have to live with them. Cause as bad as it could get between Jasper and I, I thought it could probably be worse with those two. They are the vampires that make your instincts go, "Warning, warning, get the fuck away, Creepy assed men near!" And I did not want to be any where near them at fucking all.

"That went better than expected," Char said.

"Yeah, now we just got to wait on the verdict. Hopefully, Aro won't take his sweet time getting back to us," Jasper said.

"What the fuck was that Jasper? You are planning on changing me? I thought you said I only had to wait till this shit flew over, not that I would have to be changed into a fucking vampire!" I stood up in his face. Which was probably monumentally stupid, it hadn't escaped my notice that Jaspers eyes were not the bright red I had grown use to but pitch fucking black. No white was visible, and I should have known somthing was up.

"You need to remember who your talking to, Pet. When I ask for your opinion I expect an answer, since I didn't, I expect you to sit down and shut the fuck up! I am the fucking God of War and no human bitch is going to talk to me in that way!" I couldn't move. Fuck, did he really just tell me to shut the fuck up?

"I said SIT!" Jasper roared. My ass immediately made contact with the ground cause, hey, just now he is scary as fuck, and maybe just a little more than fuck-hot all out of control.

"Now it is time for you to learn. You will call me, Major, and answer accordingly or ask accordingly, as in, Yes Major, no Major. You will show some fucking respect to me, and enough of the fucking glaring. You are not a vampire and there is little you can do to me. Be pissed, fine, don't give a flying fuck, be sad, still not giving a shit, but you will always feel respect when you look at me, Understood?" He was sending a fuckton of fear and respect towards me.

Shit, sad Jasper, okay, happy Jasper, okay, pissed Major, definately not o-fucking-kay. I had only seen him act like a vampire once before, and even then I guess I didn't truly see this side of him. Just snapping teeth. Now though, he puts all other vampires I have ever encountered to shame, cause they got nothing on him. I almost want the other two come take me away at this very moment. But then think Jasper might be a scary fucker, at least he isn't creep-tastic like the others where.

"I said Under-fucking-Stood?" Jasper roared!

"Yes, Major, understood, sir." I know he had to be feeling my fear, hell it felt like he was circualating it back into me.

"Major?" Peter barked out.

"Yes, Captain." Jasper turned to him.

"You should probably check the perimeter, my radar is going a little crazy at the moment, they may try to come back." Peter informed him like a soldier reporting to thier officers.

"You go east, I'll head west. Char you will take her back to the house. Peter we will meet in the middle before meeting them, any trouble, take care of it!" The Major gave orders like it was second nature. I think I might have even wet my panties a little bit.

I don't know whether I should be scared for my life or horny as hell. Char stands me up and at vampire speed gets all of our stuff together. I don't even see her grabbing me. One second I'm standing there watching little wisps just outside my vision, the next I am looking at Chars ass, cause she has thrown me over her shoulder and I would guess taking me back to the house. When we get back she tells me to go get dressed and come back down.

Jumping in the shower, I quickly take care of washing the lake water off of me. I don't waste any time drying my hair, I mouse and scruntch till it slightly curls and allow it to air dry. Slipping on a pair of my short, shorts, and a low cut, tight black tank top with my red bra barely peaking through the top. Gathering my make-up bag I add some deep purple eye liner and a little bit of lip gloss and figure thats as good as its getting right now. I head back downstairs to see if Char is dressed and ready too.

She is sitting on the sofa and smacks the cushion beside her when she hears me get close enough to see her. "I know you got questions, so try to ask them while the Major is out, ok?"

"What is up with that first off?"

"Freak you out did it, when he started refering to himself as the Major." she laughed. "Did Assward ever tell you Jaspers story?"

"No, he only ever told me his and Carlisle's. Was it really bad?"

"Harder than anyone i know of. When he was changed it was by a woman named Maria. She is one of the viliest creatures I have ever met. She creates newborn armies to keep those who would take over her territory away. But before that, thats when we knew her. Back then, she just hungered for something to push the boredom away, gain territory, and money. She created armies, and when she found Jasper, it was on then. Jasper having the gifts he does, she used him to control her armies and to give out orders when needed. He was.." she thought for a moment, "he was very good at what he did. Maria rewarded him with whatever he wanted. Sex, money, blood, anything he desired she gave it to him. His inner vampire mostly stayed in control of him for the first half of his life or so.

Most that know him would tell you thats why he is so cruel. He let his vampire self take over everything. When Jasper goes back to his Major mode it is crutial that you be respectful at all times, and if you can just avoid him all together. When he is the Major, nothing matters to him but sex, or blood and sometimes both. Hopefully when they return he will be back to his normal self, if not please do what he asks no matter what it is. He doesn't joke around when he is like that, and there would be sadly nothing Peter or I could do if you pissed him off. And he will not allow anyone to change you if something was to happen while he was like that, because the Major is nothing but an honorable man. And he will honor his agreement to not change you. Do you understand?"

I can't even speak so I just nod my head up and down. Didn't expect all that, but sure does make things alot easier to understand. Char popped us in a movie to take some of the tension out of the air. It didn't take long until I felt the day wash over me and I was so tired I could barely hold my eyes open. Char threw an arm around me pulled me down into her lap. She stroked my long hair till I finally fell to sleep.

I woke up when cold meet the back of my thighs. Jasper was laying me down in the bed. Instantly waking up I jerked away from him in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was just taking you to bed. You looked awfully uncomfortable down there." Jaspers eyes were back to the bright red I was quickly falling for. I could feel him working his magic sending me some calm.

"Sorry, just a normal reaction to waking up with someone other than who you went to sleep with, not that I've ever done that." I give him a nervous chuckle. I layed back on the pillows half propped up and just looked at him. He was astoundingly handsome. Standing there with a sad look upon his face, looking at the floor like it might soon attack and he'd have no way to deal with it. I thought of him palming his hard cock earlier when he stood before me, and my body betrayed me and a flush of fluid dampened my panties.

He instantly raised his head to look at me and cocked his head to the side. It was then I became embarassed for the first time in years. Crap, I was probably glowing bright red. I had forgotten about their enhanced senses for a moment, but when he jerked his head up, I thought he was probably smelling my arousal as well as feeling it. Shit!

"There is no reason to be embarassed, Isabella. I was made to draw you in with my appearence. I would think you would know this by now." So, so, sooo glad he his giving me an out right now. At least thats what I think it is, cause I certainly don't feel this way when I look at Peter.

"I know," I smile at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier, if you are awake now." Dang I was hoping he would just forget about that.

"Sure, whats up?"

"I won't apologize for my earlier actions. I have done more for you than I would for most, and certainly more for you than others ever have. For that I am not sorry, however, I am sorry you feel you can treat me with such disrespect. That you feel you should glare and in general feel like I am something to be scraped off the bottom of your shoe. You will stop or I will hand you over to the Volturi. I wish it could be another way, but I will not tolerate it any longer.

I saved you from a certain death, I give you shelter, buy you anything your heart desires, and still I am nothing to you. Thats fine, but I deserve your respect for the very least of saving you from horrors you can only imagine." Jasper was putting his foot down all over today it seemed.

What he was saying was true. I threw my head back into the headboard with a resounding thud. Thinking back, I decide when it was I started feeling nothing but disregaurd towards him. It was probably when I was robbed of my revenge on V. But that seems like ages ago. He has treated me very well compared to what most would have already done to me. Shit, I know I had to spend at least 25,000 dollars the other day, maybe even more than that. He has protected me and done everything he possibly can, and I still treat him like a bitch. Hell I even got him all hot and bothered knowing I would never follow through. I am so not that girl. Well maybe when I am working, but that is the job, and they know that before we ever start. Damn, I did treat him like gum on a shoe.

Shit, here goes nothing, "I am sorry Jasper. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I am just so angry about V. I didn't get to set a single hair on her head a fire. And I wanted to ask her why, and you took that away from me when you torched her. I had questions I needed answers to, but now I will never know. And I just don't know if I can forgive you for that. But I most certainly will start treating you with respect. I guess I just went into bitch mode and didn't think of what I was doing really. And Thank You Jasper. I am so glad that out of all the vampires that I know who could have been there, you were." I jumped up off the bed and hugged him for the first time ever I think.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and he picked me up my legs automatically wrapped around his hips. I raised my head and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I am sorry, and thank you for being there even when I thought I didn't want you to."

His eyes widened at me, but he replied, "Your most certainly welcome, now i know there are a few other things you are wantin' to ask me so lets get on with it."

He slid me down off of him to the floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed I patted the spot next to me. "Why did you ask if I could be changed?"

"Because I don't think this world should live without you in it. You make everyone you come in contact with smile and brighten their lives. One day you will make a very gifted vampire, but more than that, you bring my coven a completeness that I didn't know we were missing."

"That the only reason why. You think I will make a gifted vamp, and Char likes having me around." Damn I thought he actually liked me there for a minute. I hung my head down thinking about what he said.

"Isabella," he lifted my chin with a finger tip. "Isabella, that is not what I said." He brought his lips closer to mine, I could feel him pulling my emotions away from me in some way. I thought maybe he was trying to figure out how I was feeling about this.

I glanced down at his lips not a hair breaths away from mine and when I looked back up to him I got lost in his hooded red eyes. He finally broke the tension between us and pressed his lips lightly to mine before pulling back to look at me again. Not sure what I was sending him, but his lips came back down to mine a second then third time. He licked my bottom lip and I gasped into his mouth, when my mouth opened he plunged his tounge into me. Our mouths swirled and fought and he sucked my tounge into his mouth lightly. When he let go he pulled my bottom lip in between his teeth and bit into it just enough to make me moan, and bring blood pulsing to the outside. He sucked on it just a little longer till I felt him lick at my lip and my mouth had a hint of whiskey flavor fill it.

I moaned when I tasted the sweet bitterness of it. I dove my tounge into his mouth where the taste permeated his whole mouth. He pulled back giving me a ton of little pecks on my lips. I think that is the most erotic kiss I have ever recieved or hell even heard of. My panties now have no dry spots, damn I couldn't even imagine what he else he could do with that tounge of his. Fuck!

Leaning back away from me with one last peck he says, "That is not what I said, Isabella. I said you make our coven complete. You bring something to our little family that no one previously has. I'm not quiet sure what it is, but you make us happy having you around. That is why I want to change you. That and with the amount of gaurds they sent today, they will be keeping a very close eye on us. I am afriad you won't be able to return to your previous life. You will be stuck here."

"What do you mean the amount of gaurds there was only two of them. Surely that isn't enough to worry about me returning home, Jasper." I was on the verge of tears cause I missed my girls, and I just wanted to go home.

"There were two in front of you, yes. But there was also six others surrounding our little spot on the lake. I couldn't see them either, but I did smell them when the wind blew just right. I made an agreement and they are planning on making me follow through with it. I knew the only hope was to get them to let me change you. Hopefully, Aro won't take to long, but he has been known to wait a year or longer to answer someone." Jasper was trying to send me some calm while talking to me.

I sniff cause, my life was essentially over now. I would be with vampires for as long as I lived and there was no changing that fact now that the vamp kings were involved. I finally gave in and let the tears come. I couldn't help it, I had dreams, I was going to make it in this life. Maybe stripping wasn't a 'career' most would have chose but I did. It was something I loved to do. It kept me fit and healthy and in the spotlight, where I had become accustomed to being the past couple of years. Jasper drew me up into his lap and just stroked my back and hair and let me cry it out. There wasn't anything else he could do, but deal with my loss.


	17. Chapter 17

SM owns all of Twilight, and its Charcters.

GPOV

Making our way back to the Cullen coven, I turned to my mate. "Alice, what do you think now." She hadn't been back to herself very long. She was considering her answer carefully.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, or does, your it for me. I didn't realize everything till Esme lunged at you, when you were in danger from another female though, all my instincts came through. There was no way I was ever going to let another female get that close to you, especially when she was hostile. What happens now Garrett?"

Hmm seems she has finally got it. "What would you like to happen?"

"I would very much like to continue on with the Cullens'. Though I am not sure it will ever be as it was once between us. Do you think they know about the bonds and other things we've talked about? Maybe you should explain it to them also. I am sure they probably don't realize." She turned those big red eyes on me, and I couldn't help to want to do everything she asked.

"I will speak to them when we get back about all that I have told you of, and then we can make a decision on whether to stay or not." I didn't want her to get her hopes up because I would not put up with fools.

We arrived back at the house, Tanya was sitting on the porch stoop waiting on us. "Carlisle said to tell you, Alice may gather her belongings, but you must remain outside." Tayna was smirking at me. I had known her for over 75 years. She knew I was a bastard at the very least.

I just laughed, "Carlisle said that now did he."

"Yep," she said popping her p smiling, making her look like the 17 year old girl she was frozen at.

"Huh, well alrighty then." I pulled Alice along behind me past Tanya and through the front doors.

"Sorry, but I can not allow that." The freshly put together vampires were sitting on the sofa, waiting for us to leave so they could go and hunt to finish healing.

"You need to leave our home, you were not invited in here, and you most certainly aren't welcome." Carlisle said.

"Don't care. Now..." I stood in the center of the room facing them with Alice behind my back. I went on to explain all of the 'vampire' ways to the Cullens'. Three out of four was looking at me like I explained the universe to them. The other one was growling and baring his teeth.

One guess who that would be. "You are not welcome here, leave in peace, NOW!" He growled out.

"Carlisle, did you know all of this?" The pretty blond asked him.

"He spouts nothing to lies, and you believe him over your own sire? Look what he has done to our, Alice! She has red eyes for God's sake. He has ruined her! We do not behave like trash in this house!"

"AARRGGG" I roared at him. He hunkered down with his wrists up and face towards the floor. Guess he had been around the Major a time or two.

"You will not speak of my mate!"

"You fucking knew about all of this, Carlisle? You knew and never taught us. How could you? We have trusted you our whole existence and you betray our loyalties! No wonder Edward was so fucked up, he had it right when he left you!" The big man was pissed.

"You knew if we were attacked we wouldn't be able to defend our mates, hell you don't even have a fucking mate. You didn't have enough balls about you to claim her. Esme, over her now!" damn didn't expect him to get all that upset. I just smirked at Carlisle.

"I have given you all everything! I gave you immortal life, I taught you how to overcome the beast unlike so many of us. Esme, get over here now! You are still my mate no matter what he says!" Carlisle was more pissed about Esme going over to the big man and blonde than he was anything. But that is just how male vamps act. We are notoriously protective of what we consider ours. So I tell Esme this.

"Carlisle, will you claim me now. Right here right now if I come to you?" She asks.

"No! We are not beast Esme, we are practically human!" He moves toward her a few steps.

"That tells me you are not my mate, Carlisle, nothing else! I will no longer be bound to you when you won't even consider claiming me as your mate. Look at what happened to Ali, she goes to hunt and some strange man bites her. I will not miss out on my true mate, because you are a dope!" She is now up in his face, wagging her finger like a mother scolding a child.

I think I might like this chickie, I laugh to myself. Thats when he decides he can end her existence the same way he brought her into it. All except for the fact that Alice is trying to get past me, and I hear a please, I figure I made this mess time to clean it up. I turned and kissed Alices' head and was off to Esmes' side.

I swiftly relieved Carlisle of his head, arms and legs before gathering him up and throwing him in a pile outdoors. I flick my old trusted zippo lighter and watch as the purple plumes dance in the wind. Its a beautiful sight. I will never get tired of it. I think when Jasper created me, he fucked up somehow, I don't remember being this battle hungry in my human days. With that thought I laugh out loud. Alice is jumping on my back and squealing.

I twist her around till she is off my back and hanging onto me like a monkey on my front. I grab her short locks fist them in my fingers and sink my teeth down into my mark. She moans when I force some venom inside of her. Next thing you know, Tanya is bringing some clothes out, while walking backwards from the door.

"Thanks, Tanya, I was getting tired of everyone seeing all my bits!" my girl giggles at her.

"Well we were tired of looking at them to. Now you all get dressed and see if you can go a hour without fucking!"

I can't help it, "Doubtful" I yell out to her. But she ignores me and goes back into the house.

We get dressed quickly and head inside. I have a feeling the remaining coven isn't going to like what I have to say now. When everyone settles down at the kitchen table, the big guy finally asks the question I been waiting on.

"So what now?"

"First, I would like to introduce myself. I am Garrett, and this is my new mate Alice."

"Sorry," he reached for my hand "Emmett, and this here is my mate Rosalie, and my 'mother' Esme. And I believe you know Tanya already."

As male of the unit I am quiet surprised at how he has just filled the role of leader, without even knowing it. Well all except he needs to learn we do not shake hands, nor do we call other vamps our mother.

"Okay, now, I would like to know who plans to stay together after this unfortunate event?"

"I think we would all like to stay together, we would be more than happy for you to stay also, so Ali won't leave us. I care for her a great deal and would hate to see her get to far away from me." Esme speaks.

"I realize you don't understand the vampire ways. Normally when a mated couple, or lone vampire, destroys a coven leader of more than 3, that couple or vampire are then considered the new coven leaders. Vampires usually acknowledge a coven leader as one who can care for all of its members. When Carlisle failed to end me, he relinquished control of his coven to me. That would also include Tanya as she was here at the time under his protection and is unmated. Had she been mated and just visiting the same rules would not apply."

I turned towards her and asked, "Now why have you not told them of our ways? You failing to do so would fall upon your shoulders, had you been part of this coven. I know you also know this. And when did you become part of the Denali coven?

"When Elezar came to destroy, Elizabeth all those years ago, Aro let him keep our coven as his own. When he did this I became as his until I formally mated. I tried to mate with Edward when Carlisle came into our lives preaching about not being a monster. I tried to save Edward from him, but he would not have me. Therefore, I was still Elezars and could not go against his wishes to tell any of the others. Carmen and Kate of course know, and I am sure Laurent has filled in Irena since they are now mated, but I just couldn't tell the Cullens' and go against my leader."

"That explains alot. Since it seems you all know nothing of your own kind, I hereby designate myself as your coven leader. I will not cause you any harm, nor will I let any come to any of you. Questions?"

"Yes, are you going to make us feed off of humans, because I have never 'slipped' before?" Rosalie asked sadly.

"This is our way, yes."

"And if we choose not to?" Esme questioned further.

"Then you will be turned over to the Volturi to be decided what is to be done for not listening to your coven leader. Anything else?"

"How long are we required to stay under your authority?" Emmett asked.

"The women until they have formally mated or I reliquish my rights as their coven leader, you and Rosalie, when I deem you are ready for life without protection, and you know of and can follow the rules that have been set forth by our kind."

"I don't think I will be able to feed off humans." Esme sobbed. I went behind her chair and pulled her up to me, hugging her.

"Why not, honey?"

"Because my daughter is human."

"Any so she should be. We aren't ment to change our families or everyone would eventually become as we are. Pretty soon the world would be overcome with vampires instead of humans. It is just the way things are."

"She isn't talking about her biological daughter."

I furrow my brow at this, cause what else could it mean, "EXPLAIN!" I bark out at Rosalie.

"Edward, Carlisles' first charge, fell in love with a human. In the end though, he wouldn't change her. We left her behind in Forks Washington."

"FUCK! Tell me you killed her before leaving or soemthing happened to her. If not we are going to be in so much shit!"

"As far as we know she is still alive." Emmett says

"Alice baby can you see? Tell me where she is right now."

"Somewhere in a lake, she is splashing around by herself. I don't think its in Forks."

"I need a phone." No one moved from their postitions. "NOW" Emmett got up and ran into another room to come back carrying a cellular phone.

I quickly dialed Aro's personal line for emergency's. I explained all that happened and that I was now in control of the Cullen Coven. After much laughing, he finally told me he would make sure it was dealt with, and to have fun trying to make vampires out of this coven of freaks. Yeah, I know Aro called someone a freak, I kind of thought it was funny.

"Aro informs me the situation is now under his control and that we are free to go on so long as I teach you all of our culture. You are required from this point on to ONLY drink from humans and you will each spend one hour of every day with either Tanya or I to learn more about your own kind."

"Tanya, Aro says you need to inform Elezar you are now considered my coven and if he plans to attack there will be reprecutions from me. Also inform him we will no longer be considered the Cullens' we are from now to henceforth be called the Olimpic Whitlock Coven."

Alice took in a deep breath and looked at me with questions in her eyes, "Whitlock?"

"Yes baby, you know Jasper was my sire, I have always been part of the Whitlock coven, no need to change that now, we will just add in Olimpic to be sure no one confuses us with Jaspers Coven."

"Jasper has his own coven? Since when?" Emmett, and Rosalie both ask at the same time.

"Since about 450 years ago or so, why?"

"But Jasper isn't that old. How could he? Surely we aren't talking about the same Jasper." Em says.

"Yeah we are. Tell me, did you ever directly ask his age or did the mind reader just tell you?"

"Edward told us why?"

"Jasper is a very...advanced vampire. He can dodge gifts like nobody else I know. It isn't a gift per say its just his training. Jasper..." I told them all about Jasper and the numberous vampires alive today because of him, as well as, told them all about his coven. They just were all shocked that they had lived with him for so long and never actually knew him.

I gathered everyone up and sent Esme with Tanya to feed and took Rose and Em with me. It would be hard for them for awhile. Almost newborn phase all over till their body got use to consuming human blood. Their strength, senses, and in general everything about them would increase as they feed more and more. I am at this moment pretty happy with the way things turned out. But I am still pissed at Jasper, he should have known better.

**This is probably the last you will hear of the Olimpic Whitlock Coven for some time. Hope it explained some things, and left questions for you too. Bahaha!**


	18. Chapter 18

SM owns all of Twilight!

BPOV

**Important: This will bring what you have all been asking for. Please tell me what you think at the end or else I will think I have failed your expectations and be massively disappointed!**

I had been here for months with Jasper and his coven. We hadn't heard anything from Aro yet. Jasper said he would go visit him if when September rolled around he still hadn't informed us of a decision. That would be roughly a year, as of now I only had to wait two more months at the most.

Jasper and Peter should be back soon. I had pleaded and begged until finally he had given in and they were on their way back now with my prize. He told me a week ago that he would finally get me what I wanted, he always breaks down sooner or later and gets me what I want. So after buying a trailor, and 4 new 4-wheelers I could hardly contain all my squeals of hapiness. I am sur Char wanted to kill me at this momment and told me I was acting like the pixie. Theat straighned my ass right out, and I calmed down.

"Lets go up to your bedroom and practice awhile. It'll take your mind off of it till they get back." Char rolled her eyes at me. She had made 100 different options availible to me, but none of them were good. But dancing did sound like a good idea.

I had talked Jasper into buying me a pole so I could stay in shape. I also had him buy two for Char. Not that it took alot of convincing. He put up two poles in my room and one in hers. I was teaching her all the different techniques like the butterfly, caterpillar, over the shoulder invert, and all that I knew. She was pretty good, but she could never get the music to line up with her dancing. You would think with that perfect call vampire brain nothing would be impossible but she just couldn't get it down. The guys were always trying to get us to dance for them, but as of yet we haven't.

Jasper and I's relationship hadn't really gone beyond that one kiss. I don't really know if he was because of him or myself. But whatever reasoning, it just hadn't. Maybe emotions were just running high that day, and it just happened. Don't know but, I'd love to go farther, just hadn't gone that way.

We practiced about a hour before said, "They will be here in 5, get dressed!"

I slid down my pole in a flip and kicked off my heals, then started throwing on some shorts and a shirt. I ran down the stairs, "I'm ready, how much longer?"

"Geez, still got 3 minutes. Calm down a bit there, Sugar." I huffed and went to sit on the steps to wait for them.

Before the truck was completely stopped I was hopping up on the trailor trying to decide which one of these lovely's would be mine. It only took one glance to decide which one was mine. I couldn't help the grin. "Which one is mine, Major?"

He smirked at me. "Which one do you think, honey?"

"That one!" this one had to be mine. It was painted in a dark blue and had silver throughout the paint. My two favorite colors.

"Negative."

"What?" your kidding right?

"This one is yours." He pointed to a basic black one that was the same style as the one I wanted but not near as pretty.

"phhh" I blew out air between my lips. I could see Peter and Char on the ones up front these two were in the back. Char was sitting on a pink and Peter a green one.

"What are you disappointed? I thought you would really like this one. Suppose to be the best one they had." Jasper taps my nose with his finger.

"No, this ones good." I put on my puppy dog eyes, it worked with all three of them.

"Okay then, here is your helmet. You can't ride without it."

"Huh" I pout, "fine give it to me."

We ride down to the lake and stop for a few minutes so I can stand up for awhile and get a drink before we head out. I am still plenty pissed at Jasper and I know he can feel it. Thats when I get an idea, as Char says, 'those are never a good thing for you'. I kick off my cowboy boots, shimmy my ass out of my shorts, and pull my shirt over my head slowly. I can feel the Majors eyes all over my ass, probably Peters too. I ran and jumped in the lake. Coming up I smooth the hair back out of my face and wipe my eyes.

I just tread water for a minute and then look up at all three of them, "What, I was hot, thought this would cool me down a bit. Stop staring at me, I'm coming out."

I swim as far as I can before I start walking up to where there is a bank. As my tits come up out of the water I see Jasper staring. I didn't forget that I was wearing a white set of underwear, I just thought it served him right for not giving me what i wanted. Peter picked Char up and then they were gone. Guess he enjoyed the show to. I pulled my hair to the side and made my way to where my shirt was picking it up as I walked by. When I got to my black 4 wheeler I bent over slowly to pick up my shorts. I set my foot up on the front grill and started running the shirt over my leg, and up between my thighs. After I had finished with both legs I turned around to see where the Major went cause I thought for sure he would have said something by now.

"What did I tell you last time?" He is right in front of me now, eyes pitch black. Shit, what did I do wrong now? He didn't go into major mode often but usually it was when I pissed him off. I had took to calling him Major any time I addressed him though. I just thought it was sexy as hell.

"I don't know, Major." I say trying my best to remember what he is talking about.

"I told you last time, when you did that again you would be taking care of the big problem, didn't I?" Oh shit. Damn I had forgotten about that what with all the other drama going on that day.

"I'm sorry, Major. I just was paying you back for keeping my four-wheeler. I didn't mean to.." I trailed off cause that even sounded stupid to me now.

"I think its high time, my little Isabella starts asking for what she wants, don't you? You want me to give you everything, and I do. But you should start asking for what you really want. Not putting Char or Peter up to it for you. Then when its right under you, you still won't ask, you assume I will give it to you because it makes you happy. Isn't that right, My Isabella?"

"Yes, Major." I always push him to the limit, why can't I stop when I'm ahead, Why?

"So tell me Isabella, what is it you want right now?"

"The blue one."

"That isn't what your body is telling me right now." He brought his nose down to my throat and made his way up to my hair, inhaling the whole way. I felt my panties get even wetter than they already were. The Major is just fucking sexy as hell!

"Mmmm, Isabella, do you know how good you look, and smell, and feel right now? Its completely intoxicating." I was now starting to feel like his prey, but in a oh, so delicious way.

He brought his hands up to my face and glides them backwards as his face comes towards mine, they tangle in my hair as he massages my scalp. His lips fall on mine and i can't help but to open my mouth and reply with my own tounge as his darts out to lick my lips. My own hands fly up to his hair and get lost in it. He moves his hands down to my semi-bare hips and starts massaging slow circles on my hip bones. It feels so good I never want it to end. I almost cry when he lets my lips go, but he quickly reattaches them to my neck just below my ear. His tounge darts out and flicks my lobe a few times before he is sucking on my neck.

His hands move upwards barely touching my stomach and shivers ripple all over me. I can't help the moan that leaves my body. His mouth is moving downwards and his hands drawl little circles on my abdomen. Its then the Majors mouth is on my nipple right over my right breast, and his left thumb flips my other nipple.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"Mmmm.?" I look into his dark eyes and I just don't know what I want but I do know its him, all of him.

"Answer me or I stop." Both hands are now kneeding my breast and flicking at my nipples.

"More, Major, More" I ground out. "That will do for now." he says.

He pulls at my bra and it falls away instantly. His mouth sucks and nips at my nipples and my skin starts pebbling up with the water dripping off of me, and his mouth doing such wonderous things all at one time. He picks me up and sets me on the front of the fourwheeler, and falls to his knees while licking a trail down me. He pulls my ass to the very edge, and spreads my thighs apart. He places them over his shoulders and I lean back till my back is laying on the handlebars.

The Majors mouth licks around on my thighs, "What is it you want now, Isabella?"

"Taste me, Major." Even I am shocked at what has come out of my mouth, but quickly dismiss it when I feel him tear away my thongs. I hear him inhale, and I almost lose all thoughts.

"You smell so good, Isabella." With that he licked my clit from bottom to top. He sucking and flicking and oh my I just couldn't get enough.

"More, Major, more Please!" I shakily ask him.

"Yes, baby, I'll give you all you'll ever need." he purrs out in that sexy southern drawl. He continues to lick up my clit, but I feel him insert a finger into my very wet hot center. He pumps his hand in and out and wriggles his fingers inside me and I have never felt anything this good in my whole life.

"So good, Major, mmmmhmm so good!" I moan out for him, because he is doing a damn fine job and should be told so.

"Can I taste you, Isabella?"

I can't do anything but whimper, ".ung..."

He sucks my clit into his mouth and dips his finger in impossibly farther, he then lets go of my clit with his mouth but his thumb immediately takes over its job. When I feel his teeth slice into my thigh, I just can't take anymore. "Yes, Major, Fuck, Yess, umm, so so good!" I can feel my pussy pulling his fingers in as far as they can go while my stomach releases the tension it has been holding onto forever. I can't help but shiver as I come down. His fingers never stop though, and I hear something between a purr and growl and see the Major still has his teeth locked into me. I put my hands on his head and gently coax him to take all he wants. It isn't much longer before he stops taking from me.

"Damn, Major, that was so, so good!"

"Yeah Baby, it was." He glides his tounge over my wound. It stings for just a moment, but nothing can bring me down off of this high. "Now are you going to take care of your big problem?" He whispers to me, breathing cool air on my wet neck and ear.

I know I send off some nervous vibes to him. But I don't know what he expected, it is my first time for anything like this. He picks me up off the 4-wheeler and starts swaying with me wrapped around him.

"Dance for me, Isabella."

I let my legs fall off his hips and slowly start to dance for him. As I move around him I peel up his shirt, no fair he gets to ogle me while still dressed. By the time I am in front of him again his shirt is long gone. I move my hands down his sculpted chest and perfect six pack abs, while bending my knees lowering my face to him. When I get to the bottom I unbutton his jeans, I slowly dance my way back up him, then turn with my ass to his pelvis. Ass I shake my ass in circles all over his cock I slowly start working my way down, gliding his pants off with my hands running down his hips and thighs, after i have moved back upwards, he kicks them off to the side.

Hmm, the Major goes commando, I think I like. I continue to dance around him never touching his hard cock with any part of my body. Just when I don't think he can take any more I slid one leg behind his shoulder and lean backwards, rubbing my heated core up agianst his very large problem. As I work my leg back down to the ground I come down on my knees. I am not exactly sure what to do now, but figure that little drop on his head should definately be tasted.

I dart my tounge out and taste a sweet bitterness that tastes similar to the whiskey kiss we shared months ago. I swallow him down as far as he will go and suck till my cheeks are hollowed out. I let my teeth barely scrap him going back up and he moans for me.

"Yes, Isabella, such a good girl." He wraps his fingers back into my hair and guides me at a pace he likes. He bobs my head back and forth for a few minutes before, "take all of my, Baby."

I don't think I can but I relax my throat like I am jugging a beer and suck down to the hilt. I immediately fall back, but go right back for more. His cock in the back of my throat is so exotic and I feel tension start back up inside of me. I keep going deep for him though, I think I would do anything he asked of me in this moment. I scrape my teeth against him again when coming back up and he pulls my head back down onto his cock. I can feel a pulsing situation on my tounge and in the back of my throat where he is releasing all of his cum.

"Ummm, Fuck Baby, you got a mouth to die for!" he starts releasing my head from him before slamming me back down on him one more time"Ung!"

I can taste the whisky flavor all over my mouth and it is so damn good. Jasper grabs my hands and pulls me up off the dirt floor. He kisses me, tounge laping up what I didn't get all the way down. Its so sexy seeing him lick my tounge for a taste of himself. I can't stop the wetness that flows out of me.

"Ready, Isabella?" the Major asks me.

"mmhmm." I can't form words at the moment.

"Isabella, what is it you want? If you don't answer we stop now."

"You, Major, always, you!"

He lifted my ass slightly and the head of him slides right in. He slowly starts pumping just the head of his cock in and out slowly. He gradually fills me inch by inch, never stopping kissing me.

The Major is half way filling me, he grabs me tightly and kisses me even deeper than before before he pulls me down completely filling me to the hilt. He vreaks through my bearior one one swift motion. He holds me and it feels as though he sucks in all of my pain.

He releases my mouth, "You okay, Baby?"

I nod my head up and down and he moves a small bit. "More, Major, I need more of you." I moan.

"You have all of me, Isabella!" he growls.

He begins slowly lifting me and pushing me back down on his throbbing cock, he gently raises the tempo of our dance. He starts sucking on my neck as he moves his hand down between us.

"Take me baby, all of me." He thrust me hard down on him and pulls at my clit, while sucking my tounge into his mouth. He swallows up my screams and moans as my core milks his cock, and he continues pumps me in and out of me at a furious pace.

He slowly comes to a stop, and I lay my head down on his shoulder and press my face into his neck breathing his scent in deeply."Mmm, Major, I think I'm falling.." I fall asleep before I even finsh my sentence.


	19. Chapter 19

SM owns it all.

**Sorry I didn't get more up yesterday, but this chapter was giving me some trouble so you may only get this one, maybe, just maybe two more today. We will see. **

**JPOV**_**quick bit of info for you. Don't get lost in this. Remember Vampires process things at a much quicker rate than we do, and have a ton more thoughts. So it jumps around quiet a bit in this chapter from one thing to another. **_

I couldn't help to just lay with Isabella in the bed. She was so cute sleeping. I kind of felt like Edward sitting there watching her sleep though. Kind of stalkerish, but I could see the appeal it had to Eddie. I lay there just watching her, thinking over what happened a hour ago. I don't know what came over me to do that to her. I mean really, I am always a gentleman before anything else. Or I use to be. I had taken her on a fourwheeler, me a southern gentleman had taken away, the moment she had waited for, for so long. Not many 20 soon to be 21 year old girls kept themselves for someone special. And I know lots of humans these days have their first time in the back of cars, a friends house, or whatever, but I have never lost my control that way. I almost feel as though I forced her. I mean we hadn't really even begun a relationship. This made me crinkle my head and think about our past few months together...

After demanding respect from, Isabella, she had apologized for being such a bitch. We had even shared a blissful kiss. I don't ever remember kissing someone and feeling such a wonderous felling as I did when I kiss her. It's like I am on cloud 9, I suppose some would say. But after that first kiss nothing ever truly progressed. I just didn't want to start a romantic relationship with her. She is still mortal after all, and I will not begin something with her while she is in that state. I don't even know if it is possible.

Edward always claimed she was his mate, but you must have a mating bite to complete the process of being truly mates. I don't think he would have done that with her, he is to pussy whipped by Carlisle. Now, Carlisle, that one is a piece of work if I ever saw one. Don't get me wrong I feel a great deal towards Esme, Rose, Emmett and even a small bit for Edward. Carlisle just has them so twisted up in his beliefs that I don't know if they can or will surface to the truth of who they have become.

Carlisle while I think is trying to do what he thinks is right, just doesn't get it. And whoemever changed him and left him should die a final death a thousand times over. It just isn't done, leaving your charge alone for the first year. It can cause many things, the most prevelant being exposure, then again it could be one turning out such as Carlisle has. He shouldn't have been able to deny his thirst after awakening. But he says he made it all the way out of town and into a forest. I sometimes wonder if he started drinking from humans if he would have to feed less often than most of us do. I have even suspected that it might be his gift to only feed so often, but he won't even try it. I suggested it once and being the pathetic immortal I was at the time, cowarded away from him like I had a nucuear bomb targeted on my ass.

I know the animal diet soothed the burn, but I think more than anything it slows your mind and body, and contorts your being into something that you are not. I wonder who they would all become maintaining a natural diet. Would they be much different. Maybe. Probably.

Isabella, shouldn't have ever been brought into this world. I hate that she has been through so much in her short life. If she hadn't mixed with us, she would have probably turned out alot different. I like the sass she brings with her to my coven though.

I can never figure that girl out. Her emotions hop all over the place, they almost seem surreal to me sometimes. One minute she is full of her sass, the next she is sweet, and then the next moment she is spitting fire at us all. I couldn't help but be enthralled with her. She is just so full of life. She is definately a empath's wet dream. She feels emotions so strongly she can actually at times manipulate my emotions. She was so angry when she first came here, I couldn't help but to scowl right back at her. It was her that had essentially given me the mood.

After our little talk though, we had started to spend some time together. At first she wasn't all that happy about being stuck in a house with just me, but she finally started sharing her self with me. We talked about what she had being doing with her life. Her hopes and dreams. They were certainly different than what I had expected them to be. Hell her whole life was the opposite of what it was when the Cullens' had all left her.

She told me of her depression, how she didn't even want to leave her home. Even the most basic things such as school, grocery shopping, or hanging out with friends. She found her self completely exiled from her life. She said one day something just flipped in her. She wanted to be different from everything she was when we were around her. She started doing things that most wouldn't even try. Like cliff diving, and parasailing among other things. After experienceing life she said she had to come to see her self in a new light. She told me she became more confident. That if a vampire would chose her as its plaything, and it being perfect, she must be a little more than the average she had always believed. Isabella then began getting her body taken care of waxings, coloring in her hair, and dressing in designer clothes were just some of the things that she started doing.

She wanted to have a job that she actually made big money in. She told me of signing up in some acting school, only to find it was totally bogus. One of her former classmates became her friend and together they started going to pole dancing/stripping classes, yoga, and a few other classes they took to help get their bodies in shape enough to manuever and limber up. She told me about seeing things around her. Always just past her vision of sight, like a vampire who wisps around in speed. Humans can actually see us, but their brains just pass it off as nothing. Isabella however, knowing of our existence, just 'knew' someone was following her around. When she and her friend had made it to Vegas, thats were V finally showed herself to Isabella.

Isabella told me about Victoria taking her money, and how she would hide part of it. How she had been in some really swanky places just to dance. And how much she enjoyed herself doing it. When she told me she worked at the Bellagio before she was taken, I just swallowed deeply and kept nodding my head. I didn't want her to know what had happened to her friend while I was visiting the Bellagio. Not that I was ashamed of what I had done, I just didn't want her to know, it happened with her friend.

She told me that she was planning on signing up for the Pole2Pole Cup after a couple of more years practice. (pole2pole cup is a real pole dancing competition) And that she truly wanted to go, and how it was really hard work training your body to contort in certain postitions, and to keep your stregnth up to a level where you could hold on to the pole correctly.

It wasn't long after that conversation, Char was asking for a pole to be put up so Isabella could teach her how to dance. Isabella told me to get three poles, two for her room for practicing and one for Chars' room. She never directly asked me for anything. I don't know if she talked Char and/or Peter into asking me or she just got them to agree they wanted the same things and they would tell me what to get. Char always had some kind of deviousness surronding her, but I figured it was just something her and Isabella were plotting and scheming at. Those two were forever more 'coming up with plans'. Though I am pretty sure that most of them were you know whos. I laugh at this thought.

Not only had her little plan backfire for making me regret my earlier actions with the fourwheelers, it had backfired completely. She thought she was going to get me all worked up and leave me with nothing again, the Major took over when he saw her nipples poking out of her barely there bra. I hadn't ment to let it go as far as it did, but I could not bring myself to regret my actions. She had come up with tons of crazy plans over the past few months. They always seemed to come back on her though.

She had talked Peter into going to a pole dancing class with her and Char. She had told Char it would be much easier to learn from an actual teacher instead of her. She also thought watching how others were doing it would help her progress faster. Each dancer has their own way of doing things and rarely are any ever the exact same. I didn't go with them, but the story they told had me rolling in laughter. Isabella had Char stop at the mall and ran in and got Peter a pair of speedos. Peter said he wasn't wearing that to class. She assured him everyone would be wearing little to nothing and that he would have to. Apparently you can not pole dance with clothes on, or so she told him. She got him a red pair that matched up with Chars' set of underwear. Amazingly enough he was the only man in that class. I can't believe the shit Peter lets those girls sign him up for. The teacher was teaching a basics class but had let Isabella and one other advanced person in her class to practice while she was working with her other students.

Isabella and the other girl Amy practiced getting their dance moves in line with a partner dancer. They worked on timing and what not. Peter wasn't paying attention to what he was suppose to be doing and was watching Isabella and Amy. The teacher constantly kept calling for him to pay attention, and told him he would never make it if he would not pay attention. I reckon it wasn't to long before Peter got lost in the girls again though, cause the next thing you know, Char is standing in front of Peter and trying to pull him out of the class.

The teacher stands before Peter telling him he is banned from her classes since he can't focus with the girls around and is disturbing the others. Peter is totally ignoring her while looking over her shoulder at the girls. Then whole class is silenced by a ripping sound coming from Peter. Everyone looks at him and trying to figure what that sound was, when they see his dick has ripped through his speedos while rising to attention. The teacher goes off on him, telling him that he needs to leave her class and she will not tolerate his behavior. He goes to get his clothes, when she yells at him to get out. He had to walk through the parking lot with his hands covering his dick. He said he was never trusting Isabella with his clothes again, and to remind him he is to never go into public again with Isabella unless Char and I are both with him.

Isabella said she never thought about him ripping the speedos, just thought it would be funny for him to have to wear them. I still am unsure if she plans this shit or it just happens to her epic plans. I haven't seen one that didn't turn into a 'fail' catergory. She is just to smart for that shit. Maybe she knows shit is gonna turn out funny as hell, maybe not, but she sure is funny as hell.

I haven't spoken to her in awhile about turning her, but she will probably be gifted in some way. I told her about the animal diet actually turning your head to goo. How when you are on it, you literally can't think correctly, your body is slower than normal, and you just feel disoriented all the time. She didn't like the thoughts of taking human life and at first threw a fit about it. I can't blame her, it probably feels like she is going to be a cannibal or something to her right now. I explained to her though, that when you are changed, you don't truly feel like a human any longer. And that the Cullens' had everything twisted.

I then asked her about the laws of nature. 'do you think nature provides for every creature, that every creature is hunted by some other? like say the bear eats fish, the fish eat worms, the worms eat dirt, dirt is part of everything.' 'well yeah' she had said. 'then that would mean we were created for a purpose and if the bear has a natural feeding source of fish, would you take that away cause i like some fish?' She had thought about that a long time before she actually answered me. 'i guess that is the circle of life, but i have parents, and i can not think of people as food. I will not begrudge you your diet, as that seems what nature intended for you, but that does not mean i have to like it.'

It was a reasonable response for a human to come up with. They still see others as family, friends and fellow human beings, we however did not. As much as we may remember of our human lives, we still forget what exactly those bonds with those we loved feel like when we are changed. Like for instance if I saw my mother today, I would know I use to love her because most human children do love their mother, but I simply wouldn't be able to relate to it. Well I might could relate to it being a empath, but others of my kind would not. That is why when we are turned we don't go after our families and change them to keep them with us. We no longer have that bond.

So for now she has just agreed to disagree and said she would think it over when or if she ever became like us. Till then it just sounded gross and disgusting to her, but so did drinking from animals. I guess we will see, she wont be able to help wanting human blood when she is turned though, we all do.

She wasn't totally disagreeable on the being changed any longer. She hadn't even seen her human friends in close to a year now. Sometimes I think she felt more sad over that than anything. But she did keep in contact with a girl she called Lollipop. Her friend was plenty pissed at her for a long time till they finally made up. She kept begging her to come back to Vegas with her, and Isabella kept putting her off. She didn't want her friend mixed up with the likes of us. I could understand, we had ruined her life, why would she want to do that to her friend.

Isabella hadn't spoken to her parents for a long time. When she quit acting school they didn't even know she was in, and started in pole dancing, they basically disowned her. It seemed to bother her about her dad, but not so much about her mother. I asked her why once and she had replied 'My dad is the Only one who has ever tried to take care of me in my life. Renee is a superficial bitch that only wanted me around to take care of her and her boyfriends.' I couldn't believe she had so much hatred for her mother, but I kind of see being mad over her having to play adult as a child. I guess her innocense was stolen long ago pertaining to some matters.

She wasn't totally loving her life here, but she didn't seem to hate it either. I guess she just finally came to terms with it was us or death. I felt sorry for her sometimes, but I just had so many feelings I couldn't explain about her that I couldn't let her go. Not that she would survive long, I know that the Volturi come into my area once every month or so. I told Isabella that they did once and she said she didn't give a shit. They could spy on her all they pleased, maybe one day they'd end up with a show. She was nothing if not forever more surprising us with the way she delt or did things. Almost acting like a vampire in some ways.

I sometimes wonder if James venom didn't change her at least a small bit. I don't recall ever hearing of someone sucking venom out after the change had already started taking place. But whatever it was with her, I could see myself spending forever by her side.

I was starting to get anxious about Aro, I knew if there was anyone I would have an even fight with, it would be him. He is much older than me and has a huge coven at his beck and call. I don't think he really understands how far my coven reaches though. If he did I am certain he wouldn't be dicking around with me, and he would let me go ahead with Isabellas transformation. I wasn't truthfully asking for his permission, more or less avoiding a war, by being polite. But my patience was starting to grow thin with him and his damn lurking coven.

The only reason I told Isabella we would wait it out was so I could take her for her surprise next month. I had signed her up for the pole2pole competition. It was being held in Vegas this year, and I knew she would want to see her friend at least one more time. So that was my gift to her, since I was part of the reason she was mixed into the immortal world. I can't say I was sorry for her being here, or the knowing, but I did regret she wouldn't be able to compete when turned.

Hell when she is changed she can do pretty much anything she wants, so long as it doesn't cause exposure. And unfortunately that would include competitions. But for now she can compete, later she can dance, if thats what she wishes.

I know there isn't anything I wouldn't give her in the world if she asked. I honestly think I have fallen in love with her. I don't know how or when, but I did. Thats hard to admit to myself, because one, we don't fall in love with food, and two, she is mortal what would I do if I lost her. But I try my best to keep those thoughts to myself, or until she is more durable. I can't let myself get to deep with her till she is changed. She probably won't remember most of this time anyhow.

Peter runs up the stairs before throwing Isabellas door open with a bang, jerking her out of dreamland. "Get ready, now!"

"What is it, Captain?" I am the Major within seconds of feeling his panic.

"Get up, get Sugar up, hurry!" He runs back down the stairs yelling for Char.

"Baby, wake up, Isabella, you have to awaken. ISABELLA, wake up and get dressed, NOW!" I say harsly.

"What? Whats wrong?" She is blinking her eyes tring to wake up.

"Get dressed and come down stairs, hurry." With that I am down the stairs looking for Peter and Char.

"Captain, explain!" I order him as Isabella comes stumbling down the stairs still half asleep.

"Sit, calm down, and think before you speak. Aro will be calling in 46 seconds."

Shit now I got to deal with the asshole. He better hope he is done fucking around with me, I am tired of waiting for him to answer my simple question.

'Pour Some Sugar on Me' started playing from my phone, I looked up at Isabella and grinned before answering the phone, "Hello, Aro. I was expecting your call much sooner."

**I also want to thank you all for such nice reviews. It makes me want to keep getting the story to you asap. Continue telling me what you think and I'll keep on updating quickly! See me happy, you happy! ;) Also wanted to say hope that you all can see that they didn't just fall in love in a day. they both have had feeling for awhile, but neither of them had ever acted upon them for various reasons.**

**Tell me what you think, Oh I do so think you will all be surprised next chapter! What do you think aro will do? Tell me before you flip to the next chapter... I would love to see if anyone is right :o)**


	20. Chapter 20

SM owns all of Twilight and the Charcters. But I love playing with them!

**Tiderider:**_**Your concerns will be addressed in the next couple of chapters, but I have some things to work through first. Much is to come so don't let one little chapter get you down. *winks & grins evily* You are right on some level.**_

**Krystal214:**_** Just wanted to tell you that my mind is always in the gutter...Hence Peters problem. And I just had to tell you when my husband sees this part he is going to look at me shaking his head, and say, 'Honey, I can't believe you are sharing all that goes through your head with people'**_

_**I will of course then show him your wonderful review! and reply 'Yes I know, but my reviewers love me!'**_

_**Bwahahaha! Love the review and thanks bunches!**_

JPOV

"Hello, Aro. I was expecting your call much sooner."

"Ahh, Jasper, how are you doing? Is your little Isabella fulfilling all your needs?" Aro's voice slips through the phone at a slow pace.

"I'm sure you already know how, Isabella is doing. Or didn't your playthings inform you yet this month?"

"My playthings." he gives his creepy laugh,"Oh how I do so love your wit Jasper. Won't you consider joining us for awhile. We could give you all your heart desires, and I am sure some of the guard would love to train under you." He knew there was no chance in hell of this happening, but it is always the same old song and dance. Aro is nothing if not consistent.

"Aro, you know that will never happen. Have you reached a decision yet?" I am not in a mood to fuck about. Major wants him to get to the fucking point. Impatient bastard.

"That is not why I called."

"Hmm. Well I do suspect you have a reason. What can I do for you?"

"Not so much as what you can do for me, as what you plan on doing with your coven."

"My coven is accounted for and in good standing, Aro. I don't seem to understand. Explain, please." I check on my coven every couple of weeks, unless they are nomatic at the time. Of course he does not know this.

"Oh, I am very sure you do not understand, Jasper, that would be why I am calling you. I would love for you to come visit immediately. I actually insist you come within the next two days." Well shit, what is up now. There had better not be any nomads fucking about, they know they will be ended!

"Alright, I will come as soon as I can find an available flight. I will call your land line to arrange for someone to meet me at the airport." Fuck, what the hell is up. I am going to have to get Peter to look into it.

"Jasper, you will not be disappointed you came. You may want to bring at least one other with you though. For safety reasons, I assure you. I will see you soon." And with that he hung up.

"Captain, do you know anything else your not telling me?" I bark out at Peter.

"No, Major, only that Char is going with you now, and that Isabella and I will be going to Vegas. Not sure why. Also that Aro is holding a big surprise for you." Shit. I do not like surprises, and why the hell are Peter and Isabella going to Vegas.

"They are going to Vegas, because I booked tickets online for Sugar and me a week ago for tomorrow afternoon so we would land around dusk. We were just going to stay the 2 nights." Char answers.

"We are?" Isabella sounds so excited.

"No, Sugar, didn't you hear me, you and I are going to Vegas." Peter tells her.

"You are not going to Vegas while I am out of the country!" I bark out at them all.

"Who will be here to stop us, Major?" Isabella holds her head up high.

"You can't go without protection, Isabella. I do not want to have you in Sin City without me there to protect you while you are still mortal!" I half yell, and half explain.

"I will have protection. Peter is going, and you always say he is the best under you. So I fail to see a problem! Besides with all Aro's goons coming in and out of here every so often I would probably be safer away from here."

"FUCK!" I can see she has a point, but I am a jealous bastard and I don't want her to go with Peter to Vegas. Shit, what if she wants to fuck him to? Damn it at to hell! I had the vegas trip planned for just the two of us, now she gets to go to vegas with Peter! Fuck!

"I can just go with her, Major. That way Peter is with you, and I will be with Isabella." Char says, I can feel her deviousness from here and think fuck no those two are not getting out without either Peter or I. Hell they'd probably end up in jail or some shit.

"That is "N."not happening!" Peter says before I can get the no all the way out of my mouth. "I'm not sure what would happen, but it would not be good for any of us. Now like I said I will take Sugar to vegas and you two will see what Aro is up to." When the fuck did Peter put on the big boy pants?

"Girls you go pack your bags, we will all meet in the here when we are done." I cock my head to the side to question Peter. He knows me well enough to know what just ran through my brain.

"Don't know, Major. I just know it would turn out badly for you and Isabella, and in turn Char and I. Thats all I know." I guess that could make sense, Peter is the best fighter besides myself. So if something were to happen I would much rather it be while she is with Peter.

I book mine and Chars' flight on my android before joining Isabella in her room to pack some clothes for myself. There wasn't really any where else to put my clothes so we were sharing the room for our things. I guess Peter and I could have added another room, but I liked having a reason to come into Isabellas room. If for nothing else it was at least a few minutes a day where we could talk alone.

After we had packed our things, I sat with Isabella on the bed for a few moments. Char and Peter had left for some privacy before they were to be seperated. I figured they would need some time to scent one another and mate before they left each other for an extended time.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to leave you so soon after yesterday." I say to Isabella

"Me to, Jasper. I don't..I just wanted to...hump.." She thought about what she was trying to say to me. "Becareful Jasper, and Please come back to me. And take care of Char too."

"Don't worry, Baby. I will always come back to you. You mean a lot to me, and I want you and Peter to stay safe. No going off and doing anything crazy okay." I can't believe I am letting these two go to Vegas alone. I just know they are going to get into some sort of trouble. They are just to much alike, all they think about is what will be fun, and rarely ever do they consider the trouble that will come out of what they are doing.

"We will be, or at least I will try to keep Peter from doing anything in the usual. Hows that?"

"Sounds good, now who is going to keep you out of trouble?" I laugh at her.

"Dunno," she laughs right back. We both know she causes as much trouble as Peter does.

I put back on my somber face and said "Seriously though, Isabella, what happened the other day between us. I just wanted to say...that..Sorry isn't the right word...I am not sorry. But..." I felt her anger rise at this, shit, what did I say. Okay, Jasper you have to do better than this.  
>"I do feel bad that I didn't give you any romance for your first time. And for that I am sorry. Please forgive me for not being able to restrain myself." I rush out before her anger can get the best of us.<p>

"Jasper, what do you feel right now, coming from me?"

"Anger,"

"And do you know why I am angry, Jasper?" She is talking sweetly, and I have an 'O shit' moment cause I have no fucking clue. Other than what I just apologized for and that just doesn't seem right.

"Uh..I really don...No, Isabella I do not." Fuck, how does a little tiny human get me all tore up and fucking worried?

"Have I in any way said or did something to make you think that I did not enjoy what happened between us?"

Hmm. No she actually hasn't, but obviously something is wrong with her or she wouldn't be this angry, and upset. "No, but I.."

"NO, I haven't! And I do not regret what I did with you. Yes you had sex with me on the front of an atv, but not once have I regreted it. Not everyones first time has to be all candles and roses. Hell sometimes people just go with the moment when that moment is right."

All this is true but I thought all girls wanted romance, candles, and flowers. You would think by now I would know Isabella isn't like any other woman I have been around. Obviously, she is angry I because I just totally down played her first time. I mean who am I to say that her first time wouldn't have always been without romance and such. She is after all something entirely other than most. Shit, I should not have said anything. I know I have hurt her feelings downplaying them like I just did. It was her first time after all and not mine, if she went through with it obviously she wanted it to happen.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I am glad you aren't upset. I was just worried that you were upset because you saved yourself for so long and then I have to go and take you like I did. I just thoug"

"Stop Jasper! I am angry because, that was my first time and hell who else in this world has had that much passion their first time, and maybe it wasn't ordinary, but it was totally me. I love doing thing others haven't or few have done. Do you know of anyone having their first time on a atv? Cause I sure don't and it was something I can remember and one day laugh about being so blissed out I wouldn't have cared if I was in the pits of hell. It was mine and I won't and don't want to change that. At least I don't have the same old boring story of," she sneered this last part in a high pitched voice, "I lost my viriginity in the back of my boyfriends car after prom! That would just be to cliche and if I am going to live forever I would loath to tell a story like that." She laughs.

She is so beautiful, Good Lord I just want to wrap her up inside of me and never let go. I want her with me every moment of every day. She could be, no, she is my whole world, I just don't think I have let myself see it till this point. I want to show her everything in this world. I could take her to where no one has been before, the coldest parts of Antartica, deep sea diving, jumping from a plane with no shoot, everything and anything. I want to see and do it all with this beautiful little girl. How have I not seen that, or was I just trying not to?

"Well, then I am glad you are happy! I just didn't know how you would take it once it was over and you had time to think about it. I am going to miss you so much." I kiss her deeply."Watch out for Peter and keep him in line, and if any way possible do so for your self to." I push my forehead up against her and stare into her beautiful brown eyes. I feel like I can see my whole world there.

"I will Jasper, you just come home to me, okay." She leans in and pecks my lips.

"Will do, Baby." I hear Peter and Char come inside and pick up our luggage. "Come on, we got to get moving."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Char and I are now being taken to the throne room, by a small woman. The castle is still as creepy now as it was when I was last here. Little has changed except the human at the front desk, and a few modern items such as phones and computers.

"Jasper, so nice to see you. And who do you bring with you on this fine morning?" Aro claps his hands in greeting.

"This is Charlotte, my Captain Peters' mate. I am sure you remember him." I say instead of the normal hello.

"Ah, yes, Peter, he was certainly interesting." I can tell Aro is flipping around in is brain for all the information he has on him.

"Yes, Could you tell us what brings us here?"

"Oh, why yes, Jasper. You did come for something, did you not."

"I believe so, just get to it Aro." I spit with the least amount of venom I can at the moment. He is waisting my time.

"Jane, be a dear." Aro says, "My gaurds came up on something we thought you might like back. It was all the way in Russia with no will to get back to you."

The door opens with a Felix and Demtri holding either side of it. Next comes in Jane who has a wicked smile on her face, directly behind her is a male, he smells familiar, but I can't place it. When he comes to a turn and stops, my mouth can't help its self, it drops open.

"This doesn't belong to me, Aro. Call Carlisle, he is his." What the fuck does he think I want with him?

"Oh yes he does, by law he was not with Carlisle when his coven was taken over, so he falls into whatever coven I think he needs or whichever he chooses. Since the dear boy chose not to be a part of the new Olympic Whitlock coven, I thought I would offer him to you." Aro knew I didn't know about this, somehow.

What the fuck! Carlisle is dead. I did not say he could die! Who the hell would have balls that big, as to go up against me, the God of Fucking War! I am fucking pissed and the Major immediately takes control of my body.

Turning away from me and towards him he says, "Edward, do you choose, the Whitlock Coven or would you rather be put in the dungeon until your mind is more stable?"

I hiss, "He does not get to choose, I choose for him, He is MINE!"

Edward jerked his head up and looked at me with pale pink eyes. He was confused, disoriented, and puzzled. "Jasper please just let them.."

"You will speak when I give you the authority to!" I roar out at him, holding him up off the ground by his throat. "You will respect my decisions and from henceforth until I say, You belong to ME!" insolent fool, trying to get himself killed.

"Ahh, all is as I hoped it would be!" Aro claps his hands again and sits back in his throne seat. Fucker has something up his sleeve. "You may let him go now, I am sure he has learned his lesson, have you not, Edward?"

"Deal with him!" I let go of Edward and push him over to Char, I am tired of him and his stupidity. They both now stand at my back waiting on the crux that is Aro, with me.

"Now concerning Isabella Swan, I grant your request you may change her, Jasper." I instantly feel a furiousness that I haven't felt for a long time. Thinking who the fuck is pissed I turn to see Edward lunging at me.

Fuck! This is what he was waiting on. Me to take Edward on as a charge, knowing that Edward and I wouldn't make it out of here togther. I can't avoid his lunge, but as he lands on top of me I twist so that he falls beneath me. I immediately take off his arms one by one while he tries his best to defend him self. It will not work though as I have had to much experience with newborns in a rage trying to attack me. I send him a dose of fear that has half the gaurd falling to their knees in front of me. I know if the 3 'kings' had been standing they would have fallen to. I was so close to them, they had to feel its intensity.

After picking him up and once again handing him to Char, I yell at her, "See if you can fucking hold on to him this time!" He has no arms it shouldn't be that fucking difficult, but he is still struggling.

"EDWARD!" I have lost the small amount of patience I had, "Get a hold of your fucking self or I will burn you piece by fucking piece for years on end while you watch and starve!" He immediatley stops struggling and is standing still. Thank fuck!

I turn towards Aro, "Your kindness towards my coven has been noted. I will see you soon, Aro." Fucker knows he has just declared a war upon himself. No one ever fucks with me. I am just the bitch to teach him better than to invite trouble upon himself.

****

**Hope no one was expecting that! Poor Japser just can't catch a break can he?  
>Tell me thoughts~opinions~suggestions, how are you liking it so far?<strong>

**And please let me know do we want A/G and/or Edward to get a hea? Tell me what you want to hear!**


	21. Chapter 21

SM owns all of Twilight!

Peters' POV

After putting our bags down I look up, "So what are we going to do in this lovely, Sin City, first?" I grin at Isabella.

"Hmm, first we have to call Lolli and see where she is working tonight. You can NOT expose yourself while we are with my friends. Not even one little slip, Peter, or I will get Jasper to tear you a new asshole. Got it?" Well that wasn't very nice. I almost want to stick my tounge out at her and go "plllttt".

"Yeah, I got it, no exposing myself, Check. Any other rules you got for me human?" I laugh at her cause she knows we are going to end up in trouble, we always do when it is just us.

I know there is nothing we can do to avoid it. My "knower" just knows it is going to be a fuck load of fun, and we are going to end up in a lot of trouble with the Major and Char. I can't help it though, its not like I got it down to a science i just know if we don't get in trouble with them and we try to avoid it we will be in a bigger load of shit. So I am all for being in trouble with them, well not excited about it, but it just can't be helped. So off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Fun.

I laugh to myself and Sugar gives me the evil eye. "Spit it out Peter!"

"Nothing its just the alarm in my head. You know I can't help it. Shit just appears to me." I try to explain to her.

"Yeah, I know exactly how it works, now fucking tell me what it says!" She puts her hands on her hips like she is scolding a puppy.

"No need to get your pretty lil' g-strings in a bunch, I'll tell you and you can decide. Sound good?"

"Out with it.." She starts taping her foot and I think at any moment she is going to start searching for a damn newspaper.

I give her my evil grin and wink at her. "Well we can either get into trouble with the Major, and Char, or we are going to find ourselves in a situation that will not be fun. The knower is saying we should go with the first as it will be a hellva' lot more fun. Plus, either way we are gonna havta' face em. So what you wanna do, Sugar?"

I can literally see the little hampster wheel turning in her head, but only because that is exactly what mine did, and shit this girl is fun, we think just alike. She smiles at me, "I don't want any shit, I want to just have some fun. So lets go with option numeral uno!"

"Alrighty then, get on the horn and call your girl, we are going out tonight!"

She calls her and finds she is going to be working at the Charlie Horse tonight in a vip suite. She told her that she was sure that they wouldn't mind her coming to dance with her. Sugar, told her she had a friend with her and she didn't think they would like it. Lolli told her to stop by anyhow, she would ask when we arrived if we could crash their party for an extra lady to dance.

Hell I even knew that was a stupid question, so long as she was semi-hot, which she is, they would have no problem with her asking for a friend to dance with her. That is unless that are completely stupid, which sometimes humans are.

After getting dressed up in a long sleeve white button up and some black dress pants we left for Lollis' house. She had left a key for us so Sugar could get her some clothes, to dance in as she didn't pack any. When she came out of the bedroom at her apartment I thought, Oh hell, Jasper will kill me for this alone. But then my knower came in loud and clear that it was this or shit really would hit the fan. So we left out for the club.

When we arrived the doorman asked if we wanted a private room. I told him no, and that we were with the party that was watching 'Lollipop' tonight and slipped him a 100 bill so he wouldn't question us further. He called for a girl to escort us back to the private lounge.

The lady knocked on the door first, and Sugar whispered to her, "call Lolli over her first if you can."

"Lollipop, can i see you for one moment. I apologize for the interuption gentlemen."

"You guys stay right here I will only be a moment. I have a surprise for you." Lolli told them.

"Hey girlie!" she squealed when the door closed. "So glad you could finally come see me." She hugged her, "Now is this the one thats been keeping you away from me?"

"No, this is my friend, Peter. Now if you let me have a moment with your guys I can probably talk them into leting us in with you." Sugar grins.

"Give it best shot, but you know they are not going to say no." She laughs.

She goes into the room and slightly closes the door where we can barely see her, "I'm sorry to rain on your alls big day." She looks so pitiful, like she has just ran over all their puppies and they all died an excruating death.

"Now cheer up, there is good news to, I am here, because Lolli and I learned to dance together and I really, really wanted to dance with her tonight while I am in town." She pouts up her face, with those puppy eyes she uses on everyone.

"Do you guys think you would mind terribly if I joined in?" oh she so has them drooling. "There is a catch though."

They are all looking at her now, side conversations have ceased, cause what would be the catch of gaining one more stripper that you don't have to pay for? Alot.

"My friend is here in town with me, and I can't just leave him to his own devices or he will get bored and never forgive me. So if you wouldn't terribly mind him goining us, I could make sure he pays for the bar tab." Son-of-a-bitch. Damn I knew there was going to be a catch, didn't know it was going to be for me though!

I swear she is in her element here. She is so different when she is at home. Almost like she is in a constant happy state. Here she seems to have more attitude, which is alot, considering how she behaves at home.

O-MY-SHIT! Damn, fuck, shit, and kill me now. Jasper is going to fucking flip his lid when he finds out about this. FUCK!

"Please merciful father, Please don't let him find out before we all get back home together." If I ever needed my prayers answered it was at this moment.

Fuck, what is she going to say? Damn it! I should have known, they were spending to much time together! Fuckity, fuck, fuck! I am going to kick ass when I get home, Sugar will probably want to help.

"Come on, Peter! For fuck sake wake-up!" Sugar is pulling at me trying to get me to come in the room. Fuck, I hope I wasn't in la-la land on her to long or she is going to know something is wrong.

"Sorry," I wink at her, " I had other things on my mind."

She just laughs at me and points me over to the guys sitting around talking. She is of course the life of the party. She has the men up, trying to dance on the pole with her. Which is to say fucking hilarious!

She dragged the bachelor up with her and Lolli in the center of the room. They both started dancing on either side of him. One pressed to his front the other to his back. They work him closer and closer to the pole and finally find themselves in front of it. He of course shakes his head but after Sugar tells him she did get him an extra woman and a free tab he can't deny her. She shows him how to hold on to the bar while facing away from it and to work his hips side to side as he slides down. Sugar immediately is in front of him working her way down onto his lap as his knees start folding up. The bar maid serves her some patron since she did such a good job of getting him involved.

It wasn't long till every last one of them in the room was drunk. I asked the bar maid how much the whole bar would ring out to be after finding her manager she came back with a few thousand dollar bill. I hand her my card and have it all charged to Jaspers' card. Hehehe Jasper didn't know I had taken it, but he wouldn't care so much as just a fit over it.

I told the woman to just return my card and we wouldn't need her any longer, and any damages that occured could be put on the card. She left without much encouragement when she saw her 1000 dollar tip.

The girls were now trying to get the guys to play truth or dare. If you didn't answer or do the dare you didn't get to drink with everyone else. I sat back with my shot of whiskey and watched it all play out.

"First time?" one man said.

Various answers rang out in a circle of "back seat of a car, in a bed, in a pool, and so on till it got to Sugar and she said 'on the front of an atv' all of their eyes bugged out and said she won that round. That actually explained alot!

The next one was to see who could do the best pole trick, one between the guys and one between the girls the opposite sex got to pick the winner. Whoever lost had to lose one article of clothing.

The guys were going first all of the others had 'failed' in some way or another, being drunk they couldn't actually keep their balance. I was last on the list, so glad I payed attention to something in that class, cause I did not want to be showing my sparkly ass to these guys. I grabbed onto the bar while facing away, flipped upside down and grabbed onto it with my feet, I brought my legs down and flipped to a stand.

"Fuck you all lost, Peter, Char is going to shit when she sees you actually learned something in that one class!" Sugar was actually surprised to, doesn't she remember that I am a vampire, I can grasp things more easily than humans. I just wiggle my eyebrows at her though and tell her I know.

The guys all started removing their shoes, when the girls said "Hell NO!" They then picked what each guy would lose. There wasn't to much variation some lost pants while others lost shirts.

The girls then went head to head for the best show. It was pretty evenly matched till Lolli lost her grip from drinking so much and Sugar won by default. She just laughed and told her no. She ended up losing the micro top she had on, which would have come off anyways, if we hadn't interrupted.

They all took a shot and then started getting on to me. Normally I only drink a shot every few months or so, but in order to appease Sugars' glare, I had another.

We all talked for a few moments before someone shot out, 'best tits'

The guys all rang out a few names and Lolli surprised everyone when she replied "Sugar". She still hadn't answered the question when someone called her out on it she said "Lolli just told you, Mine!"

Half of the men agreed, the other half demanded for a showing if she had the best tits they thought it wrong of her to deny them the pleasure of seeing them. I stood up to stop her, when she glared at me and told me to sit the fuck down.

I obliged her, cause she is scary as the Major when she wants to be.

"Sure, but I get to pick the best body, out of all of you." She demanded.

It esculated from there. I ended up having to disrobe cause hell it was fun and who was I to stop her, I did after all get to see her pretty tits. And it wasn't like I would let anyone touch her in the state she was in. She knew it to. She let us keep our boxers/underwear on before her and Lollie finally decided that the bachelor was actually the best looking out of all of them.

The girls went to get a drink and started giggling, I should have been paying closer attention to what they were up to. I know how bad Sugar can be, but if the looks are anything to tell by, her and Lolli together are worse than me and her together. Fuck, it was going to be good, or bad depending how you looked at it.

"I say we all go out front and dance in on the stage." ~Sugar

"Here, here" ~Lollipop

This was going to be good, ten guys dancing around in there tighty-whiteys for all the men out there. It was sure to be fun had by all. The girls went out first dancing their way to stage. That was okay by every one out there though. They made it to stage and curled their pointer fingers for the guys to come on out and meet them.

It was then the people at the tables started putting up a fuss. Most of them leaving, the bouncers decended on our little group. I was trying to get to Sugar and get her out of there when someone grabbed me from behind. I couldn't break free of the massive man or i would've run the risk of exposure. I even tried telling the manager that i would pay for any losses or damage. He wouldn't listen to me, he was pissed that we had ruined a friday night. And wanted our asses locked up.

It wasn't long till the police showed up and booked us. I tried to get us out with Jaspers card, but of course that didn't work. They were now in the process of finding one Jasper Whitlock, because they assumed I had stolen the card, because sugar had called me Peter over and over. Fuck, guess I know what kind of trouble we are in now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

JPOV

"Hello." I answered my phone.

"Yes, I am trying to reach a Jasper Whitlock." A strange voice said

"This is him, may I help you."

"Mr. Whitlock, we have found a stolen card with your name on it and wanted to let you know it was now in our custody." WTH?

"Excuse me, who is this? I haven't reported a stolen card."

"Yes I see that has not been reported, perhaps you should look through your things to see if you are missing one."

"Fuck, Peter!" Shit hadn't ment for him to hear me.

"Yes, that is the name he has given us. Can you give me the cards last four numbers or tell me what type it is?"

"5555, and it is a black card." What the fuck have those two been up to, and why does this man have my credit card.

"Can I ask who this is and why you believe the card to be stolen?"

"Sorry, Mr. Whitlock, this is Las Vegas City police department. A one Peter Whitlock and Isabella Swan were arrested earlier tonight for disturbance of peace, possesion of stolen property, and pulic intoxication. They are now being held here until someone can arrive to bail them out."

Fuck could these past two days get any worse! "I will be there as quickly as I can." I hung up on him.

I looked across the board to find the soonest flight. They should have been here in 15 more minutes, of course, they are not. So I am now booking a flight to Las Vegas.

Char was in route to home with the truck and Edward. He was still in pieces so, Char could control him. I did not want him here when I told Isabella that he had to come home with us. I was going to just meet Peter and Isabella here and get a rental car to take us home.

Fuck, why did I let them go off on there own again?


	22. Chapter 22

Stephenie Meyers owns all thing Twilight.

**A/N: This is double legnth of what my chapters normally are, hope you enjoy.**

BPOV

What the hell had we done last night? We missed our flight about 2 hours ago. I guess if the police hadn't gotten ahold of Jasper yet, he knows something is wrong since we didn't get off the plane.

I remember feeling freer than I had in a long time last night, like some type of blanket was pulled out from in front of my eyes. Peter and I had went to the club to meet up with Lollipop, and things start getting fuzzy from there. I remember flashes of playing truth or dare. We were all blitzed out, and kept on drinking, and drinking. Hell its a wonder none of us have alcohol poisioning. Shit some of them may have.

Then we were dancing on the stage, and Oh-My. We caused all those poor little boys to be taken in for having a little bit of fun for a bachelor pary. Shit, I bet his new wife has a fit. Okay, think, think. Hmm, oh yeah we had a whos got the hottest body for the guys. Peter was so upset he didn't win. I laugh and the other women in here think I am crazy. Lolli is still passed out on the cot. She woke up once, but it was only to hug up to the all 'powerful porcelin king'. I had to ask one of the other girls to come help me drag her back to a cot.

Lets see, there was the titties contest. And the who's got the best virgin story, I am not sure that is in the right order though. I wonder if Jasper is on his way yet. I bet he is gonna be so mad. But I just felt so good being back in Vegas. I don't have that constant...

"I'll be Fucked!" If I thought everyone was looking at me funny before, it is nothing compared to now. I can not believe Jasper has been manipulating my emotions with all that damn false happiness. Shit I should have known. I am almost always happy around the whole bunch. And, even though I was pissed as hell about V, I still got over it. But I would have probably done that eventually anyways. I don't know I am kind of confused.

I am going to have to monitor this situation for a few days and see if I can feel him sending me some happiness. Fuck, I know something is up, but what. I am not sure cause I usually feel Jasper giving and taking. Could he really be doing that to me. If he did, what does that mean about our time by the lake? Damn!

PPOV

The officer came back and told me they had gotten ahold of Mr. Whitlock, and he was on his way to pick us up. Shit! I was hoping Char would come and get us. Crap, wonder what he is going to say. I hope he isn't totally pissed.

JPOV

"I am here to pick up my friends and a card someone took from my brother." I tell the woman sitting at the desk.

"Okay, do you remember who you spoke with, when you talked to someone."

"No, he never gave me his name."

"Who are you here to pick up?"

"Peter Whitlock, and Isabella Swan."

"Fill out this paperwork and I will see who you need to talk to."

I hand it back into her after filling out the papers and she calls a officer to come call me back.

"I'm glad someone is here to take these two home. Do you want to get the rest of their party out as well?"

"The rest of their party? Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Yes, sir. The two girls were dancing for a private party in the back of the club. Apparently, they all had a little to much to drink and the whole party came out of their lounge and tried dancing on the stage. Alot of the customers walked out, Mr. Whitlock, did try to pay for all the damages, and lost profits. But the owner insisted they learn their lesson. The party was then brought down and booked." He said all of this with a straight face and I really don't know how, cause I am about to laugh my ass off.

"It isn't near as bad as some of the things I've seen, so you might not want to get to upset with them." I could still feel his amusment at what they had done. So it must be kinda high on that list. I can truly only imagine what all he has seen in this city.

"Yes, go ahead and get the whole party out. I will fill out the paper work and pay their bail when I get my card back." I laugh.

I ask him to bring Peter to me when we get close to Isabellas cell, but not close enough to see well. "Peter, what the hell have you been doing? You should know better than to do something like this. How to you think Char is going to deal with you, dancing around in your underwear."

He grinned at me, "Shes gonna be pissed!" he says in a sad voice.

"What do you think your punishment should be. Not only did you let my girl get in trouble, but you did to. What if something serious had happened to her?" I barked out and sent him a dose of fear and a feeling of apology.

"I'm sorry, sir. We were only trying to have a little fun. I guess we got carried away."

"Your right you did! You are in trouble over this, and there will be a long time before you get my card back. How much did you manage to put on it?" I said hatefully.

BPOV

Damn I could hear Jasper tearing into Peter, and it was not good. Fuck, why couldn't Char be the one to come get us out. I really don't want to deal with the Major right now.

"Isabella, someone is here to get you and your friend out. Normally I wouldn't let her out till she was sober, but I think I'm going to let her go with you so that she doesn't wake up freaked out about where you might be." I went over and half-way got Lollie woken up. I put a arm around her and pull her up to my side trying to help her walk.

"Come on Lollie, we can get out of here." She nods her agreement and stumbles forward. Damn shes heavier than she looks. We came out of the cell and turned the corner and Jasper and Peter were standing. Peter looking throughly chastised and the Major pissed off.

"Peter carry her, Isabella is only in a little bit better shape, you got 'em drunk, you help her out!" Jasper is mad as hell.

Peter comes and lifts her up easily and we stop at the front for Jasper to pay our bail and fill out some paper work. He gets his card and puts it in his wallet before we head out. We get Lollie to her house and I help her in the bed.

"Leave her a note, Isabella. We got to go." Jasper says.

"No, I'm going to bed, if you feel the need to wait for me, wake me in about 5 hours! "My eyes feel as though they are falling back in my head. I don't want to move I just want to lay down so my world will stop spinning.

"Isabella, wake up!" Damn he still sounds pissed. Fuck, I was hoping I wouldn't have to put up with this shit.

"Isabella!" he shouts right in my ear. I jerk my eyes open, and go to lift myself up off the bed, but about halfway there my lips were meet with his cold ones. "Ummm. I told you I would try to comply with your wishes of waking up."

My heart gives a little flutter, that is just too sweet. He grabs my back with one hand so I am not leaning in such an akward postion, and places the other behind my head to hold it. Before he leans back in and his tounge darts out to open my mouth.

"Mmmm, you remember." I moan out.

He chuckles, "So you all had a grand time last night I hear. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," I laugh, "at least the room isn't rotating anymore."

"Come on get up, Lollie is about to wake up and I don't know how well she is gonna deal with two stranger men in her aparment."

"Mmmkay" I groan as I sit all the way up and start stretching out. I go to the kitchen to find me and her some tylenol and something to drink. My stomach feels better now, just my head is acheing slightly.

I get my tylenol and water down, and feel much better. "Hey aren't you mad?"

"Yes, I am, but I am glad you guys had fun. But we do NOT get arrested Isabella, ever." I think this over for a moment before I see his point. Hell they live forever, and if their fingerprints pull up 200 years from now, I could see where that would get just a bit sticky.

Not really much to say to that so I just keep quiet. I still had a bone to pick with him, but for now I wait to see what happens.

"We are going to have to get out of here pretty soon, Baby. I know you haven't gotten to spend alot of time with your friend, but we will be back next month and we will stay a whole week. But for now we got to return, there is much i have to tell you about."

"Oh, how did the Volturi visit go?" How could I have forgotten about that. Duh, thats why I was here in the first place. Sheesh I swear I have adhd, i got an attention span for shit.

"We will talk about it later, Lollie is about to wake up, and you need to say your goodbyes. And take her something good, cause her pain is pretty strong." I shake my head at him and put the tylenol back up and see if she has anything prescription stregnth. I know we use to keep something all the time for shit like this. I found some hydrocodones and got a cold bottle of water out of the fridge for her and took it to her room.

"Hey, waaakeey uppy." I say in a sing song voice. She stirs a little bit and flutters her eyes. "Loolliiee, waaakeey uppy."

She opens her eyes to immediately groan and close them again. "I got something to help if you get up."

"Go away, Sugar!" her voice is dry and gravelly. She lays there for a moment.

"Wake up, Lollie!" I whisper yell at her.

"SUGAR?" She pops up out of the bed I guess just figuring out I am actually here. "OW!" she grabs her head.

I get her up and get the pill and water in her. I then tell her a what a wonderful time was told by all. And then tell her I will call her in a few days. And how happy I was seeing her again. I tell her Jasper and I should be back next month sometime and i will see her then before hugging her again, and locking up on my way out. It's so sad to say bye to your friends, it doesn't matter if you are only going to be gone a few days or a few months, and I hate it, but pull myself together. We return the car and Jasper runs me back home with Peter following us.

We stopped when we got to our lake and Jasper sat me down on a rock. It was about midday by now, and I wasn't terrinly tired, but not totally up to par either. I watched Jasper pace back and forth for a moment.

"Peter, you can head on back to Char now. Isabella and I will be there as soon as I tell her about the trip." Peter took off on our beaten path to the house.

Jasper started, "It was a very difficult trip, Isabella. I am not totally sure how you are going to react to this, please try to stay calm until the end, if you can."

"Was it that bad, did they say no to me being transformed?" Damn, I was hoping they would say yes, guess it didn't go good at all if Jasper is reacting this way.

Jasper continued to pace with his shoulders back, head somewhat at a downward angle, with his hands grasped behind his back. He looked like a 'Major' in the army right now. I almost chuckle, cause he is kind of cute right now. I rarely ever see the Major worried about anything. Pissed, yes, but worried, never.

"When Char and I arrived at the castle, we found Aro had saved us a 'gift' as he called it. I didn't have a whole lot of choice in the matter. Apparently alot of things have changed within the Cullen Coven. Some guards found something and brought it to him, as it was close to exposing our kind. Aro, said it was either me taking this 'gift' or he would punish it till he saw fit. I couldn't in good concious leave it there. And I don't know how well you are going to appreciate what I have brought home."

He sneered at the word gift everytime he said it. He seemed irritated, pissed off, and sad all at the same time. I assume the gift is a person, but I am kind of confused at the moment. I just wait on him to finish, I know he is just letting me run this through before he continues.

"Isabella, the gift was Edward Cullen."

"What?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Huh?"

"Isabella, look at me." He takes my chin in his hand and looks into my eyes. "I had to save him. I know he has some problems and he treated you in an awful manner, but, Isabella, no matter what, I still do consider him my brother. And I could not let Aro torture him. I brought him back with me. He has to stay with me until he is in a good enough mind to do as he desires."

Never, ever, ever. Never had I in a million years thought I would have to deal with this when Jasper came home. What the hell am I suppose to do with this? I didn't think I would ever have to face him again. Or at least not this soon. Is he going to talk Jasper out of changing me? What if he decides I am still his play thing, will Jasper allow him to treat me like that again? Hell, what if he still wanted to drain my dry and Jasper is on a hunt or something.

I start sucking in air, I feel like there is no air. Where the hell did they hide the air. Why is he just standing there I need air, I can't fucking breathe! I stand up and everything gets just a little bit fuzzy, then there is blackness coming at me in all directions. Fuck I can't see, I can't breathe, Maybe Edward is draining me now!

I open my eyes to Jasper cradling me like a small child. I feel so warm, loved and calm.

"NO!" I scream.

Jasper just stares at me like I have lost my mind. "Get your feelings off of me!" I struggle to get out of his hold. It doesn't really help, but Jasper sets me to my feet.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" He is looking so worried.

"No I am not, I do not want you to cover my feeling with your fake ones. Don't do it again unless I ask you to. I will not be treated like a child whos hand needs to be held. If you would rather have Edward here, keep him, I can return to my life!" I scream out at him.

"Can we just please sit down and talk about this?"

"I am done talking, if you want Edward here that is fine by me, but you don't get to keep us both! I will never bow down to that son of a bitch again. And if you expect me to, you have lost your fucking mind! He is nothing but a lying coward, and I will NEVER be his damn pet agian! Do you UNDER-FUCKING-STAND ME MAJOR?"

If he thinks I am going to roll over like a well trained dog for Edward he doesn't know me at all. I will not be his pretty little pet again, I would ratherer die than to play that game again. I didn't know the Major bought me for his brother, but now I understood. Break her down, calm her down, fix her up, set her straight, then give her back!

"Fuck All Of Y'ALL!" my voice getting stronger as I went. I turned my back and started marching to, well I don't know where the hell I am going but it won't fucking be back to Edward.

I got just past the tree line before the Major was standing right in front of me. He pushed my back into a tree and locked me in with his hands on either side of me. He didn't say a word, and I couldn't do anything but hurt myself so i just stood there with my arms crossed looking into his pitch black eyes. I don't give a fuck if he is the Major at this moment. The God of War can 'KISS THIS' as in Isabella Swans' white ass. I will not fucking bow down to them just because they are stronger than me. So fucking what, at least I get to choose the way I make it out of this fucking world.

The Major continues staring at me ever so often sticking his tounge out to taste air. I didn't know what his fucking problem was. "If you aren't going to fucking drain me, let me the fuck by!" I tell him in an even deadly voice.

"Now, now, Isabella. I stood here and took all your hate filled words, and so now you Will listen to Mine!" He hissed out.

"First of fucking all, you will be no one fucking pet ever again! Second, over my dead body will I ever let Edward Fucking Cullen even look at you the wrong. And third, you are MINE! In a couple more months you will be changed and you will belong in MY coven! Do you UnderFuckingStandMe, Isabella. And Four," here he paused in his death glaring rant, and looked into my soul, "and four, I. Love. You. and This is Why you are Mine."

Hell I think I might have just creamed my panties. Nothing like a Major in control tells you for the first time he loves you in the middle of a fucking rant. "Piss off, Major!" No that shit didn't hurt my feeling at all. I'm fucking steel.

He throws up his arms and paces back and forth again. "FUCK!" he roars out. I swear he scared every living thing within a hundred mile radius.

"I am sorry, Isabella, but I do love you, and maybe this isn't the time, but hell, its been a fucking emotional rollercoaster for me, for three fucking days now. And now this fucking shit with Edward. And I wouldn't have brought him here to fuck with what we got started, but hell I couldn't just leave him there to be tortured for years on end.

Do you know how fucked up someone gets when their head is detached for a year, imagine an eternity, living in a box, never eating, never commuticating, never doing shit but watching the air around you move. You think Edward fucked you over. I understand that, but get the fuck over it. I don't mean to discount your feelings but you never look outside of yourself anymore. You use to see others and what difficulties laid in their past, or present. Now you are more like a spoiled little child.

You can't even imagine the horrors I have came endured. Or even the tortures I have handed out to others. You want to throw a damn pity party, .. Get mad, get so fucking pissed you want to scream and then do it. But don't fucking stand there and act like it is the end of the fucking world because you have to deal with an ex boyfriend!"

I started crying at his harsly dealt words. I couldn't even see straight. I stumbled around trying to find the rock I was sitting on earlier.

"I'll be back in a few minutes I think we both need some air right now." the Major says as he is walking away from me.

He was so fucking mean. Yeah, I know people get dumped every day by a so called love one. But the Cullens' were more to me than that. It wasn't just Edward I had lost that day so long ago. I had lost everything but my father. And I know Jasper doesn't see that or understand, but fuck him for assuming I was upset over just a boy. I lost everyone I had grown close to. Doesn't he understand that I had no one else.

I always took care of my mother. Hell I had to make dinner for her and her boyfriends. I never had a family to speak of before they all barged into my life. Hell I don't even think I had a true friend before I meet them. And when I did, they completely broke me. Not only the only two real parents I've ever had, but my only best friend, and my only boyfriend. The people who I thought would stick beside me forever were the ones that left me the most heartbroken. Of course I had my father, but even he got sick of my shit, and threw me out of his life.

What the fuck did he think I was anyways, he manipulates me into a happy calm life and I will just sit here and be a fake happy. He doesn't know me at all. I'd rather be dead as to live with people who pretended to care for me again.

I walk over to the water and lay down in it. Enjoying the rush of water over my face. It felt like it was washing away all my hatred, it calmed me. I thought about what the Major had said about me and decided he was half right. My face came up for a breathe of air before I immediately dove back under.

JPOV

Fuck, why the hell did I have to let the Major take over. I knew that one day he would go to far with my girl. Shit, how will she ever forgive me for this? I didn't know of any way to make things right with her. Maybe when we both calm down we can talk about all of this. Hell, I knew before I started things weren't going to go good. You didn't have to be a fucking phsycic to see that far into the future.

Damn why did I have to choose now to tell her I love her. Fuck! I can't deal with this right now. With that last thought I run towards the closest town. I grab the first person I see and drain them. I then go after a second, and then a third. I dispose of their bodies out in the country side.

I need to get back to Isabella and see how she has faired. I hope for both of our sakes she has calmed down. I run back to our spot on the lake and look around for her. I don't see her anywhere. I rush over to the rock she was sitting on before I left and see if I can get the last scent trail off of her. I follow it in loops and paths before I end up at the edge of the lake.

I see her head bobbing just beneath the surface. Not even an inch over her face. She is lying lifelessly there with her eyes closed. I can't stop the sobs that come up out of my chest as I pull her up to me. I don't think the pain will ever end. I loved her so much, how could she do this to me. I know I was harsh but this was just a little to far I pull impossibly further into my chest as i sob.

"Mmphmr mmmphmmph, mmmphmm mmmmmphmmmm." I feel beating on my back and I slowly turn around hating whoever is here to steal my last moments with Isabella. There isn't anyone there. I guess you can mate with humans and it is true you go crazy if your mate dies. I sob again kissing her beautiful long hair.

I am jerked backwards, and Isabella is ripped from my arms. I break a two trees with my landing and am immediately up ready to end whoever has done this.

"Major," cough, cough, "Dramatic enough are you Major" haha cough, ha, cough.

Isabella is standing in front of Peter trying to cough up a lung. I just stand there and look at her like my world has come back to life, well, because it had.

"Damn, I wasn't trying to kill myself, Major. I was just relaxing and trying to think things through! No reason to sob and squeeze me to death. If I got to go at least make it memorable." She is trying to laugh, be mad, and cough all at the same time.

"Then why were you under the water like that?" I am thoroughly convused.

"You ever heard of human women taking a bath to relax," she pauses, "this is like one giant bathtub. I was just thinking some things over while my body swayed around relaxing."

"Well fuck!" Its all I can say cause I feel like an ass right now. Hell if it hadn't been for Peter, I would have suffocated her to death. Remembering he is there I turn to him.

"No thanks needed, Major, who else is going to get locked up with me?" He laughs while looking at me then Isabella.

She grins back at him, "Who indeed?"

Peter takes a step back so that we are both in his line of vision. "You two need to talk to one another about things and stop letting what happened in the past affect your future. You both know down deep who the other is, and also know what that person truely feels. Its about time you both started acting like the grown ups you are. And as such you will face your problems head on and together. There is still alot of bullshit that is headed your way, and both of you are going to be hurtin' and your going to need one another. Now I am going to head back in. Get your heads right before you start a talkin' agian."

We both cock our heads to the side at the same time and look at Peter with confused expressions. I know as long as I have known the man he has never been 'grown up acting' as this moment right here. He runs back towards the house and as soon as he is gone we look at one another and start craking up. Hell if Peter is being reasonable and is scolding us, we got a lot of fucking problems and we know it.

We both sit there for a while neither one of us saying anything. I finally broke the silence. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. You have the right to grieve your relationship however you see fit. And I shouldn't judge you on that. Hell I am no expert on love and I am an empath, who am I to say how you should or shouldn't feel when it is over."

"Jasper," this is the first time she has called me by my given name in months so I am a little shocked, "I know I shouldn't be upset over Edward from your point of view. But from here it looks a lot harsher. I didn't just loose Edward when he left. I lost all of the Cullens', and I know that I wasn't that close to your or Rosalie. But I had a family in Em, Carlisle, and Esme, and Alice was the only real friend I had ever had. I lost all of that in one fell swoop. Everyone I had thought my life would be spent with left me, because i was nothing more than a pet, a plaything to pass off when they got bored."

I thought on this for a moment before replying. "Isabella, I don't know where you got that you were just a pet or plaything for the Cullens' but they did love you. Maybe not in the same way as you loved them, but in a way that a vampire would. And even when I left you were all they could think about. Hell, when we were in Volterra Edward tried to kill me because Aro gave his blessings for your transformation. He still wants you to have a human life. And despite whatever you may believe he does still love you in his own way."

Her head snapped up at all of this and she was breathing deeply trying to calm herself. "Edward never loved me! He didn't then, he doesn't now!" She breathes out deeply.

"Why would you think that, Isabella?" She is still trying to reign in her anger.

"Because he told me! HE told ME I was NOTHING! I was just a pet, and that you all needed to move on without me. I was growing to attached for you all. That I would never be good enough to be consider part of the 'family'!" She roars out at me.

I am momentarily stunned by this revelation. Then I think back on it and decide that is just something Fuckward would do. "give me a moment" i ground out between my teeth. I run through the woods and desecrate everything in my path. Why the hell would he break her in that way. Why would he make her want to feel like she was nothing.

After I cool off for a few more minutes I head back towards her. I swear, I can feel her so strongly her emotions get the best of me at times. And I am pissed enough without her anger piled on top of mine. I walk back and sit next to her.

"I can assure you, Isabella, that none of the family felt that ways toward you. Not even Edward. That is not what he told us, and even Rosalie would have torn him apart for treating you in such a way." I tried to explain to her.

"It doesn't matter, Jasper. It doesn't matter how they felt. All that matters is they left without so much as a fucking word to me. They couldn't have truly cared, or they would have at very least told me good-bye without just disappearing on me. And maybe one day I will get over that, but that isn't today, and probably won't be for some time. It's just hard to deal with at times."

"I know, Baby. It hurts when someone has betrayed you and not listened to you or lied to you. And we all did that to you. For that I will forever be sorry. Sorry, that we tore you apart like that." Fuck, I can't believe I said all that shit to her earlier, no wonder she was so hurt by it. Now I bring _him_ back for her to have to face. Damn.

"You know, I would trust you and Rosalie, before any of the others now. You never lied to me, and you never tried to get close to me only to run away. Of course the past few months have given me the chance to get to know you, and I am glad that you never tried to befriend me then or I wouldn't have been able to get close to you. Ya know for a short period of time I was so pissed off at you for ruining everything for me." She slightly laughs, "then one day I was playing it over in my head, and I realized that you were the most likely to break." I turned my head to the side, what does she mean?

"Well if it would have been anyone it was you. I mean you are the one that had several 'slips', plus you are an empath, I bet if you think back to it, you would remember feeling all of their bloodlust as your own. I doubt any of them could've withstood that feeling of bloodlust and not tried to lunge. But you were always honest, and at least you tried to seperate yourself from the human." I can't believe she gets it. I swear she just gets me like no one else.

Giggles come up her throat, "Besides, I haven't meet a vampire yet who hasn't told me how good I smell. I mean, come on, I got to be a tastey morsel."

I pulled her over into my lap and laughed with her. "Mmmm." kiss, "You are," kiss,"very tastey!" She broke out into laughter. I couldn't help but love the smile that was on her beautiful face. There is nothing I wouldn't do, or give this little girl.

I changed the little pecks, and flicked my tounge across her bottom lip and then slipped it inside her hot mouth. She always tastes so good. I could never get enough of her. I pulled her legs over mine so we were facing chest to chest. I continued kissing her for a few minutes, I don't think I will ever get enough of her.

Pecking her lips one last time, I pressed our foreheads to gether and looked into those deep brown pools. "I do love you, Isabella. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't give you. And I hope that you know that. I know at times I can be an asshole. But I hope that you can overlook that part of me and love me to one day."

"Major, I could never overlook that part of you." I am more than a little bit surprised, because I thought we were making headway in our discussion. If I were human I think tears would be falling from my eyes. "Jasper, I love each part of you. Sometimes you are hard to deal with, but you wouldn't be you if you didn't have a hard side. I love all parts of you, I may not always like you," she smiles, "but everyone has a bad side. Sometimes people tend to overlook that. I would prefer to never overlook any part of you. All parts of you make up the Major I love. And without that one part of you, I don't know if I could have fallen for you. Because angry, sad, pouty, happy all of those make up you, and without them you wouldn't be who you are. So Major or Jasper, I love you too."

I don't know what to do with all the emotions filling me so I just send them out to of my body so I don't explode. Everything feels new. I feel like someone has just lit a fire deep with in me and I am burning inside out. The feelings going on inside me are devouring me. I send out all of them to Isabella. I hear her gasp at the potent emotions I have sent her.

"I love you, Isabella. I hope you always feel that around me."

"I do, Major, and I love your to." She sends me a wave of strong love. She kisses my lips once and then lays her head on my shoulder in contentment. We sit there until her stomach starts to rumble.

"As much as I love just sitting here with you we should probably go get you something to eat." I smile at her and tap her nose with my finger.

"I don't wanna, give me just a few more minutes." I pick her up and start running through the woods away from the house, we aren't ready to deal with any of them yet, and what can I say, I am a selfish bastard I want more time alone with her. I run us until we are just on the outskirts of Amarillo.

"Baby, where do you want to eat?" she mumbles something i can't even understand.

"Issabellllllaaa." I sing in her ear.

"I said a few more minutes!" Hmm. I think she may have fallen asleep on me or at least got pretty close.

"Baby, come on you gotta get up so I can feed you. Where do you want to go?"

"Mmm." she kisses the side of my neck where her face is nuzzled. "Chinese."

I let her down and grab her hand. I don't ever want to let go of her again. We walk down the street till we find what she is looking for. She goes in and orders some plain lo mein noodles with black pepper chicken. It smells disgusting, but I sit with her while she eats and hold my breath between talking.

"I am really sorry, Isabella. I will not let Edward so much as speak to you. Unless you ask him a direct question he will not even look at you. I have already told him that."

"I just don't want to have to deal with him. I know you had to do it and I probably would have done the same, why didn't they just send him back to, Carlisle though. Why did they make him come to stay with us?"

Damn I was hoping we could avoid this conversation till I knew exactly what was going on. But we will know soon enough, I plan to find them in the next few days, and then make arrangements to meet this 'Whitlock' that thought he could kill someone within my protection. It will not be pretty.

"Baby, I will tell you just not right now. Now you need to eat, we will talk about all this later." She finishes up and we head back to the lake where we were before.

**Disappointed~Happy~Glad~Sad **

**As always tell me what you think. Remember this is my first fanfiction story and I would love to hear what you think about what goes on in my demented little head.  
>Bella is coming up next, see what she has to say to Edward,<br>And what does she think about Carlisle?**


	23. Chapter 23

SM owns Twilight and that is related. I just like playing with the Major!

**I had a hard time with this chapter, tell me if it is what you had hoped for, or if it has loose ends I didn't fully explain.**

BPOV

I'm not sure how I am feeling at this very moment, well to be honest I got so much going through my mind at the moment I don't know what end is up. I am estatic that Major and I talked over some of our issues. But I am pissed cause he brought Dickward here. Shit its just to much for one day. And on a hangover no less. Shit I just want to crawl in a warm bed and snuggle up to my Major. We are headed back to what I now call our spot next to the lake. I just needed to move around a bit to get all my food to move. I ate way to much.

"So, what are you thinking?" He asks.

"That I ate, way to much." I laugh at him.

He chuckles at me, "I figured as much, you went to town on those noodles. I don't think I have ever seen you eat that much in one sitting."

"Thats cause I never do, hence I ate way to much." I snark right back at him.

He starts swinging our hands back and forth between us as we walk, "Do you think you can deal with Edward being here. If you can't we can try to figure something else out."

"I am not sure, really. I guess I'll just have to wait till I see him, to be completely sure, ya know." I got alot of stuff going on in my head. Like, no matter what he has done he doesn't really deserve what the Voluri were planning for him. No one deserves to be treated like that, well maybe child molesters, and sex offenders in general, but for what he did, no. I would love to tear off that dick he never uses, and slap him with it a few times though. Just so he knows that he shouldn't fuck about with me. But, for now, I can't, "sigh".

"What's got you so down, Baby?" Jasper looks at me worriedly.

"I was just thinking that Edward doesn't deserve what they were planning for him, but I sure would like to get ahold of him for a few minutes. Not that I could do anything to him, but it was just a thought."

He chuckles, "I am sure Edward will probably want to go back to Volterra if he finds what you want to do to him. I can only imagine."

Evil smiles from both of us tell me he is on the right track with whatever he is thinking. I wonder if it is worse than my thoughts so I ask him what it is.

"Oh, I was just imagining what you would do to him if you were one of us." he laughs.

"Tell me what you think I would do?" I grin at him, he is a man after my own heart after all and we are both more than a little fucked up.

"I was just thinking you would probably remove his dick and shove it in his mouth, then remove his arms so he couldn't get it out for a day or two." I can't help but snort and laugh out loud, cause that definately sounds like something my mind would come up with!

I batt my eyelashes at him, grab his arm with my free hand and pull him close against me as I look up at him. "Oh Major, I truely love your twisted mind."

"I hope that ain't all you love me for, Darlin'." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I can't help but to crack up. It's like we were just made for one another. He laughs right along with me.

We continue walking for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. I feel so happy and carefree. I don't know why I thought that he would manipulate me like I did. But I was glad that I couldn't feel that blanket over me that had been here before. I don't know maybe it was just my own mind playing tricks on me. I should have known he would never do that to me. Besides everytime he has pushed emotions or taken them from me I have been able to feel it right then.

"I hate having to tell you this, but we need to go ahead and get it out of the way. Its gonna' hurt you and I'm not sure how you are going to react. I just hope you can put some faith in me, and believe I am not gonna' let nothin' come 'tween us. Okay?" Jasper tells me in his soothing velvet voice.

"I will try to keep it together this time around," I chuckle. "Seriously, I know I have been a bitch about some things, and I am going to work towards listening to things first before I go off half-cocked. You were right earlier calling me out on starting to act like an adult. And I think for the most part that kind of snapped me out of my 'phase' if you will. I need to start thinking, and dealing with things like a normal person. So I will not be going crazy again, or at least I hope I don't."

I think sometimes everyone needs someone to call them on their bullshit. I was pissed that Jasper did earlier, but, after thinking about it some I come to the conclusion some one was going to have to be the bad guy to get me to see some sense. I am glad it was Jasper, cause I don't think anyone else could have actually got me to thinking about the way I was treating others and acting.

"Aro is starting to get bored. When vampires begin to get bored things can and do turn dangerous. History would have you believe that many wars came from others attacks, or for slavery, or money, and some of them have. But at the base of most wars are vampires.

I know when the Anglo-Spanish war started it was mostly because of Maria and I. She wanted to further her territory into the Ashwin territory. We were up against the coven Allnatt. Two mated couples and two unmated females. They were a older coven that had been bugging Maria for years. Maria actually came from Spain. She changed me right before the war started. Back then you were 21 or older before you became an 'adult' male. So I was at the right age to move around and get things done. Ships were attacked for monetary value, and the countries went to war over it thinking the other had siezed their ships. We did win, by the way." He grins.

"But when vampires get bored, either humans go to war, or lots of them die for no good explanation. It is much easier for them to think someone else has attacked them, then to think that a ghost did it. I am getting off track though. What I am trying to say is, Aro wants a war."

He paused for a minute to watch me. "When he called me to Volterra, he set us up for either attacking or loosing respect within the community. And if you lose respect in the vampire world, you have also lost your life. No one will stand up with you, and most of your coven will abandon you, especially if they are mated. So there is no way for us to get around this. We will be going to war after I have changed you and you are ready for battle. We will not be rushing into this. As a rule, we bid our time and strike back at those who have wronged us, after we have contacted our coven members, and trained. I have known some to actually wait 30 years or longer. We however, will not let this go on that long. We will strike back as soon as you and the rest of our coven is prepared to do battle."

He sat quietly for some time by my side as I thought it through. This was not good. I had never been in an actual fight in my life. It is a little worrisome at the moment though. I am sure that between the Major, Peter and Char they could get me up to par though. But I just think it is stupid to get bored and want to start a war. Vampires are so strange sometimes. All over one silly boy.

"So, Aro caught Edward ready to expose vampires, and so he called you to get you to come, so he could start a war?" Its just a tad confusing.

"Not exactly, no. Aro, called me there to say he had something that belonged to me. He was essentially saying he knows that everyone is not standing with me any longer. That someone in my coven has been reporting to him, instead of me. The coven he was refering to was Carlisle. The Cullens' are essentially under what you might call, my protection. I have lived along side them for a few years, and anyone that messes with them is basically messing with me. As I am called the God of War, most will never do that. However, the Cullen leader, 'Carlisle' was removed as leader. Someone in my coven has taken over.

Garrett, who I have found has taken over, virtually said it didn't matter who was under my protection, and decided for himself to take over. Garrett was one of my best men, he trained under me for many years, and knows what he has done. He will be ready to do battle with me. I do not yet know, however, how the other Cullens' or now known as Olympic Whitlocks' are dealing with him as leader. I will have to deal with this in the next couple of days. "

Shit, it was a lot worse than I thought. Battles and wars! I don't know how to deal with all of this. I hope the others are okay, I don't wish any actual harm to come to them. I wonder how Carlisle and Esme are doing now that he is no longer in control. And how Em was, surely he hurt him, Em is so sweet but always looking for a fight. Why would this guy, want to take over their coven anyways. And how did he?

"Isabella, this next part is probably going to be hard on you. But when a new leader takes over, he normally does this by killing the old one. Carlisle is no more." Jasper tells me in a somber voice.

Well, fuck. What am I suppose to do with that. I am still mad as hell at the Cullens' but to hear one of them has actually died is pretty depressing. I loved Carlisle for alot of things. But mostly that he took care of me. He was always bandaging me up or talking with me as a man would do his teenage child. Carlisle always just made me feel better, now he was gone.

I sit her numb for awhile, cause I can't decide how badly I am actually grieving for me, and how much I am grieving for the family. I think most of it is for the family, because I had let a large chunk of my anger, and love for them go already. Don't get me wrong, I feel awful about his passing, but to actually be in tears, I am not. He left me, and obviously he cared for me at some point, but he had let that go when he left. So I am not sure how I am suppose to feel, and I am sad that he is gone and his family will miss him. But strangely enough I am not heartbroken about it all.

I look over at Jasper and he is sitting as still as a statue. I am probably giving off signals like a severe bi-polar woman in menopause, " Its okay, Jasper. While I am sad he is gone, I am not heartbroken. I do feel extremely sorry for the others though. Do you think everyone else is okay?"

"As far as physically, yes. More than that, I do not know."

"I am strangely okay with that. I am getting really tired though. You think you could take me home so I can sleep for awhile? I will let you watch me while I sleep." I laugh.

Vampires have this wierd obsession with watching people sleep. I don't know if it is because they can't any longer or we are just that funny to watch. That is one of the things I plan on doing when I am changed, just sitting with a human and watching them sleep all night. I never could figure out the facination of it all.

"I'd like that, Baby. But only if you let me hold you." Jasper smiles.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that, it wasn't in the previous contract, you watching me sleep." I laugh at him.

He grabs my sides and starts tickling me. I laugh till I am ready to cry before he lets me go. He then picks me up on his back and starts toward home. "Wait!" He twists me around until I am pulled to his chest.

"I want to go straight up to my room, I am tired and please don't make me face him today. I just. Its just that. Well hell I've had all I can take, and I don't want to even look at him today. I just need a day to wrap my head around this. And I don't want him to talk to me right now. I just don't think I can deal with him today, PLease." I've had all I can take today, and having to face Edward right now. I just don't think I would be able to deal with it. I need to rest and reset my brain.

"Isabella," I saw his eyes darkening. "I already told you, Edward does not have permission to speak to you until you say. He knows there will be trouble if he even looks at you wrong until you speak to him. I will not let Edward harm you in any way. He would certainly pay with his life. You are concern number one, and I will take care of you. Do you trust me to take care of you, Isabella?"

"Yes, Major," I breathe out, thinking how sexy he is with his eyes completely black, exuding complete confidence and just seeing him beside me filled me with such a completeness.

He bent forwards and sucked in my bottom lip, pulling me forwards till our chest were as close as they could get. He pulled me up into his arms Kissing down my cheeks, neck and collar bone. The wind was blowing my hair towards our faces and he gathered it back at the nape of my neck and wrapped it around his wrist and held on to the end and scalp of it.

I could feel him slow, the wind didn't move around us anylonger. The Major threw open the door with, "All of you Leave, NOW!"

The next thing I know he is laying me down gently on my bed. I can't help but smile into the Majors mouth. He is so sexy when in control. He continues kissing my lips and moves down to my collar bone and sucks the skin into his mouth. Raising me up, he lifts my shirt off, only to descend back to where he was and kisses down my chest till he has covered me with them. He pulls my bra off, throwing it to the side he looks and me and growls. I am pulled into his lap with my legs over his, he leans me backwards and flicks, nips and sucks on my nipples. I shiver from the feelings running from my breast to center.

"Mmmm. Major, feels so good." I groan out. He lies me the rest of the way back and gets out from under me. He then has both our pants off and his shirt. Starting at my knee he licks his way up to my hip bone, stopping there to suck in the skin. He pulls me further into the bed and lay between my thighs, before slipping his fingers inside while kissing my abdomen and hips. I can feel a gush of arousal, as the Major sounds as though he is growling and purring at the same time.

He flicks his tounge over my aching bud, and growls out "MINE". I can't help but to get wetter than before. I can feel my wetness running down my thighs and ass, he continues working his tounge back and forth, and his fingers in and out. I feel so ready to burst from within I let out a growl-groan of my own. The Majors fingers then push into me hard and start wiggling inside of me, feeling every pulse of his fingers, he pulls my clit into his mouth at the same time and takes short burst of hard sucking. I can't help but fall over the edge screaming out "Major!"

He pulls me up and wraps me around his front while standing, tounge forcing its way inside my mouth. I moan tasting myself on his tounge mixed with his whiskey taste, together we taste like pure ecstasy.

My back hits a wall, and one hand is holding me up while the other is still circling my already sensitive clit. "Tell me what you want."

"You, Major." Its all I can get out as my eyes are closed and my head is against the wall. He makes me feel so good, I can't think.

"Tell me, Isabella, what do you want." His fingers slow to an unbearable tormenting pace. Just enough to keep me so horny I can't get fall over the edge, but just enough to keep me there.

"I want." as I look into his black eyes, my own eyes roll back but I try my best to continue through pants "You" I breathe, "inside of me."

"Thats right, Isabella, because Only I can make you feel this good." He thrusts inside of me in one push. He doesn't stop or slow down he just keeps pumping in and out at a steady pace. Its almost as though he is hitting the exact right spot just not touching me for long enough there.

"You feel so good, Isabella. Your tight pussy, just aches for me to stay inside doesn't it?" Damn how does he know.

"Yes, Major! Stay. Forever. Mmm so good. Ung."

He keeps pumping never slowing or losing his beat. In, deep breath, out, mmm, In, out. He feels like he is filling a spot inside me I never knew was there.

"Who makes you feel this way, Isabella?" He growls out at me.

"You Major, Only you." My voice is dry, I believe every bit of fluid I have is now drained downwards. Our skin slaps together in his hard thrusts. The sound is like a beautiful song I have never heard.

"Thats right, Baby. Only I can make you feel this good." His finger and thumb roll my nipple and slide over to work the other but he never falters in his pace. He continues to just barely hit that one spot inside of me.

With one final hard thrust he stays inside of me, "MINE!" he growls out as he holds himself in that one spot I have ached for him to rub. The pulsing of his cock in that place deep within me sends me over the edge. "Yours, Major!" I scream as he gives me another thrust in the right spot. I can't contain the scream that bubbles its way out of my throat.

The Major continues to hold me against the wall both our heads resting inside the others neck. I don't ever want him to let go. Never.

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts. **

**How do you think this chapter was? Need more info on anything or is everyone pretty much figured out what is going on. Just want to make sure I didn't leave out anything you may have questioned. Still lots more to go.. Try to post more tonight or tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Stephenie Meyer's owns all of 'Twilight'.**

**I am currently working on another chapter for you guys, but that will probably be it for the weekend, as I have 3 kiddos and my brother getting married. But I will post again, soon as I can. Thanks for the reiews, lovin' them!**

BPOV

I woke on the bed snuggled up to Jasper. "Good Morning, Baby." he says kissing my lips lightly.

"Mmm. Morning. Have I ever told you how much I love waking up to your kisses?" I covered my mouth, thinking about how gross my mouth felt. Between drinking, and eating and not being able to take care of my human needs for the past two days, I felt pretty gross. My teeth needed brushing, I needed a shower, and ugg. I don't even want to think about what my hair looks like.

"Umm I think I need to go shower and clean up a bit before I eat." I held my hand over my mouth.

He chuckled, "Sure, why don't I go get you something ready to eat?"

"You can cook?" I am shocked, I didn't know he could cook. Why would he want to?

"Barely, but I guess we will see if it is edible." He laughs out.

I shower and get cleaned up before heading down stairs. Char and Peter were sitting on the sofa watching something on tv. I walk on towards the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks. Jasper was making my breakfast, but Edward was standing right beside him telling him what to do.

Fuck, somehow I had not exactly forgotten, but just never thought about him being here this morning. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before heading to the fridge and getting a bottle of water.I was just going to ignore him, I didn't want to discuss anything with him this morning. Especially before I ate.

Japser brought me over a cup of coffee, that I had smelled earlier, "Feel better, Baby?" I knew he was staking his claim in front of Edward more or less letting him know that we were together now.

"Mmm, I do." I kiss his lips, "Thanks for making me breakfast." I kiss him again. "Makes me love you just a tiny it more." I pinch my finger and thumb together to mess with him, and make sure that Edward knows where I stand. Or at least I hope he catches that.

"I love you to, Isabella." He kisses me again. And then goes back over to the stove to finish my bacon and eggs that Edward has been stirring and flipping this entire time. Jasper must have really did a number on him, because he hasn't even glanced in my direction. I am a little sad by this, for one, he was suppose to still be in love with me, though I didn't actually believe it. And two, I have never I just figured he would be trying to talk to me, even though I didn't want him to. Hell I am confusing myself over this shit.

I don't want anything to do with him, who cares what he does or doesn't do. With that thought, I sip my coffee and wink at Jasper who keeps looking over to me. He is so sexy standing there cooking for just me. I have never felt this way about anyone. I thought when I was younger that, Edward was it. Now I am starting to see that I am not sure I even knew who I was at that time in my life. Even now, I am starting to change my thoughts on things I have done, or should have or shouldn't have done in my life. I think maybe I am growing up a little bit. Jasper brings me a plate and sits beside me at the table. I can feel Edward staring at us, though I don't look up to see.

"Edward, that is all. You should go." I don't even hear him walk out, but I don't have that feeling of being watched any longer.

"So tell me how it is. I had Edward help since he once took a cooking class when he lost a bet to Em." He burst out laughing.

"Do I even want to know what they were betting about." I laugh.

"Nah, probably not." He continues to laugh.

I take a bite of my eggs, followed by bacon. It is so good, its just right, not to crispy, but not wiggley either. "Mmm, you did good."

The food hitting my stomach, feels so good. I think I must have been on empty. I may have ate to much last night at the restaurant, but it was the only time I ate yesterday. I finish up eating. Before asking hwat everyone had planned for the day.

"Nothing really," Jasper answers me.

"Well how about we take the atv's back out. We didn't really get to play much on them the other day, I'd love to go play on them for awhile." I tell him, as he starts shaking his head yes about halfway through my sentence.

I go upstairs to pull my hair back in a braid so it doesn't get to tangled in the wind. And put some boots on. I meet everyone back in the garage. The problem is we only have 4 atv's and 5 people.

"Why don't you ride bitch with me, Major?" I laugh cause I figure he is going to say hell and no.

"Whatever you want, Isabella. Which one you want to drive? Yours or mine?" He asks.

"Mine of course!" He starts walking over to the plain black one that he had said was mine before.

"Major, your going to the wrong one, I said mine!" I laugh, cause I know what he is wanting.

"No I'm not, yours is over here." He looks like he is confused, but I know he is just messing with me. He is wanting me to ask him for the one I really want. But I refuse to since Edward is here. I am not asking for nothing, petty, I know, but still.

"Uh, No that one is now deemed Edwards, that means you no longer have a four-wheeler. Sorry. But I didn't bring him here so he gets that one, and now this one is officially mine."

He shakes his head sideways, and says, "How is it that no matter what you do,the women are always right?" We all laughed at him.

"Well one of these days when you have been mated for as long as I have, you will learn not only are they always right, but it doens't matter if they are right or not, you just give in to what they want." Peter laughs.

"Thats right, honey. You go ahead and tell him so his mate knows he has already been schooled." Char tells him.

Edward lets out a loud growl and the Major looks at him with his black eyes, "You have a problem, Edward?"

Edward hisses out, "She is NOT your MATE!"

Guess the boy is truely a fool. No one should talk that way to the Major. Jasper is no longer next to me, and I now hear roaring and fast movements. I can't make them out but I hear screaching that hurts my ears. Everything slows down after that and they come back to my line of vision.

Jasper is holding Edwards arms, and reaches up with one to slap him in the face with it. "What the Fuck did I tell you, Edward?"

Edward just stands there in pain and looks mad as hell, but there is nothing he can do at the moment but run. He continues to look at the Major not answering.

"You will answer me, now, Edward or you will feel pain as you haven't ever before!" Edward still doesn't say anything, only stands there with a scowl on his face.

The Major, starts pulling finger tips off of the hands to the first joint. Edward just grimaces at first, until he finally breaks and starts screaming for him to stop. The Major looks at him with a deadly calm as all of his fingers are now pulled off at the first joint. "You think the Volturi are vicious tormentors, and killers. You do not know me, Edward. I will torture you in much worse ways than they ever thought of. Captain, fire, NOW!" He orders.

"Yes, Major,I'm on it." Fuck this may get worse than I thought!

"Edward, have you ever felt your venom? Probably not, as you haven't ever used yours in the correct way. Let me explain to you about some things, that you haven't been informed about."

"First off," He pulls the rest of Edwards pointer finger off, "You can feel your venom. This is so you know who is part of you. He squeezes the finger and venom runs out onto the floor. Wherever your venom is, you always feel it, until it no longer lives." He pulls the next finger off to the knuckle and again squeezes the venom on top of the other that is already pooled on the floor.

"So when I change, Isabella, I will always be a part of her. When we MATE," he says loudly, "She will be even closer bonded, as her venom will run through me as mine does her. We always know where our venom is. If we have many 'children' we won't know who is where but we will know where they all are. Like right now, I feel 2 of my 'children' coming towards me at a fast pace. They are approximately 300 miles off, but they are moving quickly to get to me."

Edward is now out and out sobbing from the pain, and from what the Major has told him. "Edward, I didn't want to have to do this. You however, have given me no choice in the matter. Do you understand more about your venom, Edward. Do you know what is going to happen now?"

Edward wimpers loudly. "Yes, please Jasper!"

"Do you see me, Edward. Do I look like your friend and brother, Jasper right now?" he spits at him, venom flying in his face. He is holding him up by one hand to his throat in that next instant. "You will learn to respect me Edward, if it is the very last thing you do, you will learn. PETER!" Peter is beside him instantly.

The Major throws Edward into Peter, but he is ready for him and he holds him up and steady. He tosses the arms and other peices to Char, who is standing close to the door, and he is just outside the garage door.

The Major grabs the lighter out of Peters hand, and lights the venom on fire that is in the puddle on the ground. Edward begins screaming like he is dieing. It finally hits me as to what is going on. He still feels the venom even though it is outside of his body, he knows where it is,and it is burning, and he feels as though he is on fire, well I suppose part of him is. I now understand why everyone is so scared of him. He knows shit others don't and he doesn't even bat an eyelash at liting up his own 'brother'. Fuck, I don't know whether to be scared shitless with this information, or turned on that my man is so bad ass.

The Major stands befor the puple smoke billowing upwards, and breathes deeply like it is a long lost scent he has been missing for years. He turns back to Edward when the fire has burned out.

"Now, my pet Edward, What did I tell you?" He says calmly, though I know he is still the Major by the way he carries him self and his eyes are still onyx black.

"Th. Tha. That, Isa.." He is still sobbing from pain, trying to get his bearing he took a couple of steadying breaths before, "That to even look at Isabella, would be death, she is yours and any time I feel I can challenge that, that I would die."

"Now, you basically challenged me. What should I do with you. I haven't been back a full 24 hours with Isabella and you already have something to say. So please do tell."

"Nothing, sir" Hmm he is learning, and I am happy as hell the Major has never been this angry with me.

"That is what I thought. Since I figured you would have to see for yourself I mean buisness, I will let Isabella decide if you die today. Isabella!" He barked out my name and fuck, I didn't want Edward to die for growling. But would he be angry with me later, or feel like I was choosing Edwards side if I told him to let him live? Fuck!

The Major must have felt my confusion and doubt cause he told me, "It is your decision. What ever you decide we will go with for today, no one that matters will be upset by your choice."

"Don't kill him, Major, I am sure he has learned his lesson." I say.

"Do you hear that Edward, you get to live another day. But I shall warn you this last time, Isabella will not get the choice next time. You will not suffer, you will only cease to exist. Captain, Luietenant, you will put this back together and take it to feed."

Peter and Char take Edward and his bits and disappear back into the house. I heard moaning and soft sobbing and assumed that it was painful to be put back together.

"Isabella," The Major called my attention to him "are you ready?" he was standing next to me holding my hand.

"Yes, Major." I reply, wondering what I am suppose to be ready for, but I'd go pretty much anywhere with him, so I was ready.

He pulled me along to the four-wheeler and threw his foot over and stood there holding my hand to help me over. Guess Edwards' outburst isn't going to ruin our day. We take off in a direction I hadn't been before. I figured might as well see where this direction goes.

When we stopped for me a break from riding I saw that the Major had retreated and Jasper was back to me. "You think we will mate when I am turned?" No reason to hold back cause I heard him, and I want to know if that is what he believes.

"I want to. I hope we do, Mateing isn't an exact science though. If one bites and the other doesn't it basically means you weren't meant to be. I hope that isn't the case but it has happened before."

"I hope that doesn't happen either. Did they ever meet their mates?"

He thought for a few minutes, "You know as vampires we remember everything, but this, I don't know, it is fuzzy now, like it doesn't matter who it was. Its extremely strange as I have never before forgotten anything."

**Review, Please!**

**So I am hoping that no one has ever heard of that type of torture.  
>I thought it would be something new, besides the whole seperating body parts and all. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

SM owns it all!

Bud Light and a Marlboro Light to all those who have reviewed. You have made me want to sit at my computer all day long typing. And just so ya know my husband can't believe so many of you are listening to what

GPOV

I watched as Esme ripped off Rosalies arm. Emmett growled at her and I had to send him away. I was training my coven to take care of themselves. Emmett had a hard time watching Rose face anyone. But she alone needed the most help with defending herself. I don't think Emmett understood that Rose really needed this. I sat on my rock watching as Rose started to strike back. It would be difficult for her to win now with only one arm, but could be done if she took the right opportunity.

I thought back over the past few days I had been with them. They were very wary of me. After Esme feed the first few times, she changed the most of them all. She was no longer a 'mother' to them, and I think that alone broke their hearts. Alice was the least affected being she was more worried about me, her new mate.

Esme was feral now. She didn't let too many close to her. I guess if I watched what I assumed my mate die, I would be more than disgruntled too. It wasn't that she wanted revenge or anything like that; she was more just plain upset that she had to watch that. When she started drinking from humans her whole demeanor, and attitude have changed. She's taking to fighting like a duck to water. She loves it. I think she just wants to know that no one will be able to take her. Em has a hard time taking her down, Alice doesn't with her future seeing gift she knows what she is going to do, but Esme had taken her down once when Esme had changed her mind at the last moment, and Rose is no problem for her at all.

I guess I should probably step in, but Rose needs to find out that Em won't always be there to protect her. You would think that given the way she died before being brought into this life, would make her want to fight harder than any of us. But she has that damsel in distress thing going on. I am so irritated with her.

"Esme, rip her other arm off if she isn't going to try any harder than that!" She needs to learn, and someone can't always be with her to save her.

Esme lunges, Rose twists around at the last second, and slam her to the ground. She is then on top of her with her teeth to Esmes' throat.

"Final-Fucking-ly, it's about time you got serious Rose, you almost lost another arm. And look no one had to be here to save you."

"Why thank you, captain fucking obvious. I can see there is no one here to help."

"Yes, but look," I say as she stands, "you took out Esme with one arm. Em couldn't even do that, he has a hard time with two arms. She's so quick and moves are so primal and swift she's hard to beat, but you did with one arm. You should be proud of yourself."

"Fuck you, I'm going to fix my arm." She spits out, but she smiles while I turn my head to bitch at Esme. She likes I can bitch and congratulate in one sentence, makes her feel like I am just like her.

She yells for Emmett and he appears. He takes in her one arm state and loses it. He rushes at me for letting his mate get hurt, I simply slide sideways and watch him turn, and lunge. Emmett is nothing if not predictable, thus why he loses so much. When he comes at me in his lunge I throw my hands up and catch him using his momentum to sling him into a tree. He is right back up and charging. I start charging at him also when he gets close enough, I flip and land on his back. He starts clawing what he can reach of me, when I put my teeth to his throat, and tell him his wife fights better than he does with only one arm.

He continues fighting and losing every time he lunges, strikes or moves in general. I would almost think he doesn't like me. If it wasn't for his mate, I'd probably send him away from the coven. But alas, Rosalie is strong, just intimidated by mostly everyone; I think if I can build up her confidence in fighting she will finally let some of that go. I think being turned into a pussy vamp after the ordeal she went through messed with her mind. But I am not totally sure; maybe she has always been intimidated by other vampires. After one more missed attack, Rose screams for Emmett that she needs him to help and he is gone in the next second.

They leave for a meal to help out with healing Rose's arm. It is good for them to have some time alone; I wished I could have some with Alice right now. She still insists on buying clothes all the time, but she isn't as crazy about it as she was. I think I will go on a run to just have some time alone. Going from nomad to coven leader of 4 others has given me no time alone, which I always enjoyed, plus after all the information Alice has given me about the Major, I have plenty I need to think about and deal with.

JPOV

"I didn't expect to see you for a few more days." I greet my coven.

"We didn't want to doddle. We found out some things I thought you would love to hear. And we have all the information you asked us to obtain." Benjamin greeted.

"Plus, I couldn't wait to meet the two new coven members!" Tia as always was excited.

"Come on in, I am sure you are ready to get cleaned up from the past few days, and I know Isabella will be excited to meet you." I know they are probably ready to get cleaned up after traveling without stopping for the days they have been doing my bidding.

I show them to the shower in Peter and Chars room, and help find them some suitable clothes. I was so glad when they joined my coven. They were genuinely good vampires. They were like the rest of my coven consuming thieves and the worst of society. I liked that about the vampires who chose to do well with what we had been giving. It was about as good as a vampire could get in my way of thinking. Of course they had 'slipped' if you will and drank from good people to, but in general they kept to the low lives.

I remember when Amun their first coven leader challenged me. He was about two thousand years old and thought that the Major, was just a fairy tale. He treated his whole coven treacherously, and that included his mate. There isn't any vampire who does this but the seriously deranged. It is almost impossible to be mean to your mate, but it has been done to those who were changed. I believe Amun was probably a psychopath in his human days or had some other type of mental disorder to be able to be so horrible to his mate.

After he challenged me, I couldn't nor wouldn't back down from him. Most of his coven deserted, but his mate flew at me from behind and tried to attack, before she even got five feet away from me, Tia had dismembered her and threw her in the pile with Amun. I asked her later why she did that. Her reply was 'She lived a miserable immortal life, and now she was going to have to live with the mating bond being dead, and she at least deserved the peace of death.' I have respected her for that alone. She and Benjamin lead mostly a nomadic life but every few years or so they would come to me. And if ever they needed anything I was the one they called. I am proud to call them mine.

I walk up the stairs to see Isabella for minutes. I know it will take Tia and Benjamin awhile to clean up and affirm their bond.

"Tia and Benjamin are here. I thought you might like to freshen up before I take you to meet them in a bit."

"Sure, just let me finish this chapter; it's one of my favorite parts." She is reading 'Pride and Prejudice' again. I couldn't figure out what she found so fascinating with it. But she liked it, so to each their own I suppose. She folded a corner of a page over and went to the bathroom.

Coming out cleaned up and ready to go we headed downstairs to wait on Tia and Ben. It didn't take them near as long as I thought it would. I had already called Peter earlier and he told me he already knew and that he would be here when they got out. He wasn't wrong as soon as they came in search of me, Peter, Char, and Edward came into the house.

"Oh, she is pretty for a human!" Tia exclaims as she sees Isabella. I sometimes wish she still blushed like she used to.

"Well, thank you, not so bad yourself." Isabella laughs.

"Benjamin, is she ready to let you back out with me?" Peter slaps Ben on the back laughing.

"Uh, No, but maybe if we take the human she will let us." Ben tells him smiling

"I'm in!" Isabella shouts out.

"No. Just No!" Char says.

"Awe, why not?" Isabella asks.

"You and Peter, bad idea, Peter and Ben, worse idea, Peter, Ben and you, Hell. No." Char explains.

"We weren't that bad, besides Peter said it was fun trouble or just trouble. We did pick the best idea we could, Char. It wouldn't hurt to let us out just once."

"NO. Do you have any idea what these two nuts did the last time they were let out of mine and Tia's sight?"

"Couldna been that bad." Isabella whines.

"Yes. It. Was. First off they almost exposed us; second off they sent a little kid to the hospital. They are not going out with you."

"Really? What happened?" I wish she hadn't asked, but it was funny as hell.

"They went out walking the strip in Gatlinburg, and found a shirt that said, 'it's true, I'm a Ninja' shirt. Peter of course had to buy it. You know how he is. Then went to a comedy show and a little boy is there in the lobby with them, and throws a pretty crystal quartz stone at him. When he doesn't catch it and just stands there looking at the kid who shattered a rock on his head the kid starts screaming and yelling that 'he isn't a true Ninja, a real ninja would have caught that'. He then ran over to Peter called him a liar, and then kicked him in the leg. He broke his foot, and they almost exposed us. If it weren't for Benjamin telling the kids parents that Peter had a prosthetic leg I don't know what would have happened." Char tries to laugh, but holds it back because she is trying to make a point.

"That wasn't their fault. The kid's parents should have stopped him before it ever got that far!" Isabella protested on their halves.

"Yeah, well the next time they went out. What is it with you guys and poor innocent kids?" Tia directs at them. "Anyways, the next time they go out, they are riding down a neighborhood street in their brand new convertible. A paper bag was moving across the road and they saw a squirrel tail sticking out of it at the last second and even though there reflects are perfect the cars wasn't. They ran over a poor squirrel! If that wasn't bad enough they saw that the bag was still moving, so they backed up over it so it wouldn't suffer. It was then that they saw a little girl in shock on the sidewalk. They," Tia points at them, "had run over the poor little girl's cat. Once wasn't enough, so they then ran it over again! I bet that poor child still has nightmares over that!"

Isabella is wipes her eyes laughing. "That isn't funny, but OMG that is so fucking funny!" Hell she confuses me sometimes. It isn't funny, but it is? I can't help but smile at her; she's so cute when she snorts.

She takes a calming breathe and releases it, "That wasn't their fault either. I won't let them around little kids, I promise." She says still trying to get out with them.

I know neither of them would ever let her get hurt, so I don't mind too much. Edward is standing by the door, looking ready to bolt at any moment with a horrified look on his face.

"You can go, but only on one condition." I tell her, "Edward must go with you."

Everyone but Tia and Ben look at me like I have lost it. "What, I think it would be good for him to get out a little bit and learn how to be stupid."

Tia and Ben give me a confused look; they aren't up with the whole story just yet. But I am guessing by now they have seen the stick hanging out of Edwards's ass. Yep I think that would do Edward a world of good. Just to go out and have fun with these three might teach him a thing or two.

"Are you saying I act stupid?" Isabella is pissed. Shit that didn't come out right, now that I think about it.

"No, baby, that isn't what I meant at all!"

"Didn't sound that way to me." Damn I am glad she isn't a vampire right now. I look at the rest of my coven, and see the laughter in their eyes, I feel it enough that a smile leaks out on my face. "Are you laughing about calling me stupid? REALLY?"

"No...It's just that...I...They were..."

"Enough, Major, I don't want to hear it." She got up and walked over to sit beside Peter. He threw his arm around her and sidled closer to her, grinning at me. I wanted to rip his fucking arm off but he knew damn well that Isabella would look at it as though I wouldn't let her sit where she wanted and was in general being a jerk. FML.

The uncomfortable silence grew till Benjamin couldn't stand it any longer and he broke it. "We were close to their town. We spoke to Emmett. Things are not good there."

"Why did you speak with him, you weren't to be seen?" Fuck I didn't want any of them to know I had anyone watching. Emmett was actually a pretty smart guy though, so if anyone was going to know, I am glad it was him, maybe.

"I wasn't expecting them to be two towns over from where they live. Do you know that Garrett has ordered them all to consume human blood? He also has them training the majority of the day. Emmett said Esme is completely lost to her inner demon. Emmett said that Garrett often makes Esme fight against Rosalie, knowing that Esme is feral. Rose has lost more than one body part to her. He continues to pit Esme against her though. And Alice is as always more concerned with shopping than anything else."

"Anything else?" I ask. Fuck I can't believe he is letting Esme hurt Rosalie, she is actually very intimidated of vampires in general. She can be very vocal, and was about Isabella, but the only reason she fought so hard to keep her away is she didn't want any type of confrontation with the Volturi.

"Yes, Emmett said when or if we saw you, to let you know him and Rose where with you in however you proceed with things. Other than that just some general information about feeding habits and what not."

"Interesting. Em wants out; I wonder how Esme will feel when she comes back out of her feral phase? Does she know what she is doing now?"

"Not sure, half the time I think so, other half I am not sure. I think she flashes back and forth so much because of confusion of the situation she finds herself in. I do believe it would be rather harsh to live your life in one way and have it ripped out from underneath you. Especially, when you have lost what you thought was your mate." Benjamin tells me.

"Toss it around for a few days and then we will decide what must be done." I want them all to think about what we are going to do. It is hard to kill someone you have known for decades. But it must be done.

"Isabella, can you join me in our room please?" I ask her, because we are going to have to talk about her being disrespectful, though I do realize I deserved it and it was only in front of my closest friends she cannot do so anymore. I lead a coven and if I cannot defend myself around one human girl things could get very ugly. I know though, that those here realize that she is my mate, but until she is formally, she is only human, and will be viewed as such. When she is a vampire she will help me lead, but she is not yet.

"Peter, Char. Introduce Edward, and show them where they can find something to eat around here. We will all talk later." I dismiss them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BPOV

Benjamin, who I have found to be like a very cool brother, Edward, and I on Peters back, started off on foot. The girls finally agreed to let us go out for one night. The Major told all three of the guy's one hair misplaced on my head and they would suffer for it. Course he said it a lot meaner, I laughed to myself.

"So what you guys want to do?" I ask them, we hadn't actually decided on anything.

"Why don't we go get you drunk so you can strip for us, I bet the guys would love to see that?" Peter says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eh, I'm not dressed for that. But getting drunk sounds good. Why don't we show Eddie the gay bars, I bet he'd love it!"

"I'm in!" chimes Ben.

"Sounds good to me too. What'da ya say Eddie boy. Ready for some gay lovin'?" Peter asks.

Jasper had told him he had to listen to everything I say, if Benjamin approves. Peter only gets to make him, because Jasper said it would be disastrous for Peter to have a say in what he had to do. We were only to make sure he has fun, and lets loose for once. I was up for that and so where the guys. A gay bar with liquor and nothing but guys to hit on him sounded like tons of fun to me. Plus I had the extra benefit of no males looking to hard at me. Major didn't appreciate others ogling his goods he said. I still thought it was funny, I am a pole dancer after all.

Edward groaned out loud "Please, something reasonable."

We all just laughed at him. There isn't anything he is going to agree with, and I thought it was time Edward let loose of some of that old world, and realize he needed to get with the times. The world has always had Gay, Lesbian, and a various amounts of relationships it was time he realized nothing was ordinary any more. Everyone is their own person, and they will do as they please.

"Come on guys, this will be fun. I think there is a place in Amarillo called 'Sassy's' or something. It probably doesn't open up good till about 11ish so let's go grab me something to eat before we head in. Don't want to me to be puking all over you on the ride back now do we?" I laugh to Peter.

"Sounds good." They agree and we head off.

After eating we walk down the road to the bar. Benjamin throws his arm around my shoulders and whispers, "I'll keep my arm over you, and they will think we are together with our gay friends."

"That would be great." I nod at him.

We get a seat close to the dance floor and settle in as our waitress comes by. The waitress comes by. "What can I get you all?"

Peter tells her, "We all need an orgasm, get him two." Peter points to Edward. "He is a virgin and we plan on him losing that title tonight.

Edward looks horrified, "I'll just have a beer."

"Okay then, 5 orgasms coming up." The waitress tells us. She doesn't take long to bring us our drinks back.

We sit back and talk for a few minutes before the first brave man approaches. He asks Peter to dance. Peter looks at him up and down, then replies, "Sorry, but if you would introduce me to your friend over there, I'd be much obliged."

The man curtly nods and stalks off to his table to send his friend over. Edwards jaw is on the floor and Ben and I are trying to hold our giggles in. Of course Peter would want the best looking man in the place. His friend comes over and nods at Peter, stretching his hand out he doesn't say a word, Peter promptly garbs his hand and goes to the dance floor with him.

Edward is shocked that Peter would dance with another man. "Don't worry, honey, him and Char have an open relationship."

At this information, Edwards face morphs into confusion. "It means that, they can screw whoever they want to, and sometimes they do it together." I explain.

"Vampires actually do that? I mean I've heard many of them think about it, but I just thought that it was them imagining what they wanted to do. I never thought they would actually do it." Edward now looks at Peter and the other man grinding on one another he gets a weird look on his face and I think he is probably listening in to both their thoughts.

"Yeah, they do. Tia and I have a few times. Almost all vampires do at some point. It's more or less something to kill the boredom of an eternal life. How you have remained a virgin for a hundred years mystifies us all. Do you not want to try some of those things we think in front of you?"

Edward is clearly embarrassed, "Well, yes, but I was taught to only have sex with your wife, and anything else was just wrong."

"Edward sooner or later, you are going to have to come to the realization you are no longer human. Vampires do not hold to the same rules. You cling to your humanity so closely at times; you are more than even human. Most humans don't wait till they are 20 any longer and here you have waited till you are 100 years old. Doesn't that seem strange to you?" Benjamin tells him.

He clears his throat; he would be tomato red if he were human at this minute. "Yes, well I guess what you are saying is true, but I had never looked upon it like that."

A lady comes over and asks if Benjamin and I would like to dance. He tells her that I wouldn't but he'd love to. His blinding smile seems to win her over when she thinks it over, and they take off.

"Edward, let's dance." I tell him.

Edward and I go close to where Peter and his fellow are dancing. Peter excuses himself from dancing with his partner and comes to dance with Edward and I. Edward is at my front and peter is at my back. Edward tries to dance without touching me for a moment, but Peter tells him something, I can't quiet catch. They both then start grinding against me. Peter starts moving around to my side and before long he is grinding against Edwards ass.

I thought Edward would lose it at this point but almost seemed to be enjoying himself. I am literally shocked speechless. I had to leave them so I could watch the show. I made my way over to where Ben and the woman were dancing and started grinding on her front as Ben worked behind her. When she asked us if we would like to go to her place, we sat back down at our table. Edward and Peter were still dancing. I couldn't believe Edward kept dancing. I wonder what is going on in his head at this moment. I order another orgasm and one for everyone else too.

When the song ends, Peter and Edward come back to the table. I can't help myself, "Enjoy that did you?"

"Um, yes. It was quiet fun." Edward as always with his 1900 speech. "Although, I think I liked it better when you were with us."

"Oh. My. Fuck. Did Edward just try to make a funny?" I can't believe it. I got to take it further now. "So out of all these fuck hot men, which would you do first?"

"Hmm." He looks around the bar, before he finally decides on something, "Peter, definitely."

My mouth drops open, Fuck I can't believe Edward is actually speaking about fucking another guy. I am speechless. Ben's mouth drops before he asks, "Why not me?" He is actually pouting about this. WTF?

"Nothing, you are just a bit too old for me." Edward replies. Ben looks disappointed still so Edward grabs a big round roll of brown paper towels on the table being cleaned beside us. He works on it for a second, and the long piece now has a round hole at the bottom. He hands it over to Ben asking him to hold it for a minute, placing it in front of his face. Edward then stands up with his crotch in Bens face.

Looking down working his hips forwards and backwards he decides, "No, Ben, Still wouldn't do you."

Peter and I crack up, laughing our asses off. I am about to cry thinking Edward wouldn't even do poor Ben with a paper bag covering his head. I throw my arm around Ben, "I'd do ya, if I didn't have a Fuck hot man myself back home."

"Thanks, but just not the same, Isabella." Ben tells me still pouting that Edward the virgin would do Peter but not him.

"Come on, Ben, you know I'd do you." Peter grabs Benjamin's hand and leads him out to the dance floor to dance with him.

I finally catch a breath, and Edward asks me seriously, "Would you do another female, Bella?"

"Hmm, don't really know if I would or not. I have my Major and for now he is more than enough. But maybe after I am turned, and I get bored, yeah. Yes, I think I probably would."

He thinks this over for a minute. "I didn't think you would ever be the type to do something like that."

"Edward, I am not the same person I use to be. I know that it is hard for you to understand, but i have grown and changed a lot over the past couple of years. If you find any kind of happiness you should grab onto it with both hands and never let it go. If you find that for a little while with another male or a female, so bit it. Who cares? It is your life, do what makes you happy. Don't worry what everyone else has to say about it. Life is short, even in your immortal state, you could still die tomorrow. So live life. That's all I know to say to you. Find whatever happiness you can, and enjoy yourself."

He thinks this over, and is quiet for entirely too long. He looks so lost in his thoughts that I decide to go grab another drink at the bar, and then join my boys on the dance floor. Eventually Edward comes back to life, and comes to where we are. He whispers something to Ben, then grabs Peters hand and they both take off out the door.

I nod my head in that direction and Ben and I go outside of the club. "What was that all about?"

"Edward wanted to talk to Peter about something. I said I would take you home and to go ahead. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, I think Edward had an epiphany tonight. Don't want to ruin that for him." We head back to where we arrived in the city. It wasn't long before we were walking in the door at home. I walk over to Jasper and cuddle into his side. He is talking to Tia and Char, and the boys haven't returned yet.

"Have any of you heard from Edward or Peter?" I wonder what is going on. Was it really that deep of a discussion?

"No, but they will drag in when they are ready. Peter will take care of them both, don't worry."

Everyone continues to talk; I just sit here with my eyes closed thinking about my Major. It isn't long before Edward comes running through the front door, I would have missed it if it wasn't for the door exploding and Char disappearing.

Jasper, Tia and Ben are all rolling with laughter. "What, someone tell me!" Damn I want a good laugh to.

"Edward burst through the front door, grabbed Char and took back off." Well obviously I did catch that much of it.

"What's so funny about that?"

Tia talks through her laughter, "He wasn't wearing any clothes, and he said, Peter couldn't take anymore he had to come get Char, because Peter refused to take it anymore."

"..."Really Edward lost his virginity to Peter? Damn, color me fucking confused. Never in my life did I think something like that would happen. It didn't take long for me to join in on their laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up still on the couch snuggled up in Jaspers lap. I looked around trying to figure out what had woken me, because it was still dark outside.

Peter then moaned, "I said don't fucking laugh!" He was scowling at everyone. It was then I saw everyone trying to hold in their laughter.

"What's wrong with you?"

Tia is the one who breaks finally, "Peter didn't realize after a hundred years, Edward wouldn't want to stop, and he is a hurtin' something fierce this morning."

Peter then scowls at us all, and gets up and walks with a limp and bent over towards his room. I then finally catch on to what they are talking about. Edward has fucked him senseless. Char isn't in much better shape as she joins Peter in her walk to their room. Edward just sits there looking all kinds of embarrassed of what he has done to the couple.

I roar out in laughter, cause that shit is funny. "Good job, Edward. Was it all you thought it would be?"

"Hell yes!" Edward used what I think may be his first curse word looking proud as a peacock. I am so proud of him for going after what he wants.

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter,** and no Edward isn't gay, he is just experimenting after 100 years of celibacy. Or I think he is, we will see what you all think. Tell me your thoughts! Did you enjoy it, was it terrible? Let me know!**

Thanks to Krystal214 for helping me out with this chapter, and also to Kathy Hiester.


	26. Chapter 26

SM still owns it all.

**AN: Had to let you all know that the paper bag story really happened at my husbands work place. He is an Ironworker, so you can imagine all he hears. Hope you all like my twisted mind and no one has become disappointed. Thought I'd give Char some go time. Let me know what you think! And UV Blue to my girl Legola's Girl 31. Guess everyone doesn't like BL? Oh well I forgive you!**

Char's POV

I never dreamed Edward of all people would be joining me and Peter. It wasn't even a thought that he would lose his virginity to Peter, and then to grab me up and take off. I swear I think sex might have been what was wrong with the boy. Peter and I always thought it was because of the animal blood, but now that he has had sex, he is totally different. Like all men after their first taste of sex, its all he wants. I had to threaten to hide his dick just to get him to leave me alone. When that didn't work, I told Tia and Ben it was time for them to take a turn. Fuck, every orifice I have is sore. And vampires, rarely ever get sore.

When Edward came running through the door two days ago and threw me over his shoulder mumbling something about Peter, I was worried. I thought maybe they had run into some trouble or something, and Peter needed me. Well I was half right I suppose. Peter needed me to take Edward for awhile, the boy was almost in a primal state. Peter and Edward had been having sex. When we got to where Peter was, he was laying on his side moaning and groaning. Apparently Edward had been going at Peter for about 3 hours straight. Now Peter has swung that way a few times, but his ass just wasn't prepared for the beating Edward gave him.

Edward turned Peter on his back layed me on top of him, and then the next instant Peter had his hands on my breasts while Edward was giving me oral. At first it wasn't all that good, then Peter started telling him how I liked figure eights and to suck my bud in his mouth and bite easily. After Peters instructions, which was in itself a turn on, Edward started sucking and licking me in earnest. Now Edwards speed is something to reckon with, and his tounge is no different. Damn, it was so good. After orgasming, Edward slid me up Peters body, the next thing I know Edwards' hair is rubbing all over my pussy while he is giving Peter head. He doesn't do if for long, just enough that Peter can enter my backside and Edward is then on top of me entering my pussy. It feels so good, Peter slides in, Edward out, they work in tandem till we are all orgasming together.

I am feeling pretty good now, and ready to play just a bit more, so I kiss both my beautiful guys, and when Edward claims Peters mouth right beside of mine, I am wet all over again.

"Now I know why you all think of sex all the time. You are both fucking delicious!" Edwards velvet voice tells us.

"Your not so bad yourself, Edward. That cock has to be the largest I have ever seen, and I have seen alot of em." I tell him grinning.

"Mmm, you ready for more, Char." He places my hands on the base of a tree so I am bent over. He enters me swiftly, after a few good thrusts, I feel Edward bend over my back, and Edward is groaning in my ear.

I look over my shoulder as Peter is entering Edward. He takes it slow with him, but every short small thrust Edward pushes just a little farther inside of me. When Peter is finally inside of him he thrusts and causes Edward to enter me roughly, when he pulls out Edward follows him back. It isn't long until Peter is kissing and sucking on Edwards neck, and reaching around him to swirl his fingers around my clit. We all fall over the edge together, again.

After 6 hours and 15 different positions, I literally can't take any more. I stop Edward as he trys to push back into me. I am sore all over. Edward is feral and grabs my hair and starts thrusting inside my mouth. I would be mad if this wasn't his first time, and I know after 100 years he's got to have so much buildup its ridiculous. So I suck him off, and then grab Peter by the arm as he is standing beside me, and pull him down to take my place. After Peter sucks him off again, he seems sated enough to head back home. We were all in tattered, torn clothes. I am hoping Edward is done for a day or two, cause that was just to fucking much. And who would have ever thought that would come out of Charolette Whitlocks mouth. I sure didn't. But after his first time he is alot more tame, and got to give him credit he is pretty damn creative. Course if my release had been building for 100 years, with others thoughts going through my head that long, I guess i could be a bit more creative to.

I sigh as I lay in Peters arms thinking about it all. I am finally refreshed enough to go back out into public. So happy to have just layed here for awhile and relax. Now I hope Edward is gone so we are free from him just a little bit longer. We are diffentately going to have to find him someone soon.

JPOV

Things settled down the last couple of days, and I was glad for that. Edward is really starting to come out of his shell. I am extremely glad that he is. I was starting to think I was going to have to keep him close to me for eternity. Peter and Char had invited him to bed again, but Peter hadn't come out looking as he did again. I was sad to see that, as it was hilarious seeing Peter rubbing his ass for two days. Edwards emotions feel like a totally different persons. He has really come into his own. I think he may have even had a romp with Tia and Ben, though I am not totally sure, but they did come back from a hunt very sated and satisfied feeling. I wish I could have been with them when Edward stuck the paper in front of Bens' face. That would have truly been a sight to behold Edward Whitlock finally cutting up. Sorry to say I missed that.

I am now waiting on Isabella to wake up. Her and Edward seem to have embarked on a new relationship. They are always cutting up and going on now. I would feel jealous if I didn't know they were both now over each other. Well, Edward still lusts over her, but he lusts over everyone here now, so I don't think to much of it. I think Edward having sex has done more good for this coven than anything could have.

I stroke Isabellas hair back from her face, and kiss her lips. I kiss her every morning before she wakes. She is just so beautful lying there. She swears she is breaking into someones house after she is changed just to watch them sleep after she is changed. She wants to know what the facination is, she doesn't understand it is just her asleep that is such a wonder to behold. maybe though she will find someone who talks in their sleep and will be satisfied with that. I hope so, I want her to have everything she dreams of, even the minor things.

"Wake up, Baby." She rolls over and groans. I lick over her bottom lip, she opens her mouth swirling her tounge around mine.

She wraps her arms around my head and groans into my mouth, "Umm, taste so good." She is still half asleep.

"Mmm, yes you do, Isabella." I tell her.

I put my arms around her waist and pull her over on top of me. My shirt has slipped up over her ass and I move my hands down and massage her ass as she continues to massage my tounge with hers. I work my hands up her sides and start tugging at her nipples. I grind into her center and feel her wetness run down on my jeans. I hold her hips upwards and slide my body down so I can taste her. I lick up and down her slit as she moans out my name. I keep twirling and moving my tounge around her till she is wiggling around on my face trying to get more friction. I slide two fingers inside of her at the same time I suck her hard nub into my mouth. I move my fingers in and out as I continue to lick and suck at her clit. Her juice runs down my cheecks and chin as I work her, when she is close to cumming I slide my body back up, while tearing my jeans away, and slam her down on me. She grinds down with every thrust rotating her hips.

"Umm, Major, right there, I love when you are so deep inside." She moans to me.

I can't help but slam her down on me hard while wriggling deep inside her warmth. I feel her tight pussy milk me, I grind further in her if it is possible and cum deep within her.

"So good, Isabella. You are so good, Baby." I croon to her as I pull her down on top of me and hold her against my chest. She moans a mmhhmm and snuggles into me further.

"I love you, Isabella, so fucking much, I just don't know what I would ever do with out you."

"I love you too, Major." she kisses my chest and works her way up my throat and to my lips.

We lay together for a few minutes before I slide her off me and go to the bathroom to run her a warm bath. I go back to her, lifting her up, removing her shirt and carrying her to the tub. I lay her into it and she thanked me for it.

"I'll be down stairs when you are ready to get up." I head down and get Edward to help me in the kitchen. She loves when I make her breakfast, she just doesn't realize how much Edward actually does.

When she is done eating, and we have cleaned up the kitchen, we call everyone to us so we can discuss the upcoming trip to Vegas. I can't wait to tell her I signed her up for the competition. I think she will be beside herself. Plus I know all of us will enjoy watching her. There isn't a single one of us in this coven that doesn't have alot of lust for her.

"Okay, I have rented us all rooms at the MGM for a Vegas trip. When we leave there, we will return our things here, and recoup for a day, before we leave for Alaska. Any questions or comments?"

Benjamin answers, "Yes, why don't we just go take care of business, before hand so we aren't worried about it during our vacation?"

"I am glad you asked, as you all know, Isabella is an accomplished pole dancer. She will be in the Pole2Pole competion while we are there." I smile at her.

Her mouth drops open, "Really!" she squeled. "No kidding, I get to compete? How did you manage that with out me going through the smaller competions? I can't believe it, I didn't think I would ever get to!" She is rushing every word together and it barely makes sense. We all laugh at her and head for our rooms to pack up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BPOV

It didn't take us long to get to Vegas. Lollie was off work this time, and was ready to party and shop. I couldn't wait for her to meet Tia and Char, hell I couldn't wait for her to everyone. She has already met Peter. When she meet them she'd probably be ready to pack up and go home with us. I wouldn't be opposed to that, but I'm not sure what the others would think about it. Though, I am pretty sure if it took Edward off her hands, Char would be all over it. I laugh to myself.

After getting Lollie and heading to our rooms at the MGM, the girls and I decided shopping was first, as none of us really brought along much, except for our usual make-up. Lollie lead us to some high end clothing boutiques that would work for us and our party girl needs. Char got a cute little red number, Tia a yellow, I got a lime green, and Lollie a blue. They were all really cute with boots matching, short daisy duke shorts and the tops were corset like, lacing up the front, the sides also laced and showed alot of skin. They weren't all exactly the same either, we didn't want to look like we were twins and dressing alike. But they did resemble one another in a way. But the four of us were HOTT! I couldn't wait for me and Lollie to show these vamps how drinking was done.

Peter of course already figured it out, but now I got Edward loosened up, I couldn't wait to dance with him and Jasper. Damn that would be hot. He may have been an ass before, but now with his just been fucked attitude he was pretty fucking awsome. Course I don't think it will take Lollie all that long to get Edward interested, especially when she shows him a few moves. We are going to go out to Studio 54. It is suppose to be the greatest party place in all Vegas. I have never got to go, but I can hardly wait.

We got back to my room, and the 4 pairs of bright red eyes started at us. Lollie, was just a bit confused. "Why do you all have in red contacts, isn't that like kind of creepster or something?"

"Nah, its in style in Texas right now." Edward tells her. "I'm Edward by the way." He nods his head at her with a half smirk, half smile. Damn she must be having some good fantasys going on in her head right now. I assume that Jasper has much of the same thoughts as I see his head barely move in an upwards postion.

"Lollie, I'm sorry, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Ben, he belongs to Tia, Peter you already know, Char tries to keep up with him, but you know how he is. This is Edward, and finally my Jasper."

"Umm, where did you find these people at, Sugar, on the runway?" Lollie asks me. We all have to laugh, cause no way in hell she needs to know anything about why they are so fucking pretty.

"I think we got all our shopping done." I tell the guys, who now look very relieved.

"Thats great, Baby. You got everything you needed for tomorrow to I hope." Jasper always planning ahead.

"Yep." I say popping my p proudly. "You are gonna fucking love it to. Now lets go get ready." I direct the last part to the girls.

It doesn't take us very long, but I decided on my new lime green top with a short skirt instead of the daisy duke shorts, just looked better for some reason. Lollie didn't wear her new outfit either, she decided on a short dress with a halter and deep v neck. Char and Tia walk out of myroom first, Peter and Ben are fighting to get to them first. Then Lollie and I walk out, and my Major is looking awfully dark eyed. I love it when he wants me this much. He is sexy as hell with some dark washed eans faded down the front lines, and a button up royal blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, and his tie hanging crookedly to the side.

"I think we may have to wait till tomorrow." I jump up in Jaspers arms, legs locking around his waist, and arms around his neck and into his hair. He pulls my center up against his bulging jeans and grinds against me, I am gushing on him, and I am sure he now has a wet spot.

I get lost in his kiss, before Lollie grabs my arm and pulls me backwards out of my Majors lose hold around my ass, "No, no, we didn't get all dressed up to go out, just so you could stay in your room all night and get fucked. We are going out, now come on, Sugar."

The Major growls lightly at her, Edward pulls her behind him backing away from the Major and I. "Lets go on down, they will be down in a bit. We can get us a table, and drinks started." Edward tells everyone.

I don't know what has gotten into Edward, but apparently he is into messing with the Major. I may have to tease him later for that, nah, hes got good reason to fear him, hell, I would if I where him. I peck the Majors lips and pull on his hand towards the door to follow them out.

**EPOV** _*others thoughts he hears in italic._

"Did he really just growl at me?" Lollie whispers to me in a low voice.

"Yeah, hes like a rabid dog when it comes to feeling up your friend there." I tell her trying to laugh it all off. Seems she is as smart as Bella was, but she drops it, even if she does still think about the look the Major just gave her.

"Don't worry, they will meet us there. How about you dance with me till they get here." I ask her. She is really cute for a human but has nothing on Isabella, Char, or Tia. Shit, she doesn't even have anything on Peter. Course we are beautiful for a reason, well all except Isabella, and I am starting to realize she was always ment for this life.

Peter and I already called and reserved the semi-private VIP lounge. It isn't totally private, but it is out of the way, and you really have to pay attention to see what all is going on. We figured it was best for us to have a hide a way to sit and relax. We get seated and the voices in my head are all so loud, I have to tune them out, I only try to concentrate at one at a time. I am totally blown away, I would have normally hated this place and thought it is degrading twoards women. But now I can see that Isabella actually had to work very hard to get to the top. It isn't just something you can walk into without training and work.

I am actually starting to respect these women. The work alone that, Bella and Char have put into it on a daily basis is incredible. I never thought how toned the body would have to be to contort into so many postions. Like right now the girl doing the aerial act on the fabric hanging from the roof, is thinking about her next move is going to be to fall upside down, and she hopes she can loose her foot at the exact moment so she can do a complex flip. Before I never gave thought to them and tried my best to steer away from any of their thoughts, thinking that they would have thoughts of having sex, and sex for money. That truely isn't the case at all though.

"Black Velvet," I tell the barmaid as she asks around the tanle what we would like to drink. About the time she walks away, Isabella, and Jasper walk in. Jasper is thinking of various ways to make love and plain fuck Isabella. I grin at him and he shakes his head, pissed that I saw her semi-naked.

It isn't long till we all go dance, Lollie is really pretty and I love that her brain is in the gutter at ths moment. However, I just don't think that she would like it at all if I fucked her the way she is thinking. If I slammed into her like she is thinking she would split in half.

"Hey, why don't you go join them, there is a girl over here I am dying to ask dance with me." I tell Lollie, hoping she will get that I have brushed her off.

"Sure." _'Asshole, I knew he wouldn't go home with me anyways, he is way to pretty to not be gay in the first place.' _Lollie thinks to herself.

I can't help but smirk as I walk off, she isn't exactly wrong. I do like women as much as I like men. Either way is okay by me, its all good. I walked up to a woman dressed in a short dress and beautiful big tits hanging out over her top. She danes with me for a few minutes, I can tell her hair isn't real, but her body is to die for. She has got to be a 32-28-32, perfect in my mind.

We dance together for a few minutes before we gravitate close enough to grind on one another._ 'Damn, I wasn't for sure he swung this way, but fuck he is hot. No way am I turning away this piece of ass.'_ It was then she grinded her dick all over me, and I understood what she was thinking. FML...

I immediately stop, "Listen I can fuck a man just as well as a woman, but to fuck a half man, half woman. Just, NO." I walk off leaving her or him there.

_'What a dick! So insenstive. He should have to live the way I do. I feel like a woman, but am clearly a man in that department. He doesn't know what he is...' _I block her out and go to find the rest of my coven.

**See Edward is still a gentleman to the Ladies at least. I wanted you all to see that he is sex crazed but clearly knows he likes both sexes and doesn't discriminate. Well unless, they are a tranny. Hope no one is to pissed off, it is reaction some would have after all. Coming up Edward may have the sex down, but does he understand it in tandem with love? He will figure it out. I hope that is...**

**As always, tell me what you think. And thank Krystal214 and Kathy Hiester!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know as soon as my house is in better repair, or I have a few minutes, I will finish the next chapter...Anyone ever experienced this?**

**A day in the life of**_** I Dream of Jasper**_

I wanted to wash one more load of clothes the other night. So I threw them into the washing machine before going to bed about 1:30. (Working on this story, up half the night, hehehehe) No biggie right? We all do it every day. Well in my world never do anything unless you are right there with it, cause shit happens and well, usually to me. LOL. So my husband wakes me up at 5:30 screaming at me something is wrong to get up. Now after my 4 hours of sleep, I'm groggy and cranky. I come into the kitchen and half of it is covered in water. I grab my mop and bucket and start mopping. It is what we usually do. I grab a can of Mt. Dew out of the fridge, cause I gotta have something to open my eyes. My husband stands back at looks at me. I am mopping and wringing it out over and over.

He finally breaks, can't take my stupidity any longer, "Honey, I think you might need something more than that."

Of course me, I look at him like he has lost his mind, what else you gonna use to mop up water but a mop? "Okay?" I say to him.

"You haven't made it far enough yet." He tells me.

"Huh? What do you mean."

"This is from the washer. It ran all night and it never cut off." With that he runs out the door and goes to work.

"Well, Fuck!" I say to myself and go to inspect the damage.

The laundry room is off of my kitchen, so I walk in there and what do you know, about 2 inches of water is covering the floor. "Fuck" I say, and grab a broom and start sweeping water out the back door. I also have the bad habit of washing clothes and leaving them in there till we need em or just whenever. I know, my husaband already bitched about that so you don't have to, too.

So anyways after getting about 5 clean baskets of laundry out of there plus 3 dirty loads that I hadn't finished yet. I now have 8 loads of soaked clothes. I finally have all the water out of my kitchen and laundry room and think fin-a-fuck-in-ly! Nope so not the case. It has also flooded my daughters room which is behind the washer wall, and dining room that is behind the other wall. So I had to call the insurance company after getting what I could up.

They sent out some very nice people to help out. By helping I mean they ripped up my flooring. Moved all my shit, ripped up carpet, peeled the trim away from my walls. Disassembled my daughters bed away from the wall, Cut up the floor in places, and cut some of the dry wall out. Sounds great doesn't it. Now that obviously isn't enough so they go under the house and rip out all of the insulation, cut holes in the duct work, cause there is about an inch of water in that to. And when they finally proclaim they are done, they move 10 very loud, very in the way fans into my kitchen, laundry room, bedroom, and dining room. So I now have half of everything we own in about 4 rooms. Washer and dryer, table and chairs, bed and dressers, and on and on in all of these rooms.

Oh and did I mention I have 3 kids on fall break this week, cause they obviously gotta be home so they can try to mess with all of these high powered fans, humidifiers and such. Plus before the nice men left they said. Please don't go into the kitchen. "WTF" I think cause how can I not go into the kitchen for 3-5 days?

So lesson of the day...Never, ever, Never leave your washer on when you are not there to switch it off if you are going to wash clothes.

Maybe I can get back to the story in a few days, or when I get everything settled into place for this process. Thank God I got insurance though, cause I would hate to have to pay all of this out of pocket!

**Now don't you feel so much better about your day! = ) **


	28. Chapter 28

SM owns all of Twilight and its charcters

**I'm a slut for reviews! **

**Okay this chapter is nothing but smut, lemons, and slash, so if you don't like, well, you probably shouldn't have read this far in the first place.. =P  
>Thanks for all the awsome reviews!<strong>

EPOV

Jasper and Isabella are dancing with one another. They are actually perfect for each other now that I can step back and see them together. Jasper and The Major always think of Isabella first, before everything. I am glad that she has someone to take care of her.

Its funny how much I feel a change in me. Since being caught by the Volturi and then given over to the Major, I feel like a whole other person. I am not in constant pain and hunger, I feel more light, and carefree I guess one would say. I love sex, and my new coven. It has taken Jasper and Isabella longer to warm up to me, but I can see that I was sort of a pompus ass at one point. Hell, I wouldn't like me, if I knew myself back then.

I do feel bad about the way I treated Isabella in the past, but to say I am totally regretful would me inaccurate. I do feel sorry, but I have learned so much about myself since that point that I wouldn't change it now. We have a better relationship now being friends than we ever did romantically. I am glad that things have changed. I look forward to seeing her change into one of us, she thinks she will be faster than me, no one in our coven is faster, she will have to get use to that fact, or so I tell her daily.

After we had our talk at the bar, I realized that maybe, just maybe, I was the one that had it all wrong and not everyone else. I now regret the past, but I do have lots of plans for my future from here on out. Maybe I will mate someday, but I want to have some fun first.

I slip behind Benjamin and start grinding on his ass. He looks confused for a minute and I hear him take a breath. "You won't do me, remember." Damn, hes still pissed about that. Though he did watch me and Tia have a good time the other day. That was fun, she is very creative, I like that.

"You never know, you angle your head just right," I bend his head and place it into Tia's neck, "just like that, now I can't see your face. Sure, why not, ready to give it a go?"

Fucker can be mad all he wants, he likes fucking with me worse, at least I got something to mess with him right back now. "Fuck off Edward, you can't have my bodacious ass!" Ben pouts.

"Mmm, you know you wouldn't say no, Ben. Don't pretend other wise." I lean down next to his ear and flick it with my tongue. "Besides, if I said now, you would show every fucking one of these humans how its done from your knees, wouldn't you baby." I continue to whisper and croon in his ear, then work my mouth down his throat, and lightly scrape his skin with my teeth. He shivers, and I'm all hot as hell now. My hand slides up his legs around his hips and then skims his now hard cock. I pass over him again to grab his hand and pull him behind me.

Outside we slip into the nearest empty ally. I pushed him up against the brick wall, ass towards me. I mummer in his ear, "I would do you here, I would do you there. You have the sweetest ass anywhere."

I continue licking on him til he twists around and is behind me shoving my face against the hard bricks. They crumble and dust falls, as he is now whispering in my ear, "You need to be dominated, Edward."

He places my hands above my head. "You should be the one on your knees asking your Master what he would like next." He grinds his throbbing cock into my ass. "And I, Edward, am just the one to teach you. Did you like my mate, Tia? Hmm?"

"Yes."

"That would be, Yes Sir to you Edward." He slams me against the wall incredibly farther. I can't help but moan out a "Yes, Sir, Master Ben." to him. Fuck, he is sexy in control.

The next moment he is pulling my jeans off of me and peeling my shirt off. "You are beautiful, Edward. In the coming months, I AM going to teach you Many, Many things. You will beg for my cock." I push my ass into him and grind, when that doesn't help relieve any of the ache I have I start thrusting against the wall.

"Already a wanton, Edward? Maybe I think you should have to live with this pressure," Benjamin grabs onto my dick and slides his hands up and down me a few times, before grabbing onto my balls squeezing lightly and tugging down, "I will decide when you are able to release tonight."

"You have been rather hard on Peter, Char, and Tia, after all. You should learn some patience, how to control yourself, Edward. The best things always come to those who wait." with that last thought Ben leaves me standing against the wall aching to get off. Damn I am aching something fierce. I haven't had any for almost two days now, and I have so much pressure built up. I can't fucking believe he left me here with nothing.

I start pulling at myself, stroking up and down when I hear, _'I will say when you can cum tonight Edward. Now come back in and look at all these lovely's' _Ben is talking to me in my mind. How the hell does he know what I am doing. I don't know but Fuck!

I stand there for a few minutes just breathing, and thinking about anything but Ben. Slowly, I start to come down off my high. I ready myself and head back into the club. I join everyone at our table, and sit beside Tia, as she is the last one on the emptier side of the booth.

Tia thinks to me, _'Making you wait to get off isn't he? Sucks, now, but later, he will make it up to you.' _She then thought of him tieing her up in various poses, herself in the throws of passion, and Ben when he finally lets himself cum, is a sight to behold in and of itself. Damn, I'm getting hard all over again. Tia laughs to me, _'Yeah, he wanted me to think of some of the good times so you would know what you are going to be getting. Just so you know, very worth it!'_

_'Edward, you sound good growling like that,' _Ben tells me. I didn't even realize I was doing so. But, hell what did they expect putting all that in my head. "Anyone want to dance?" I ask to get my mind away from their thoughts.

"Lets do it, Major. We haven't gotten a turn and everyone else has." Isabella says. If I were less of a gentleman I would be thinking about how I could turn that statement around on her.

We danced for awhile before Isabella wants to go get a drink. Peter and Char grab me from behind and start grinding me between them. Peter and Char are both thinking they need to escape to their room. Tia and Ben have disappeared somewhere. I go to the bar and get a drink before heading to our booth. Isabella was sitting on Jaspers lap. I stood around the corner watching them. Isabella barely moving on his lap, to everyone else they just looked like she was sitting there, but I could smell them from where I stood.

I couldn't tell if Jasper was whispering to her or if he was only thinking, _'Your so tight, Baby. God I love you! Just a little bit deeper, oh yeah, right there, thats it. Mine, My Isabella, My Mate. Mmm...'sniff, sniff' Edward, are you watching us?' _I nod my head at him when he spots me. _'She is MINE, Edward.' _

He continues to let me watch while moving inside her. Isabellas arms were pressed from elbow to hand leaning on the table. If I listened close enough I could hear her mumbling to him, "So good, Major. I love you inside of me, never stop, please don't ever stop, Jasper."

Jasper leaned into her neck and flicked his tongue over her ear, and spoke to her, "What do you think of someone watching you on MY cock, Isabella? Would you like for them to know what only I can give you, Baby?"

"Mmm, Yours, Major! Only yours!" Isabella gets a little louder than she was, and a waitress passing by looks over to her before rushing away.

"And if it was Edward, what would you do, Baby? Would you moan My name out for him?" Jasper asks her looking at me.

"Ummhmm, My Major, Only Yours. So good, you feel so good, Major!" Jasper starts pulling her down just a little bit harder, enough that anyone looking directly at them could tell what they were doing, but he didn't care. In fact he wanted everyone to know she belonged to him.

"Open your eyes, Isabella. Look at him watch us." Isabella opens her eyes and looks directly where I am standing. Her eyes are hooded from all the lust Jasper is projecting into her. "Do you like him watching us, Baby. Tell him who does this for you."

"You, Jasper! My Major." She is loud and slowly comes down to a quiet moan. I am about to cum all over myself as she watches me palming myself. They look so good together, they work in tandem so well. I have never seen anything like them before. Even Char & Peter, or Tia & Benjamin are like this together. I can actually feel the love surrounding them. It is incredible, never have I thought since I had sex that people or vampires actually felt love while having sex. Maybe that is why so many of them say 'making love'. Don't get me wrong, I've heard it a thousand times, but to witness this, this strong of a love, its just indescribable.

I can see they are both close to climaxing, and I can't help but to keep watching, I know I probably should leave, but I just can't bring myself to. Jasper's thoughts come out strong, _'She may have let you watch, but her orgasim is mine.' _His hand reaches around to play with her, or I assume that is where his hand has disappeared, and as she starts moaning, he turns her head with his other hand and swallows every moan, and cry not letting her look at me as she cums. Its a beautiful sight to behold. I don't think I will ever witness something like this again.

Isabella slips off of his lap and turns sideways and continues to kiss him, I can't take any more,I have to find Ben. Maybe I can't have the love they share, but I can have sex. And at the moment anything will do. Maybe someday, I can have what they share.

I make my way to Ben's room. He is there on the couch waiting for what I assume is me. Tia is no where to be found. "What have you been up to my little, Pet?" Benjamin asks.

He can clearly see something has aroused me. He stands and walks around me, his hand moving over my chest and back. I groan out for him, because his touch is like a knife spearing flesh. The white hot heat that trails his fingers is scorching. "I asked you a question, Pet." Ben says more forcefully than he did earlier.

"Watching, mmm, watching Isabella and Jasper."

"And did they say you could watch?" He stands behind me and trails his fingers first down my arms and then down down my waist.

"Yes, No...Maybe." I don't know they didn't say to go away, and they did know I was watching them.

"Hmm, Seems to me you have been a naughty boy. What should I do with you?" He slaps my ass.

"Anything you want, Sir." Damn just put your hands on me, anywhere at this point and I can probably get off.

He starts thinking to me instead of talking, '_ I'm not the Major and Isabella, you won't find love here, but you will find lots of fun hardcore fucking to be had.' _For a minute I am answering him in my head while his hands work me over, _'I can't hear you, Pet. Tell me what you want.'_

"Anything, touch me, kiss me, fuck me, just anything right now, Please Ben." I am not above begging at this point in time. He is hot as hell and I never really thought I would be able to be with him. I just aggravated him the first night, cause I figured if he got mad at me trying to be different, at least him and Tia wouldn't be around for as long as Peter and Char would be. So I wouldn't have to worry about it for very long.

Who would have thought, Ben, the quietest one out of all of us would be the dominate. Hell I wasn't even trying for him to be. I just wanted to push him against the wall and take him, but, fuck this is even better.

He pulls my hair backwards towards him and bites my throat, not enough to hurt, but just enough to bite into flesh. _'You are mine tonight, Pet. You will do all that I ask. Do you understand?'_

"Yes." I reply cause at this point I'd take anything he will give me.

_'Didn't you say something about me being glad to get on my knees earlier.' _he pauses to let me think it over. _'Get on yours, Pet, now'_

I fall to my knees and he now has a short crop in his hand he smacks it all over my chest and back. _'Now does this sting, Pet? I know it does, but feel how good I can make it feel.' _he smacks it lightly against my balls and all around my cock, everywhere but where I needed any type of contact, I can't help to groan a "Please."

_'Thats right, Pet, beg me. Would you like to see my cock?' _I nod my head up and down. _'You may undress me, Pet.' _

I kiss above his pants and work my way down his leg as I pull his pants off of him. He is now standing before me in his glorious nakedness. One of his hands goes to his rock hard cock moving slowly up and down, twisting as he gets closer to the head. The other is pulling me forward by my hair. When I am close enough, I slip my tongue out and taste the precum spilling out of him. It is divine, and I want to suck him all that much more.

_'Did I say you could touch me?' _He asks in my mind.

"No, Master Benjamin." I think maybe he won't let me suck on him now, but he pulls my head a little further just so that he is rubbing all around my mouth. I want to taste and touch him so badly, I can hardly stand it. _'Open, Pet.'_

When I open my mouth he thrust into my awaiting mouth roughly. If I had a gag reflex I would definately be gagging right now. He is so thick, and long. I hollow my cheeks out and suck him as hard as I can, when he starts pulling my hair back I follow licking my tongue all over the side and bottom of his cock. Ben then is completely out of my mouth and I lick the head a few times before he is pushing inside of me again. He moves my head slowly at first, then gets harder and then starts fucking my face. I humm around his cock and slid my hands up to tug and massage his balls.

_'Mmm, pet, you are very good at this.' _with that he pulls me off of him and slams me against the closest wall face first, much similar to the position he had me in earlier.

He holds my hands up above my head with one hand, and the other draws circles on my neck, shoulders, back, ass, and fianlly he starts barely touching my balls and cock. I want more, I need more. _'If you move from this position, you will be punished, pet. Understood?'_

"Yes, Master Benjamin." I answer for him.

His hand continues to massage me, while the other goes to my ass. He massages my ass checks for a minute until I smell his venom, I assume he is coating his fingers in it. His hand returns to my ass and his finger starts working in and out of me, he slowly adds another, and another. All the while he is pumping my cock while massaging my prostate. I am about to cum when he stops and pulls his fingers out of me.

He then pushes me down the wall onto my knees he stands in front of me while I lube his cock in my slick venom. When I have coated him again, he stands and pushes me to the wall again. His head pushes into me slowly, so slowly I ache for him to just be inside pumping in and out already. But he slides even more slowly, as though he was reading my mind. He again has my hands above me on the wall. Holding me in the position he wants. When he has finally filled me, he pulls all the way back slowly before roughly shoving himself deep inside again. I try to pull my hand away so I can masturbate while he is filling me, but he doesn't let me budge.

He continues slowly out and forcefully in over and over, and if he would just touch my cock or let me touch it I would cum so hard, but he won't, he keeps repeating in his head for me, _'Patience, pet, patience. I'll let you cum when I want you to, not before.'_ In. Out. In. Out. he lets my hands go but orders them to stay there. He then bends at his knees and pushes into me at a deeper angle, grabbing onto my shoulders pushing inside roughly, and pulling out quickly at vampire speed. I can hardly hold my self back from cumming right now. But I hold back as long as I can. ...

Right before I know I can't handle it any longer he reaches around me and starts pumping, _'Now, Pet, Cum for me now.'_ I can't stop and the forcefulness of my cum is shooting out all over the wall in front of me, I feel his cock pulsing deep within me while he continues to pump me. He pumps me slowly bringing me back down, slowing his thrusts as well. I can barely stand, I feel so damn good, and just completely fucked. I want to lay down and nap like a human at this moment. Ben kisses my neck and tells me what a good job I did, and how next time I will hold out longer, but for the first time I did so good. It builds me up, and makes my anticipation for next time so much stronger I don't know if I want to go for round two or go lay down right now.

**How was it? Please let me know what you think...**

**Tell me what you thought of my smut filled chapter. Made my day so much better, Now if they were only here to include me...Ahhh...I could live with this mess then, lol.**


	29. Chapter 29

SM owns all of Twilight and the charcters within it.

BPOV

Pull up, flip, turn, dance down, pull legs over, upside down, walk the stairs, flip, backwards hold, turn, butterfly...

JPOV

Damn my girl is hot! I want to push some confidence and calm at her but I don't. I know she wants to win this on her own, and if I send her some she won't be happy about it later. I want her to win by herself anyways. The crowd is queitly watching her. I can't help but think she has this in the bag. Of course she is the most beautiful woman here. All her hard work has to pay off.

The crowd explodes into applause as she finishes. I do send them a boost, cause hell, I gotta do something with all the lust and emotions in here. They cheer even louder for my girl.

BPOV

I didn't fall! I didnt slip! OMG! That was great!

I am so glad I got the chance to do this. It is something I have wanted for a long time now. And when Jasper said I was getting changed I just thought I had lost this opportunity. I am so glad I got such a wonderful man..Uh..Vampire. Its untelling how much he had to pay to get me into this competition. I don't really care though, almost all things are rigged by the rich everyday, why can't I benifit from it for once. So long as I win on my own thats all that truly matters not how I entered into it. I don't know if I am the best here, but I know I nailed my whole routine.

When the final four are announced, I head towards the stage. I am in total disbelief knowing I am in the top four. All four of us are anxiously awaiting the final results. Third place is called, ow, wow not me, Great! Second place, still not me! Oh my gosh I am totally gonna win!

"And what you have all been waiting for, First place goes to.."

Oh, its not me? How is it not me? WTF! I knew my routine was better than fourth place! I smile anyways towards the crowd. I hug the girl beside me as she goes foward for her cup. I hold back my tears, just hoping that they won't spring forth while I have to stand here. The cameras flash, and I just smile. Gotta keep it together. Various judges, and other people pass by us shaking hands and congratulating us all. I smile and nod.

Just smile and nod. What was it my father use to say, oh yes, gum. I sure wish I had a piece now. Thats okay, my tounge will work. Chew, chew, smile. Chew, chew, smile.

I walk off the stage with the other two girls who have won yet failed with me. Jasper is in the back waiting on me as I turn the corner. I run into his arms and his love is surrounding me.

JPOV

Tears glisten in my girls eyes. My poor girl, doesn't think she was good enough. I send her some calm, and all the love I got for her. She smiles at me, and I kiss her cheek, and then her lips.

"You did so good, Mate! I am so proud of you! I know you didn't win but I'd take you over them everyday, allday, anyday."

'sniff, sniff' "Thanks, Major." She tells me so sadly it breaks my heart. I wanna kill all of these pathetic humans for thinking those girls were even half of what mine is.

I pull her up into my arms and she wraps her legs around me. I head towards home with her. No need to parade her broken heart to all of these fools. Once out of human sight I take off running with her. My coven will follow when they find we are gone.

We lay in our bed at home, her bright red, puffy eyes look into mine. I feel her emotions and can feel all the sadness. I hate not being able to take it all away. But I know she needs to deal with it in her own way. She wouldn't appreciate me taking her feelings away.

"I can't believe I sucked so bad."

"Darlin' you did NOT suck! You made it to the top four. Out of all those women you were one of the four best there. You know as well as I do how long some of them have been working towards that cup."

"I know, but Jasper, that was my only chance and I didn't win. I wanted to win so bad, and I thought I had. Right up till the end I thought it was gonna be me. I just wanna beat em all to death after that!"

"I know a few hungry vamps that can do it for ya." I smile at her, I know she doesn't really mean it.

"Can I watch?" Well hell didn't expect that.

"Really?"

"NO!" She finally grins at me. "I'm just feeling a little pissed at the moment. And I know I had to do good to make it to top four, but damn. I had worked so hard. Maybe not years on end, but hours a day since coming here and I just thought. Well, you know what I thought."

"I know, Darlin'. But I didn't see one girl there that could out do you. I do have perfect vision and recall ya know. And I promise you, not a one of them girls was better than you."

BPOV

My mate is so sweet. He knows just how to make me feel better. I kiss him pulling that whiskey flavor I love so much into my mouth. "You can change me whenever you are ready."

"I can wait, there isn't any rush."

"No, Major, there is. I want to be with you. I am done with this human body. I wanna run with you and do everything there is to do that only vampires can do. I just want you, Major."

"Isabella, now isn't the right time. You should see your father one last time and make sure you can live with yourself for the rest of eternity before I change you. I didn't get that, hell, noone gets that. You are special, and I know, Charlie, loves you. Don't discount him in your decision."

Damn, I hadn't even thought about Charlie. I know I should tell him bye, and explain that I love him even if we did have a fight the last time I saw him. He won't be here forever after all. I should do that.

"Okay, take me tomorrow."

"Maybe. We still got to see Garrett. I don't want to put it off much longer. I was intendin' to go tomorrow. I don't like loose ends."

"Will a couple of days really make a difference, Major?" I don't want any harm to come to any of us. If its going to come to that, I'll listen to what he says on this matter.

"Probably not. I can't really see Garrett coming here. I suppose if this is what you want then that is fine."

I wrap my hands in his golden locks and he lets me pull his head down. I suck his tounge in my mouth and suck on it while twirling it around my mouth. He tastes so good. I hope that never changes. His hand dives behind my head, and one behind my lower back and he rolls on top of me pulling me up off the bed and closer to him. He sucks on my neck and flicks his tounge around my ear and down my collar bone.

"I love you Isabella." He whispers queitly to me.

"And I you, Major." His mouth works down to my breasts and he sucks my nipple into his mouth. LIcking, sucking and biting gently. I pull on his locks trying to bring him closer to me. I want to crawl inside him sometimes. His hands dip down and rubs my clit. He pulls and tugs and flicks it with his hand while devouring my breasts. I feel the pressure building inside and can't contain my moans.

"so good, Major." His hand pulls away and I feel the lose of him, but he slides up me quickly and his head puts pressure on me. He enters me gently rocking, slowly entering. I want him inside, no more teasing. I can feel my wetness running down my legs.

"I love you, My Mate." And with that he enters me fully and my breath catches in my throat. His mouth decends on mine and he kisses me so deeply. I can feel his love and lust surrounding us both. I push all the love I have for him towards him. I hear him suck in a breath as he pulls it towards him. Feeling all I can give to him. He looks at me and I feel my very soul pouring out of me and into him. He moves inside me and I feel as though I may explode any minute. The love and lust alone are about to push me over the edge. He dips his head again while still moving at a steady slow pace, and kisses me.

"MAJOORRR!" I can't hold back any longer as I feel him hit deep within me. I can feel him pulsating inside right where I need him.

"My, girl, yes mine. Damn I love you, Darlin'."

"I love you to, Mate." When I call him mate he starts moving inside me agian. He really does love when I call him that. We move together not near as gentle as before and I know without a doubt it isn't wrong to want to be with him for eternity. Not when you can love someone like this.

PPOV

"Major, Sugar, you shouldn't go. I just know this. Don't go." I am pleading with them not to go to see Charlie. Shit is gonna hit the fan in one way or another.

"We are going, Peterpire." Shes cute, my lil sis.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You guys can wait for us in Port Angles in case we need you. I am sure that Forks is quiet as usual." Major won't listen. Hell, shits gonna be bad. I wish he would listen, but ever now and again its like, heh, hes lost it. My knower knows and they won't fucking listen.

"Fine it won't be as bad as if we are all in PA waiting on ya. Just fucking watch out, something there ain't right, Brother."

**Short chapter I know, but I am finally starting back on this story. Its been so long I had to reread it myself to know where I was. Thankfully my house is back to working order, and Christmas while wonderful is finally over. So no more stressing, and back to quiet days at home alone. So hopefully I can complete this story. Let me hear any reviews. Had to write something and thought that Bella got everything in BD so wth she didn't need it here so thats why she lost her competition, I mean for petes sake she didn't even compete on the regional levels, there'd be some pissed bitches if she won. LOL**


	30. Chapter 30

SM owns it all.

**Thank you all for reviewing and coming back to my story. Got this chapter ready just for all of you that have reviewed!**

BPOV

I ran to the door as I stepped off of Jasper's bike. Charlies cruiser was in his spot so I knew he was at home. I can't wait to see my dad, I know he is mad over my career paths, but I also know that he loves me enough to forgive me. I push the door open and scream for him. "Charlie!"

I hear stumbling coming from the stairway and rush up them, I can't wait to see him. Its been so long since I saw him last. Charlie starts hopping out of his bedroom with one leg in his pants the other hopping up and down.

"Charlie, who is that?" someone says from the bedroom.

"Dad.." Oh hell. I thought I was safe from this, my parents are divorced, I wasn't suppose to ever think or hear my father having sex. Shit!

"Bells? Uh. Just um...Could you wait for us downstairs." Charlie mutters.

"OH, Uh, Yeah, I'll be right down here..." I spin on the stairs and get to the last step and Jasper is standing there looking at me with a huge grin. Well at least someone can grin about it. I scowl at him. Hell I bet for the first time in years my face is as red as a tomato.

"Why me!" I groan.

"Least you aren't a little kid walking in on them. I think that would be worse." Jasper laughs at me.

"Says you! At least then I would have just thought he was changing clothes or something. Dads aren't suppose to have sex, Jasper!"

"Coulda been worse, Darlin'." Jasper is still grinning at me and I want to smack him for it, cause shit this isn't funny!

"Doubt that." I let out a loud groan.

"Sure it coulda been. Just be glad they weren't getting freaky on the couch when you burst in." Hes out and out laughing at me now.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me! You heard them, and don't deny it!"

"I did holler at you, Isabella. But you wouldn't listen and I was getting your bags out of the trunk. Plus I don't think you want me to reveal myself to your old man do you? That would indeed be very bad."

"Grrrr." I slump back on the couch, but then stand cause hell, what if they had gotten freaky on the couch. I glare at it and Jasper starts laughing at me.

"Its safe."

"PLLTTT" I stick my tongue out at him and roll my eyes.

"Bells, Baby!" Charlie hurries towards me and hugs me.

"Hey, Dad. Uh sorry for..Uh, yeah."

Well look who I get my blushing skills after. Charlie is blushing my color red. I can't help but grin at him.

"So...Who's the new lady friend?"

"Sue Clearwater."

"Your cheating with your best friends wife! Charlie, how could you?"

"NO. I'm not cheating on him. He passed away shortly after you moved out. Sue had a pretty hard time with it, and I tried to be there for her. Then next thing you know...Well the next thing you know were married."

"You got married, Charlie?" Well why didn't he call me? I didn't think he was that mad at me. I mean sure I was doing something he didn't approve of but, hell I thought he wasn't like her. I thought he really did love me even if my choices to him were wrong.

I turn out of his arms, " I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry, Charlie." He couldn't even call me for his wedding. That sucks!

"Bells, don't leave you just got here. I need to know how you are. Are you being safe? Do you need anything? Is everything alright? We tried calling you, I even came to la looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere." Charlie rushes to get it all out while grabbing my arm. His eyes plead with mine to forgive him.

Oh shit, I can't believe I forgot to send my dad information about where I was moving to. Not that it would have mattered cause V had me shortly after, and then I rarely even thought about my parents when I was spending time with the Major. He is so gonna kick my ass later for that.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't think you would care where I was. I was just so mad at you for telling me not to come back till I quit pole dancing. I..Well...There really isn't any excuse I could give you. I am sorry though."

"Its not okay, Bells. But I am so glad to have you home. Sue, do you want to officially meet my Isabella?" Charlie hollers at the stairs.

Sue comes down with her hair pulled up into a bun on her head. Her dark skin is so beautiful under the yellow blouse and khaki pants she has on.

"Hello, Isabella. I am so glad you are back home, Charlie has worried himself sick." she has that mothering tone my own mother lacks. I can see she actually cares about my dad the way she looks at him.

"Sue, I'm glad to be back for the moment. How is everyone down on the reservation these days."

"Oh there good. Seth and Leah are coming over later, will you be staying with us?" Jasper clears his throat from the sofa behind us.

"Sorry." I direct toward him. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Jasper."

Charlie looks at him and back towards me. Sue looks at him and then excuses herself to the kitchen for a moment.

JPOV

I was so glad I brought my girl her to see her dad. They were both just ecstatic, well they all were until she introduced me. The woman excused herself and went into the kitchen to call a Jacob. She was talking complete nonsense. I felt anger stir near Charlie and turned to look at him.

I raised my hand to shake his, as I knew that was the human custom. "Sir, I am glad to finally meet you. Isabella has told me so much you."

Charlie glares at me, "She hasn't told me a thing about you, Mr. Whitlock. Aren't you related to those damn Cullens?"

"Not actually. No, they did adopt me when I was younger, but we have since went our own ways."

"Huh." Charlie is still giving off some major anger vibes and dismisses my hand as he turns and tells Bella he is going to check on Sue.

"Sue called a Jacob, to let him know you were home, but brought one of those Cullens with you. You didn't tell him anything did you?" I have to ask and I know she probably won't be happy, but there was no reason for her to call some boy and tell him my whereabouts.

"Of course not! Jacob's dad is Charlies best friend, has been for years. Probably just wanted to let them know I was home for awhile. Jacob use to have a crush on me when we were younger. Shouldn't be anything to worry about." Bella smiles at me. I suppose nothing can bring her mood down since seeing her father.

I open my arms and she falls down into them. She lays her head on my chest and tucks herself beside me with my arm over her neck. As she lays her head back she tells me we need to get over to the mansion so that I can get settled in for the time being.

"Well go tell your father we will be over there for awhile and we will come back for dinner tonight." She heads off to the kitchen to tell them. When she returns she grabs my hand and we walk out the door to get the Cullens mansion in use for a few days.

I pull up to the driveway and everything is just as I remember. I can tell someone has been here in the last week or so to mow the lawn and dust the furniture by the scent of things. I open the door for Isabella and she steps out. We walk up the walk by the flowers and I smell something like wet dog. I spin and but Isabella behind me, crouch down and get in my fight stance.

"Who's there?" I growl out lowly.

"What is it Major?" Isabella puts her hands on my back, and steps as close as she can get to me.

I hear something rushing towards us from the right. I push Isabella back and spin around. There is a huge wolf teeth bared rushing towards me. I crouch low and jump at him. I can not let anything get to my mate. She is still in a vulnerable state, with her human condition. I brush the wolf to the side as another one crashes into my side, I slam into the ground. Immediately another one is on me. I fight to get them off when I see one rushing towards my mate. The Major takes over. I rip the wolves off me and run to the one trying to get to my mate. My teeth hear the flesh rip under my hands as I tear him in half. Slinging the pieces away, I reach for another wolf as I hear Isabella scream out in pain.

"Ahhh!"

I kill each wolf in between my mate and I. I tear bite and kill each and everyone of them. I get to her and there is blood across her abdomen, there are three strikes through her face. I roar out my frustration and pick up my mate and run. I run as fast as I can and within minutes I am deep in the forest. I lay my Mate down on the leaves that have fallen the last fall season. I bit down into her neck, wrist, hips and ankles. After I am done I lick each of her wounds and taste her blood for the last time while sealing her wounds closed.

My beautiful mate, I pull her up into my arms and hold and croon soft words into her ears. I hear feet running towards us from east and west. I lay my Mate down on the leaves again, and let her know she will be fine and that I will be right back.

Two wolves break through the open area where I am now. I don't hesitate as I pick one up by the throat and the other I throw away from Mate. I immediately dispatch the gray wolfs head from his body. Flipping in the air I fly over the wolf that has gained his feet again. I grab his tail and flip him over my head never letting go and slam him into the ground. I pull him out of the hole his body has left in the earth when I hear the other set of footsteps behind me close to mate. I throw the wolf towards incoming vampires jump towards the one close to mate and tear him to pieces. I flick my zippo open and throw it on the pile and see the blue flames as the ignite the venom.

Four others run towards me and I crouch down and leap towards the one closest to me. I tear his head off and throw it down to tear apart the others. They have all shown me their necks with heads to the side, wrists are exposed, and they are all on their knees. I growl at them and they start crawling backwards, keeping their knees on the ground.

I keep my front towards towards them as I back up to mate. I pull her into my arms while I am standing. I growl at the ones before me and soon they are crawling away and leaving us here alone. I kiss Mates head and get her in a better position to carry her. I run towards the stream that I know is close by. I lay Mate in the cold water and hope it helps her with the burn. Mate screams out, and I pull all the pain away from her. No one will ever hurt Mate again. All the beasts are dead. they should have never hurt Mate!

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am so glad that you didn't give up on me while I was busy with life. So who do you think/want to die? Someone had to, that's just my Major! BA to the core. Just so you know, I do love the wolves, but i just wanted to see the whole pack die for once, cause who doesn't love a lil twist every now and again.**


	31. Chapter 31

SM owns it all!

BPOV

My whole body has that pins and needles feeling to it. It wasn't painful, just a tingly sensation. I have no idea what is wrong with me. I can't seem to open my eyes. None of my senses are working correctly. It feels as though I am asleep and awake all at the same time.

"You are okay, Mate. Not much longer now." The Major crooned to me while rubbing my hair back out of my face.

I don't know what is wrong with me. I am so confused. I must be sending off massive waves of it as soon the Major is sending me waves of calm, and something else I am not sure of. It is so strong almost like love but different. I tried to think of all the times I had spent with my Major, but it was so difficult. Most things were fuzzy. I couldn't really see them clearly. I could see me and Major on an atv. I could also see us swimming. I couldn't think of much else though. Only a few wisps of memories, all of them containing Major and myself.

The pins and needles sensations all surrounded the beating in my chest and the beating started getting erratic and I couldn't breathe. More calm was sent to me but it didn't help as much as it did before. I don't know how long I have been here not feeling or seeing, but now I could feel a burning deep within my center, I scream out of frustration, it's one of the only senses I have speaking and hearing. Everything goes blank and the burn within me erupts into an inferno.

I shake my head, and start moving my arms and legs. The last thing to operate is my eyes. I can see clear and crisp. I jump up away from the one in front of me. I jump at him and knock him over. I smack his arms away from me. He twists and turns and has me underneath him. I struggle to break free from him. I bite and claw at him struggling to move. I kick my legs over my head, and he flies over top of me. I jump from my position into standing. I run as fast as I can away from him. It isn't long that a stench reaches my nose I kick up dust trying to come to a stop. As I do I see dried blood and pieces of body all around me. The stench has me running back to the man, it is so horrible.

The one that was with me earlier takes my arm, and throws me over his shoulder and runs us to where we were earlier. He throws me down on the ground and bites into my shoulder and I feel stinging. It burns so badly, I try to throw him off of me, but he continues to push the burning liquid into me until I completely stop moving.

"Mate," the man says.

I push and try to throw him off of me again, but he holds my hands down to the ground. "You're my Mate." He growls out at me.

He kisses my lips and starts sucking on my neck and working his way downwards. His hands hold mine together above my head pressing them lightly into the ground. Teeth nip and bite at my nipples pulling them into peaks. I can't contain the moan that slips out between my lips. The tongue swirls up my chest, around my neck and flicks my ear lobe. My eyes close as I feel him press himself at my opening, he doesn't slip in slowly, he presses into me hard and swiftly. His groan of pleasure makes me even slicker with wetness running down my thighs and onto his throbbing cock. He pumps into me roughly, only holding my hands with one of his own. His other travels down my side, and slips between us as he pinches my clit roughly. I want to release so badly I struggle to get something more from him. His hand pushes mine further into the earth as I try to get him to release me. He turns his head as I struggle and I can't help myself when I see his neck above me. I bite hard into him. He groans as all the fluid from my mouth releases into him and I feel his throbbing cock inside which make my own release flow from me.

JPOV

My mate feels the pain I cannot pull from her and let's loose a scream. I know mate will awaken from her change soon. I wish I could have had a meal waiting for her as I know she will be so thirsty. Mates eyes open and she jumps up to access her surroundings. Mate tackles me to the floor and I quickly let her see who is dominate. She runs since she cannot dominate me. I knew she would, Mate is very strong willed. I catch Mate when she runs into the stench of the shape shifters. I catch her and take her away from the smell. I quickly bite into Mate, and push my venom into her. I want her to smell just like me so others will stay far away from her. When Mate marks me, I release into her and can feel Jasper taking control back. I don't mind, Jasper can care for Mate better now, he will be more sensitive in explaining what she now is.

Seth's POV

I saw as the Cullen vampire killed each and every wolf, extinguishing the treaty between us. I knew though that I couldn't kill it. My brothers were much stronger than I and I knew there was no chance of my vengeance. I called Billy and Sue to meet me. As soon as they arrived at the Cullen mansion I phased so I could speak with them.

"I've never seen anything like it. Mom.. They're all gone. Every one of them. How could this have had happened? How could they have let him kill them, how could he have killed them, he was the only one. How MOM, HOW?"

"Are you sure, Seth? One lone vampire could never kill all of them. I only called Jake to tell him to keep watch, and let him know that Bella was back with one of them." Mom cried.

"It's impossible, that can't be true! Go check again, they all can't be dead." Billy said.

"They. Are. All. Gone!" I scream at Billy. I relived all the destruction as I relayed all that had happened.

"Jake, Paul, and Embry arrived first, they all tried to take him down. As they were fighting with him Sam and Leah came up on Bella. They tried to kill her. Sam swiped her face while thinking that it was all her fault that Emily was scarred she should be too. Leah along the same lines, they all blamed her for the Cullen's being here and causing them to phase. When the leech saw them on Bella, it was all fast forward from then on. He ripped them apart. That's when I called; I couldn't be in their minds with all the pain they were enduring. He killed them all. Pieces are everywhere, just up the path in front of the house. What are we going to do? How will we ever explain this to our families?"

"We'll figure it all out, sweetie. It'll be..we will work..I don't know baby." Mom couldn't take it any longer she broke down in front of us falling to her knees.

Sue POV

As soon as I saw the maroon eyes, I called Jake to let him know the leeches were back and that Bella had been with them. I didn't want her getting changed into one of them, because I knew Charlie would be devastated if he ever found out. Hell he'd probably lock me up if I told him the truth about the rez and the Cullen's. I don't think I will ever tell him if I don't absolutely don't have to. It's just to much for human. The only reason I knew was because my children had phased in front of my eyes. Then I was recruited to the council since I already knew the truth and Harry had passed away. I hope the leech leaves soon, and Bella decides to stay home with Charlie for awhile. He has missed her so dearly.

Xxxxxx

Seth called and asked me to go get Billy and come to the Cullen mansion. I didn't know what to expect. When he explained what had happened I lost it. My family is dead, only my son left and he would have such a hard life being the only shifter. Who was I kidding, he'd probably be dead within a year since he would try to stop any leech out there that stepped onto the rez. Seth and I started picking up the pieces of our loved ones. It was so hard I couldn't fathom how we are going to tell all the families their children were dead. Oh and the imprints I don't know what will happen to all the imprints, I can only pray to God that they will heal with time.

After picking up everyone we placed them inside the mansion. We were going to have to blow up the mansion. Billy and I left for his fishing spot so no one would question where we had been. Seth got the materials and was going to do it after we were safely gone since he could leave the quickest without a trace he had been there. Billy and I would be shocked when Charlie came to get us to tell us the news. Hopefully he will believe that Bella was inside to, I know she is a nasty bloodsucker now, otherwise the other leech would have left her. There is no reason for Charlie to ever know what his child has become, and then he could never hold it against me that I was essentially the reason she is for all intents and purposes dead.

**So just a little insight to what went on, no more wolves are gonna be coming after them, it's all over on that front. Seth is the only one left, I am sure eventually Collin and Brady will phase to help Seth out round the rez. Any other questions left unanswered just ask. As always press that little button and send me your lovely or well not so lovely thoughts just whichever you would like.**


	32. Chapter 32

All things SM.

JPOV

I purr to mate as I hold her in my arms. She feels so good close to me, "Come on, Isabella, it's time we find you something to eat."

I pull her up and we start to run as I tell her what has happened since she was out of it. I explain I had no other choice, but I don't think she really understood with her feral newborn state. We reach Seattle's abandoned warehouse side and she leaps away from me towards to humans having sex in an alley way.

She quietly slips behind the woman places her hand over her mouth and begins drinking from her while the man's eyes are closed in satisfaction, no idea my lovely mate has already killed his handful. He thrust as my mate lets go of the woman and she falls backwards where there is now no support. The man opens his eyes to look upon the whore he had in his arms and watches as she falls from his grasp, it takes him one second to realize she is dead before my mate has his throat in her mouth sucking down that liquid gold.

I hear Peter come up behind me, and can feel he is worried I am still in Major mode. "Sir?"

I turn to see him with his throat bared to me on his knees, "Get up, Peter. Look at my beautiful Mate. Isn't she fucking perfect!"

"Yes, she is beautiful. I got Edward on the mend, well as much as possible that is."

"Stupid fucker is never going to learn is he?" I laugh. I know I am a cruel fucker, but can't find it in me to give a shit.

"I think he has a pretty good idea now," Peter snorts.

"I see Char put your head back on. You fed yet?"

"Yes sir. Good as new. Didn't mean to step in Major, just got one of them damn feelings like we should be there, and needless to say, it was just a little bit late. Sorry I couldn't have warned you sooner."

"Nah, it's okay, it's not like I wasn't going to change her this week after seeing her father anyways. Now when she comes out of that newborn phase, I'd be apologizing to my mate if I were you. I got a feeling she is going to kick ass and take names." I laugh cause at that moment he froze as Isabella came up behind him.

"Damn, Major, I just got it ba.." Peter says before Isabella has her teeth to his neck ripping his head from his shoulders.

She jumps in front of me baring her teeth as he lies on the ground. I have to hand it to Peter cause usually your body will roam around looking for the missing parts, but I guess after years of being with me he knows to fall down and not to make any more movements if he wants to be put back together again. I pull Isabella's back into my front and restrain her with my arms. She is still in a crouch glaring at Peter.

"You wanna get her outta here; Major so I can put Humpty Dumpty back together again?" Char whispers from the edge of the tree line so that Isabella won't see her as a threat.

"Yep, I think she needs one more at the least, anyhow." I laugh. "Tell Humpty, that he should have known better and that one was from me."

"No problem, I am going to take these fools back home so they can recuperate, you bring Sugar soon as she is lined back out."

Isabella isn't going to stand for me talking to another female for much longer and is already beginning to hiss in Char's direction so I pull her up onto my front and take off with her.

PPOV

My fucking 'gift' is acting up since Sugar turned. I knew she was going to be powerful, but I never dreamed of her being able to block my 'gift' from me. Hell just being close to her and it comes in seconds to late. I tried earlier to get Edward to stop before rushing towards the Major while his mate was changing; I lost my head for that. At least I was able to stop the Major from burning all the pieces though.

Then I knew about 5 seconds too late that I was going to lose my head again for coming up on Isabella's mate. I tried to get Jasper to grab her, he was the only one that would've been able to prevent it, but that didn't happen, fucker just laughed at me for being stupid. Which I guess I deserved it; it was a stupid move on my part.

"Humpty, one of these days, all of the Majors, men, and all of the Majors women aren't going to be able to put you back together again. Now what in the fuck were you thinking? I should've left you like that for a while so you would start thinking before acting. You know she is a feral fucking newborn, with a mate close by, of course she is going to think you are trying to hurt them!"

Damn, Char's mad at me again. "Sorry, Baby." I try to pout but hell, I can't ever do it right.

"Sorry, yeah, right. Get your ass up and fed so we can get out of this fucking place. Too much shit has happened here."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be right back." I take off for something to tame the thirst losing so much venom has created. It only takes me about 5 minutes to find a crack addict and clean up my mess.

I run back to Char, "So how is Edward doing? I think I got a little soft spot for him now and all can't have the fucker dyeing his final death and all."

"Eh, he's fine, considering. Shouldn't take but a day or two to pull it all back together. He's lucky the Major didn't burn his head and torso, which would have taken weeks or months. You two should know better than anyone what the Major is capable of."

"You're right, Baby. Sorry, I lost my head." I grin at her, cause hell that's my girl.

Bens POV

I gather everything that looks like ash and throw it in a bag. I really hate stupid, and right now, I wish that the Major would have finished Edward off. I mean, I don't want to be out in the forest digging up parts of vampire, who does? I suppose we could've just brought Edward here to pull himself back together, but we didn't know when the Major would be leaving. So here I am digging up earth and ash so Edward can have his arms and legs back.

I grab a lowlife human on my way to the cabin we are currently staying in and throw him down on Edward. He tries his best but looks like I am going to have to spoon feed the fucker since he doesn't have any arms. I hold the human down to his mouth and let him drink.

"Now pull it back together fucker! I ain't doing this shit for days, and you better not try to get any sympathy either. That shit ain't going to work!" I speak roughly to him. I know he is young, but damn, sometimes you just can't fix stupid. If he wasn't so damn pretty I wouldn't waste my time.

"Hey, Honey," Tia whispers in my ear and wraps her arms around my waist. "Did you get all of him?"

"I think so. Stupid ass." I grumble.

"I was thinking, when we are done, we should take him home with us. You are a good dominate, and he definitely needs that. Plus, you know Jasper won't put up with him long, and he did just get his mate and all. What'd ya think?"

"Eh, Perhaps, if he can stop acting so damn stupid." I glare at him as he concentrates on his arms. I watch as the ash crawls its way back to him. This is why you have to burn all the pieces; we can pull ourselves back together if we aren't completely toasted.

"Come on Ben, I know you like him, and I really want someone to play with. It's been a long time since we have had a newborn around. And I know he isn't a newborn, but he may as well be, he just doesn't have the strength of one."

"We will talk it over with Jasper at a later date. Perhaps he would do well with someone showing him the right way."

I pull Tia into my arms; there is nothing more sweet in this world than her. I would give her anything she desires and knows it. She just wants Edward to sweat. I think it's kind of cute. I rip her jeans off and toss them over Edwards head. I hear him grunt and curse me, because I have interrupted his train of thought and blocked his arm off to where he can't bring his pieces back together.

I pull Tia up and slid her down on me. Feeling her wetness surround me I groan out. I take her breast into my mouth and begin pumping in and out of her tight pussy while Edward listens to us. I do so love teasing that boy with my thoughts of he could have been joining us but acted stupidly now he lies in pain instead of the pleasure Tia and I could have brought to him.


	33. Chapter 33

SM owns all of Twilight.

GPOV

"I am glad you are all doing so well. Tell me do you all feel better, more so than you did before?" I ask my coven as we sit around the table in the kitchen area.

Much has happened in the past few weeks. Esme finally got control of her bloodlust, and is now a wonderful vampire. She still doesn't have a gift, but she can hold her own against anyone out there in a fair fight. Tanya of course is doing well; she and Esme even sneak off to have some time alone on occasion. Emmett and Rosalie are doing the best out of everyone. Especially after Rosalie let go of all the things in her past life. She can see now that she can hold her own against even a larger vampire, it has improved her outlook on life immensely. Emmett is a force to see when he gets into a fight now. He is finally able to stop his 'newborn' instincts and actually put thought into an attack. With his strength he does extremely well. I wouldn't mind seeing him and Felix have a fight, it would be loads of fun.

My little Alice is doing wonderful; she doesn't like me out of her sight to often though. She doesn't even care of shopping; I knew she wouldn't when she found something better to lave her attention on though. Me being that thing that held her attention.

"We are wonderful, I know why you called us here, and Rosie and I would like to stay here with you. Also, we will stand against your maker with you if it comes to that." Emmett supplies.

They have each had time to think all the things over that are bound to catch up with us sooner rather than later.

"As you can probably guess, Esme and I would prefer to stay here within this coven, we aren't mates, but we do find we like the companionship and would like to stay together instead of being placed in different covens." Tanya informs me.

"I have yet to speak with Jasper. I for some reason can find no viable way to get ahold of him on the phone and Alice at the moment can't seem to find him either. I suspect he will be here much sooner than later, if I know the Major, and I do. Hopefully it won't end in venom shed, but I cannot promise any of you anything at this point."

"We know Garrett, perhaps if he sees our new improved eyes, he will give enough to pause and see what is going on before ripping us to shreds." Esme says, I love that vamp, she is so sweet even now when she is a true vampire.

"We can only hope. I would like us to keep with the pairs when we go out to far from the house. If you hear or see anything let me know."

"Garrett." Emmett stutters out looking extremely guilty.

"Spit it out Emmett."

"Shit, you are so going to kick my ass for this, especially since I've kept it from you so long. But I ran into some nomads not too long ago and told them some of what's been going on. To say I was happy here with you at the time would be a gross understatement."

"Fuck, Emmett. Damn. Tell me everything you told them!" I can only hope that it wasn't Jaspers coven members checking up on us.

BPOV

I could feel my eyes doing something different than they normally were. I blinked a few moments, finally closing my eyes under the trees and taking slow deliberate breaths.

"Major." I call out for him; he will know what is going on right now.

"You're okay, Darlin'. I got you, I always got you." He kisses my lips a few pecks at a time and eventually deepens one; I open my eyes to see him, "Hmm you're so beautiful with those red eyes."

"Red eyes? Major what's going on? I feel so..What's the word? Different is the only thing I can think of. My brain feels like I am on super speed or something. What's going on, Major?" I can feel me starting to freak out, shit feels so funny though.

"You're okay, Darlin'. I told you I'd always take care of you, and I will."

From there the Major informed me of all that had happened since right before we were attacked. I almost feel sorry for the wolves till I think of the pain I most likely received. I still cannot remember any of that happening; I do remember the burn though. And of course My Major taking care of me. I could never forget him.

"So what do we need to do now?" I ask.

"Well first off we need to see if everyone else ran for home or for the cabin they were renting. Then we will go from there. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to try out these new legs." I grin at my mate.

My mate, where the hell did that come from? Stupid newborn thoughts. Though I wouldn't mind having Jasper for my mate, he is more than I could ever ask for. So damn beautiful, each scar glistening in the bright sun. Hair tousled and looking thoroughly fucked. I slow down to let him get slightly ahead of me, so I can ogle him with my new improved vision from behind.

I watch as his muscles stretch across his shoulders in hard lines, sliding up and down over his glistening back. His scars throwing off an array of colors when we hit sunny spots. He is so fucking beautiful, I want to lick him all over, and just crawl right up inside of him.

He spins while running causing me to run straight into him. He holds me in his arms and pulls me up to his chest, and my arms and legs immediately wrap around him.

"You're throwing off a lot of lust, Darlin'."

His tongue flicks out across my lips, causing me to gasp out a moan. He immediately deepens the kiss, his tongue meeting mine in my mouth. I taste his whiskey flavor and want to totally consume him. The Major lets go of my lips and tongue and moves his down across my cheek to my throat and I can't stop the moans coming out of me. He lifts me up high on him and pulls my shirt off of me and starts sucking on my nipples nipping and flicking them around. My hands reach into his hair to direct him to my other breast, and his nails bite into my back and thighs. He makes quick work of our clothes and pushes me into a nearby tree making me stand and lean against it. His knees bend and land on the ground and he throws my leg over his shoulder.

His tongue slides up my wet slit and he moans, "You taste so good, Isabella."

More wetness runs down my thighs as he croons to me. The Majors tongue flicks over my tight bundle of nerves, "Mm, more Major, Please!" I pant out to him.

His blond curls look so good with my hands holding onto him for dear life. The Major sucks my clit into his mouth and pushes two fingers inside of me and I can feel him pulling making a come here motion with his fingers deep inside, I can't stop the orgasm as I scream out for still more and he bites my bundle of nerves scraping over it with his teeth. I can feel him sending lust at me helping to push me over that final ledge. I pant for him as he stands with a huge grin on his face. So fucking beautiful.

I spin us around until he is the one now helpless against the tree; falling to my knees roughly I take his length into my mouth and swallow him down.

"Damn, Isabella, you feel so good baby!" He roars out as I tug and squeeze his balls in my hands while sucking him deep into my throat swallowing around his cock.

I taste his unique whiskey flavor pour down my throat and onto my tongue as he holds my hair and thrust in and out slowing down. I quickly climb up onto him wrapping myself as tightly as I can around him and lowering myself down onto him. It's like nothing I have ever experienced; he pushes into me deep and hard. The Majors vampire strength doesn't have to hold back now, he thrust harder with each pump, and becomes quicker and quicker as he gains speed.

"Mine. You're. Mine!" He screams out between thrust. "My Mate!" he empties himself inside of me as his lips wrap around my throat where my pulse use to beat and bites into me pushing his venom into me.

As he pumps all of himself into me I return the favor and bite into him while pulling his whiskey flavored venom into my mouth sucking him as it's my life's blood. He tastes so good I alternate between pumping my own venom into him and pulling our venom mixed together back into me. It's the best flavor I've ever had my entire existence.

I can't bring myself to let him go as he dresses us best he can with my lips and teeth attached to his throat. He is like a drug I just can't get enough of, I just can't let him go. Not now, maybe not ever, if I am attached to him I don't ever have to leave him.

JPOV

I held my perfect little mate to me as I ran us home. She couldn't let me go, I could understand though; I didn't ever want to let her go either. I know she doesn't understand some of it yet, but I will explain it all to her soon. She keeps drinking me down, so that everyone will smell me in her, not that they wouldn't before then with me being her maker and me already pushing my venom in her, but some mates just like knowing they are completely scented, and that their mates are also. I'd be doing her the same way if there was a way I could. But the problem is we got so much shit to deal with. When all this is over though, she and I will be heading off alone for a very fucking long time.

We are almost home I can smell the others and I know she can to; hopefully she won't lose her shit with their being so many others around though. I am sure Peter has already told them she is just as volatile as all other newborns, maybe more so with her mate being right there when she awoke.

"We're headed in, I suggest no fast movements." I whisper to the rest of my coven, I know they will hear me even though we are just a mile away.

We enter the house and all of them are standing with their heads to the side baring their necks to us. Isabella can't see them, but she certainly can hear and smell them, small growls fill the air from her.

"We won't hurt your mate, Sugar. Why don't you let us see how beautiful you are now?" Char asks.

Isabella just growls louder and the grumbling from her chest causes me to fill with pride and maybe more than a little bit of protectiveness. I smooth her hair down her back and kiss the side of her face.

"Its okay, Isabella, they won't hurt us. They belong to us, they are ours. Can you smell them; they smell a lot like us, don't they. That's because they are ours, they will listen to us, Mate." I croon to her and purr for her so she will calm down some.

I hear her taking small breaths taking in their scent as I have asked her. She stops growling and starts purring back to me. I feel her calm, oddly enough though; I can't really feel the others like I normally do. I figure it probably has something to do with her gift, as she always could block out others.

"You're right, Major. That's her gift, a shield, but it's a lot stronger than it was before. I'd say she has you wrapped under it to." Peter interrupts my thoughts.

Isabella finally releases my throat and laps at it covering the bite with her venom to close it up. I miss the loss instantly, and feel sad she has had to let go of me. As soon as I realize that she bites back into my throat again. Pushing and pulling our venom, it feels so good having her attached to me in this way. I've never had anyone make me feel so good while nearing my throat, especially being this close to my throat. I can't wipe the smile that crosses my face off, she just feels so damn perfect snuggled into me crossing our venom back and forth.

"You gonna have to stop that Major, or she is never gonna let you go." Peter explains, "She can feel your emotions under her shield and knows you are sad when she lets go, so you're gonna have to start controlling that shit."

I can't stop the growl that leaves me as he tells me this. Isabella jumps off me crouches in front of me, and throws her hands out towards the vampires I am growling at. She is now crouched in front of me with her hands out in front of her, and I don't know why. I have never seen a newborn act that way. Protective of another sure, but to throw her hands out in front of her has thoroughly confused me. She turns her hands inwards like she is holding a ball and that's when I see a small shimmer over the rest of my coven. They are slowly moving together without moving themselves into a tight nit ball. Much the same as her hands are doing. That is when it finally dawns on me that she now has them in a shield closing them together.

I know I should probably stop her, but I can't stop watching what she does, it is so amazing I have to see what she plans on doing next. She looks as though she is hold the ball in one hand and then throws it much like a baseball and they are all gone along with a huge gaping hole in the wall. She spins around and climbs back up in my arms and bites back down into my throat. I am fucking drop jawed at her and don't know whether to bite her back and hold her for the rest of eternity or find out what the fuck just happened to the rest of my coven.

Apparently I waited too long to make a decision because now Isabella is ripping my clothes off of me, and slamming herself back onto my raging cock. I slam her into the wall and bite back into her throat as well.

**I just wanted to thank you all that have returned to my story after my mini vacation, ha-ha. Seriously thank you all for reading and reviewing. I got stuck there for a while and didn't know where I was going exactly, but for now I am back on it. I hope you all like this chapter. I really love that Isabella is locked on to the Major, he-he, I would be to!**

**Review for me please!**


End file.
